Here we go again
by mikesh
Summary: Greg gets himself knocked up again. Along with someone who he doesn't mean to. MPREG
1. Chapter 1

Title: Here we go again

Summary: Greg gets knocked up again

Sequel to What the hell?

Author: Mikesh

Disclaimer: Don't own House

Part: 1 of 38

AN: takes place two years later in 2009

AN2: By the way Blythe passed away a year after John died.

AN3: If you read this before I took it down yeah I did change some things to try and make it not seem so fast pace. Sorry I know that's a lot of chapters. Thanks for those of you that read this before. And for those reviews.

READ AND REVIEW!!

Greg couldn't believe that he was doing this again. Even after saying he wouldn't he was getting ready to give birth for the second time in his life.

Let's go back to a few weeks after John turned two.

Stacy had just found out that that she was pregnant. She'd been thrilled when she found out. She told Greg as soon as she found out. He too was thrilled. They had told John too but no one else. They had decided to wait a few years so that they could get John out of diapers before having another child. A month later she lost the baby. They just figured that it wasn't the right time. Two months later Stacy was pregnant again. Again she told Greg and John right away. She lost the baby just as she was entering the third month. They went to see a doctor who gave her drug to hopefully help her carry a pregnancy. They did check Greg and Stacy's blood type to see if maybe it was because they were too much the same but that wasn't the problem. The third time they thought might be a charm. They didn't tell John though because it hurt too much to look at his face when he was told that Stacy had miscarried. It hurt Stacy to tell John that he wouldn't be getting that baby brother or sister like he thought. Again Stacy lost the baby. They went back and they gave her more drugs. After the fifth miscarriage Stacy decided that it just wasn't meant to be.

Greg could tell that his wife wanted a baby very badly. Since he knew he could carry a pregnancy through he thought about maybe going though it again. He wasn't thrilled about the thought of being pregnant again but he hated seeing Stacy unhappy like she was. He wouldn't even think about adoption because he knew she wanted her own baby.

AN3: Just to let u all know his leg is still good. Hasn't had pain yet and rest of the chapters are going to be present time. No more going back in memory.

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Here we go again

Summary: Greg gets knocked up again

Sequel to What the hell?

Author: Mikesh

Disclaimer: Don't own House

Part: 2 of 38

AN: this starts July 2, 2008

Over the last few days Greg had been thinking it over whether or not to talk to Stacy about another child. It wasn't that he didn't want to do it for Stacy. More of could he do it? He was after all fifty years old. He decided that he would talk to Stacy about it. He was hoping she'd go for it. He wanted another child and he wanted John to have a little brother or sister he would see all of the time. Well he really couldn't say that since John did see Elizabeth everyday because they both were in the same daycare. But he wanted John to have a sibling that he could help take care of if he wanted to.

Today after work James was taking John for the night so Greg could talk to Stacy then. Not only so he could talk to her but since it was Friday James would have taken John for the night even if Greg didn't want to talk to Stacy. Every Friday James had John for the night. Also whenever Greg felt he and Stacy needed some time alone witch wasn't very often. Since the Fourth was on Sunday tomorrow John, Sam, Lisa, Elizabeth, and James were going to go get fireworks.

Later that night…

"What's up?" Stacy asked over dinner.

"We need to talk," Greg said setting down his fork.

"What is it?" Stacy asked.

"What do you think of me getting pregnant again?" Greg asked.

"Why would you want to?" Stacy asked having a hard time keeping the tears at bay.

She had wanted to ask Greg if he'd be willing to have another child but figured that he'd laugh in her face for asking.

"Because I know that you want another child very badly," Greg said.

"Yeah but you're fifty years olds. You'd be luckily if you didn't loose it," Stacy said.

"And I was forty seven when John was born. Your point being?" Greg asked.

"No Greg I'm not going to ask you to do that," Stacy said.

"You're not asking. I'm willing doing it," Greg said.

"Why?" Stacy asked letting the tears come.

"Because I know you want a child very badly. And besides adopting this is the only other way," Greg said going over to Stacy and taking her in his arms.

"Are you sure?" Stacy asked turning to Greg.

"Yes," Greg said wiping the tears away.

"Then yes," Stacy said smiling.

"Ok," Greg said big smile on his face.

(AN: Yes I know out of character for House. But he'll get into character later on)

"What do you say we start now?" Greg asked smirk on his face.

"Wait isn't that curse I mean blessing going to have to be put on you again?" Stacy asked.

"Yeah but doesn't mean we can't start practicing now," Greg said smiling.

"Let's go," Stacy said smiling while rolling her eyes at Greg.

So they went to their room and didn't come out until morning.

When they got up they headed over to the firework stand where they were meeting James. This year everyone was getting together and they were shooting off fireworks at Allison and Robert's new place. Ok so they'd lived there for a year now but it was newer then anyone else's place.

4th of July

Greg couldn't believe his son was afraid of the snakes. He wouldn't go near them. But he would the sparklers. He loved them just not the snakes for some reason. He had a feeling Sam had been getting to him again. She liked to tease him about things. She had been told not to do it but didn't mean she didn't still.

By time they were done the little ones had fallen asleep on their parents' laps. Once they got home Greg put John into his pjs and then into his bed.

Greg was still amazed by his son everyday. He couldn't believe that he and James were responsible for him.

John had Greg's blue eyes but he had James's brownish blond hair. His skin was a natural tan. He had a little bit of both father's facial features.

Tomorrow after work Greg was going to go talk to Pam. The reason he thought she would do it is he was going to make her a deal she couldn't refuse.

Yes John did know about his twin sister. He's seen the scare and asked about it. James wanted to lie about it but Greg didn't. So they'd sat down together and told him. John did know somewhat that he had two fathers and that Greg carried him. But he didn't really understand it. James was more an uncle to him right now. But he'd come to understand the whole story which they would tell him when he was ten or eleven. But he was too young for the whole story right now. All they had told John was that Greg had carried him and they were both his father. They didn't tell him how exactly he was conceived. Just that the stork brought him to his daddies.

Next Chapter: talking to her


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Here we go again

Summary: Greg gets knocked up again

Sequel to What the hell?

Author: Mikesh

Disclaimer: Don't own House

Part: 3 of 38

Here Greg was at the prison waiting for Pam to come see him. He knew she'd be shocked when he asked her. He had a feeling that she would say yes when she heard what was in it for her.

Greg didn't have long to wait before she came.

"What do you want?" Pam asked picking up the phone.

"I have an offer for you," Greg said smiling.

"What?" Pam asked raising an eyebrow.

"You remember that little spell you put on me about three years ago?" Greg asked.

"What about it?" Pam asked.

"I want you to do it again. But this time I want you to make it so that it won't be the next person to touch me that gets me pregnant," Greg said smile never leaving is face.

"Why?" Pam asked wearily.

"Because I love carrying a child so much," House said sarcastically.

"Really?" Pam asked shocked.

"Not so much. My wife can't have children and she wants one. Since I already know I can I said I'd go through with it," Greg said.

"What's in it for me?" Pam asked.

"You get an out of jail free card," Greg said.

"What?" Pam asked.

"Well, well I wait to find out if it works you won't be in jail. If it works you don't go back to jail but if it doesn't you go back," Greg said.

"What about my daughter?" Pam asked.

"She's the ticket to make sure you don't run. She stays in until I find out it works," Greg said.

"We both get out or I don't do it," Pam said.

"No I'm not doing that. Take the offer or stay in the rest of your life," Greg said.

(AN: the mom's in jail but the daughter's in a mental place)

"That's fine you're the one that's out," Pam said smirking at Greg.

"I'm not the one that can't even wear my own clothes," Greg said smiling.

"Give me three weeks to think about it," Pam said forming a plan in her head already.

"That's fine see you in three weeks," Greg said.

"Bye," Pam said and with that they parted way. Both figuring that they got the other one.

Next chapter: Greg goes back


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Here we go again

Summary: Greg gets knocked up again

Sequel to What the hell?

Author: Mikesh

Disclaimer: Don't own House

Part: 4 of 38

AN: takes place August 2ed

It had been exactly three weeks ago. Today it was wet and rainy. It was just a grey Saturday morning. It was surprising that it was so bad since it was August.

Greg was wearing jeans and a short sleeve shirt with a leather jacket. He'd brought his car today instead of his motor cycle.

After that little stunt with John when he was a baby Greg had been forced to buy a car. He did still have the motorcycle but he was forbidden to take John on it until he turned ten. Little did Stacy and James know Greg did take John on it. He loved riding with his father. Sam however did know but she'd been sworn more like paid to keep it secret.

Greg had just arrived to the place that was holding Pam. Little did Greg know Pam wasn't only going to help him but help someone else who didn't know they needed help.

"Here she is," Dave said.

Greg had went up to the fence to the prison. Even though his father wasn't still alive he still had connections that Greg was taking advantage of.

He'd gotten Pam out because of connections. The deal was Greg looked over the guy for free and the guy let Pam out of jail. But if she broke it then she went back. The guy didn't know all of the agreement but he knew some of it.

"Thanks," Greg said taking Pam by the upper arm while taking her stuff in his other hand.

"Let me go," Pam said.

"Not yet," Greg said taking her down to the car.

"Ok do it now," Greg said after they were by the car.

"My stuff first," Pam said.

Once Greg handed it over she did the spell. But Greg didn't hear the other half of the spell that would change someone else's life forever.

"I'll be in touch with you," Greg said getting into the car.

'Yeah you'll be in touch,' Pam thought smiling to herself which Greg didn't see.

Once Greg got home he found Stacy wasn't home. She left a message saying that she was at work and John was with James and Lisa. So Greg went over to their place to go bug them.

Later that night when he and John got home he found that Stacy still wasn't home. He called her cell but she didn't answer. He wasn't really worried because she did work late a lot of times.

By time Stacy got home Greg and John were asleep on the couch in front of the TV. So Stacy put John into bed and then laid a blanket over Greg and went to bed herself.

REVIEW!!

Next Chapter: Greg's not in a good mood


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Here we go again

Summary: Greg gets knocked up again

Sequel to What the hell?

Author: Mikesh

Disclaimer: Don't own House

Part: 5 of 38

AN: takes place August 8th

Today…well this week hadn't been good for Greg. Not only were there tons of patients but Stacy seemed to be ignoring him. He had yet to get to try out his a little blessing. Plainly put he hadn't had sex in a week. Anymore when Stacy came home he was asleep already. But not tonight. Greg was going to have James watch over John for him while he bedded his wife. He couldn't stand it anymore.

"Still in a pissy mood?" Foreman asked entering the conference room.

"Yeah," Allison said.

She and Robert had decided since the twins were four now they were going to start trying for another child now.

"Great," Foreman said.

Greg hadn't told any of them that he and Stacy were going to be trying for another child and he was the one going to carry it.

"Hi," James said coming into Greg's office.

"Oh go piss off," Greg said really not in the mood.

"Just coming to make sure I am watching John tonight right?" James asked used to Greg's moods by now.

"It's Friday so yeah!" Greg said.

"Oh Lisa wants to know if you two want to come over Saturday for supper," James said.

"Go screw yourself," Greg said.

"That's what you need to do," James said smirking at Greg.

He loved seeing Greg in pain. He couldn't believe Stacy had been holding out of Greg. He didn't know that Stacy hadn't been home much.

"Oh would you just go knock yourself up and leave me alone," Greg said.

"See you later," Wilson said leaving wondering what was up with that commit.

Little did he know Greg was wondering the exact same thing.

'What the hell was that about?' Greg thought to himself.

After work that night Greg went to the daycare to tell his son good-bye. And to tell him he'd see him tomorrow. After that he went down to Stacy's office. When they got home they forgot all about supper and headed right up to their room.

"Where have you been all week?" Greg asked after the fifth go.

"I told you I've been busy with work," Stacy said.

"Well I've missed you," Greg said.

"So I can see," Stacy said smiling.

Little did Greg know she was hiding something that would forever change his life as he knew it.

"Let's go eat," Greg said getting out of bed and leaving without putting any clothes on.

"What do you want?" Stacy asked coming down with her robe on. She threw Greg a pair of boxers because she didn't want a repeat like last time.

Lisa had been the one to bring John back because James had been working late. She'd come into the house to find Greg sitting on the couch without any clothes on. Let's just say that they were even now.

You never knew when someone would come into the house unannounced. Yes James had a key to the house. Greg had given it to him after John was born. His reason had been so that when diaper duty came around James could come change them. End up being when John had a nightmare and needed his daddy. This way James could bring him back to the house. Until last year John wouldn't stay at James's place over night. Now that John was three he would stay over at James's place as long as Sam did too.

"Whatever you feel like making," Greg said wrapping his arms around his wife's waist while kissing her neck and smiling.

"What if I don't want to cook?" Stacy asked.

"You'd really starve your poor child?" Greg asked.

"No but you yes," Stacy said smiling.

"Hmm," Greg said removing his arms from Stacy.

"Rally what do you want?" Stacy asked smiling when she saw that Greg was pouting at her.

"Eggs are fine," Greg said getting the organ juice out of the refrigerator.

"Ok," Stacy said starting to make eggs.

After they ate they went to sleep unaware what James and Lisa were doing just a block down the street.

Next Chapter: James/Lisa


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Here we go again

Summary: Greg gets knocked up again

Sequel to What the hell?

Author: Mikesh

Disclaimer: Don't own House

Part: 6 of 38

One block away James and Lisa had the house to themselves. John, Elizabeth and Sam were over at Stacy's house with her. Since Stacy had gotten home early from her date she went over to James's place to get Sam. Since John wouldn't stay at James's house without Sam Stacy told James she'd take him for the night. He hadn't wanted to but since Sam wasn't going to stay tonight that meant John wouldn't either. Stacy had offered to take Elizabeth so they could have some alone time. They'd accepted of course because they weren't going to be naughty with her in the house. James and Lisa were taking advantage of having the house to themselves.

"What do you think Greg will say if he hears John stayed with Sam tonight?" James asked as they were laying in each other's arms after love making.

"Nothing," Lisa said.

"I hope not," James said.

"I just hope he's in a better mood," Lisa said getting up.

"So do I," James said following his wife to the kitchen.

After they ate they went back upstairs where they fell asleep. Little did either know while they were sleeping something was happening that would change their lives forever.

Saturday…

Since Greg was in a much better mood again they decided to go over to Lisa and James's for dinner. After dinner they put the kids to bed and then played poker for awhile. That night Greg left John with his father. He was going to come over Sunday and come get him.

Little did any of them know life was about to change for them all but not all would be good.

Next Chapter: first signs of pregnancy


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Here we go again

Summary: Greg gets knocked up again

Sequel to What the hell?

Author: Mikesh

Disclaimer: Don't own House

Part: 7 of 38

AN: takes place September15th

"Greg are you ok?" Stacy asked seeing how pale her husband was.

"Yeah just the stomach flu," Greg said not sure if it was that or signs of him being pregnant.

Secretly he was hoping that it was signs of pregnancy. But he wouldn't be for sure until later this month.

Yes he had been keeping an eye on Pam. Ok not so much him personally but so far she hadn't tried to run like he figured she wouldn't.

Over at James's he too was feeling off. He just figured that it was the flu since John had had it last week along with Sam. He figured that he'd just caught it from his children. Thankfully Elizabeth hadn't gotten sick because staying up with one kid was bad enough.

Too would just have been really bad.

Once Wilson got to his office he grabbed himself a cup of coffee from the cafeteria. Greg did the same thing but it wasn't coffee it was tea. Ever since he had John he hadn't been able to have coffee. It made him feel sick anymore.

Greg and James moved on with their week not telling the other that they were feeling off. But Stacy, Stacy, Lisa, Robert, Allison, and Erick could all tell they weren't their usual selves.

As the week went on Greg got to feeling better which put him in a foul mood because he didn't think it had worked. But since he knew he had been about eight weeks when he'd found out the first time he decided to wait and see. On the other hand James was quite happy to see this flu thing go away. And to top it off Elizabeth hadn't gotten sick either which was a bonus.

Greg figured that he'd wait until eight weeks and then go find out for sure. He didn't tell Stacy that he was going to wait because he didn't want her depressed if it didn't work. And he didn't need John finding out and telling someone in the daycare. Yes John liked to tell things that others didn't need to know. Little did Greg know that he wasn't going to have his wife to help him when he needed it.

Next Chapter: Something happens to Stacy


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Here we go again

Summary: Greg gets knocked up again

Sequel to What the hell?

Author: Mikesh

Disclaimer: Don't own House

Part: 8 of 38

AN: takes place Friday September 26th

Over the last week Stacy had been getting strange phone calls. All it was, was breathing nothing else. They never said anything. And there were the letters too. They weren't written but put together with letters from magazines. Stacy had told Cuddy about it but there wasn't anything they could do about it. She had taken it to the police but there wasn't any DNA so they had no leads. They had checked the phone records but they were payphones used to make the calls. Today had been the weirdest of letters. It said: Time's up for you. Too bad you won't see that baby of yours born.

So here Stacy was talking to police. This time there was a finger print but the person wasn't in the system. Since this had been going on for a week straight they were going to have a cop in the hospital watching to see if they could catch the person. Of course Stacy didn't tell Greg because she knew he'd take it in his hands to find the person and murder him or her for threatening his family.

One week later Stacy was working in her office when it happened. There was a knock on her door. Before she could say anything she found a gun to her head.

"What do you want?" Stacy asked.

"You know what I want," the person said.

"No I don't," Stacy said wondering why the voice sounded so familiar to her.

"For that thing your husband carries to die," the person said.

Stacy couldn't understand how the person could know about that.

"Why?" Stacy asked crying by now.

"Because it never should have been," the person said.

"Who are you?" Stacy asked.

Before she got an answer she found a bullet lodged in her chest. She never saw the person's face before they ran out.

Meanwhile Greg was in the daycare with Sam and his son. Since they had no new cases and he was caught up on clinic hours he decided to go see them. Of course he wasn't the only one. Allison and Robert were down there too with the twins. James did stop by to say hi to the kids.

Yes Sam was 13 now so she was too old to be in the daycare all the time. But after school she usually came over to hang with John. And so her parents knew where she was.

Greg and Sam were playing house with John when a nurse came in.

"What is it?" Greg asked smile leaving his lips.

"It's your wife," the nurse said.

"What happened?" Greg asked getting up.

"She was shot," the nurse said.

So without a word Greg left the daycare. Greg ran with the nurse back to the OR. Of course they wouldn't let him in. So he tried to go up above but Lisa was there preventing him from doing it. She knew that he couldn't just sit there and watch his wife fight for her life. So here he was sitting in the waiting room head in his hands praying to God that she made it.

Two hours later the doctor came out looking very grim which didn't help Greg's queasy stomach.

"I'm sorry Greg she didn't make it," the doctor said.

"What happened?" Greg asked feeling ready to vomit.

"She was shot in the chest. The bullet nicked her heart. I'm sorry there wasn't anything we could do for her," the doctor said.

"Can I see her?" Greg asked.

"I'm sorry her body has already been handed over to the cops for investigation," the doctor said.

Instead of replying Greg just sat there numb. He didn't cry, shout or get mad. He felt nothing for the first time in his life.

Lisa came down a while later to talk to him but he didn't want to talk. He just got up and left the hospital. Left his son without so much as a word.

AN: don't kill me! Sorry it had to happen. You'll see why later on

Next Chapter: Greg goes into self destruction


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Here we go again

Summary: Greg gets knocked up again

Sequel to What the hell?

Author: Mikesh

Disclaimer: Don't own House

Part: 9 of 38

When Greg got home that night he just sat there and stared at the TV. In the back of his mind Stacy was just at work like she always was and John was with James. It didn't really hit until late that night that Stacy was never coming back to him. He had to somehow tell his son that his mommy wasn't coming back ever again. And this child. Wait this child.

That's when it hit Greg like a tone of bricks that he maybe pregnant and if so it was this baby's fault that its mother was dead. Had Stacy been able to have a child then she'd be at home taking care of the kids. She wouldn't have been at work and none of this would have happened.

So with all his rage and anger that Greg had in him he stared beating on his stomach. It didn't help that he was hyped up on alcohol.

(AN: yes I know that alcohol is suppose to dull the senses. But I'm changing that and pulled the whole hitting his stomach off Law and Order: SVU)

Greg was happy to see the marks his fist left on his stomach. He had his wedding band on so that really did some work too. With all the alcohol he had in him he didn't even feel the punches or starching at his skin. Finally after five minutes he collapsed onto the couch and curled into a ball and fell into a sleepless dream state.

When Greg woke up he realized two things. The first being that he had one hell of a headache. The second being that his stomach hurt like hell. He touched it and screamed when he pulled back his hand. He pulled up his shirt and saw the marks and blood stain. It took him awhile to realize what he'd done. First though he got himself cleaned up. After he got out of the shower he broke down because he couldn't believe that he had tried to hurt an innocent child. Not only had he taken his first to himself but he had also clawed at himself with his finger nails. He cried for the wife he would never have, the mother his son lost and the baby that he was sure he probably lost. Greg just cried until he couldn't cry anymore. He finally fell into an exhausted sleep. When he woke up again it was around three in the afternoon. That's when he started planning the funeral.

(AN: the reason Wilson doesn't come stay with him is b/c after Greg's mom died he tried to be there but just go told to go pack it. So he feels that Greg just needs to be by himself for awhile.)

Over the next two days Greg spent calling Stacy's family and his. Well mostly hers. The funeral was set for Wednesday. Since Stacy and he had a family plot that's where he was planning on burring her. He picked John up from James's place on Monday night. That's when he told his son that mommy was dead. He had a very hard time telling his son who really didn't understand that kind of stuff. He planned to take him to the funeral so that he could say good-bye to his mommy for the last time.

Wednesday…

The small group of people had just arrived to the cemetery. Greg was holding John close to him. John had saw his mommy and got to kiss her good-bye. John was crying and clutching his favorite stuffed animal his mommy gave him but Greg wasn't crying. He didn't shed a tear the whole time they were there. He just rubbed John's back in a comforting manner like he usually did when John was upset.

James took John back to his place so that Greg could have some alone time. Yes he was worried for Greg along with the priest that had only known him for four years. They were afraid because Greg didn't want to open up or anything. He was standing at the cemetery watching his wife be laid to rest. Once they lowered her body he threw a single red rose into the grave. Then he left not seeing what was happening to his wife's body.

Greg went to James's place and got his son. Then he headed home where he put John to sleep. That's when he broke down for the first time today.

AN: the priest that buried Stacy is the one that married Greg and Stacy.

AN2: Greg was taken in for questioning but they found that they had no proof that he killed his wife since the cameras told the story mostly. But it didn't tell who the killer was.

Next chapter: goes back to work.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Here we go again

Summary: Greg gets knocked up again

Sequel to What the hell?

Author: Mikesh

Disclaimer: Don't own House

Part: 10 of 38

AN: takes place October 9th

No one expected to see Greg back to work for a couple of weeks. So they were all surprised to see him back on Friday morning. The ladies in the daycare were happy to see John back along with his little buddies which were mostly his daddy's team's children and Sam. After dropping John off and making sure that he was alright he went to his office.

When Greg first walked into his office none of his team saw him. Then a couple of minutes later they noticed who was in the office.

"What are you doing here?" Allison asked coming into the office.

"Working what does it look like?" Greg asked.

"I can see that but I mean why aren't you taking time off to be with John?" Allison asked.

By now Erick and Robert had came into the office too.

"Because I don't need to. Why would I?" Greg asked getting nasty with Allison.

Deep down he was hurting but by taking time off it just gave him time to think about Stacy.

"I don't know maybe because you lost your wife a week ago," Allison said also getting nasty.

"Nope done over that. Get back to work all of you," Greg said turning his attention back to the computer.

"Come on guys," Erick said.

So with that they went back into the conference room.

"So what is this? His manly way of dealing with pain?" Allison asked.

"Yeah," Erick and Robert said at the same time.

"Oh," Allison said feeling bad for Greg.

Up until lunch was spent in the conference room for Erick, Allison, and Robert while Greg stayed in his office doing who knows what.

"What is he doing here?" James asked entering the conference room and seeing Greg in his office.

"It's his way of dealing with the lost of Stacy," Allison said.

"God I should've known," James said rubbing his face.

"I'll catch you guys later," James said going into Greg's office.

"What do you want?" Greg asked not even turning around.

He was looking for a new daycare for John. He knew down there they'd just be all sympatric towards John because he lost his mommy. Greg didn't want his son growing up to be a baby. He wanted him to grow up to be a man. Or that's the reason that he'd give anyone who asked. Really he just needed to get away from the hospital. Because all it did was bring up memories of Stacy. It hurt too much to be here.

"Wondering why you're not at home with John," James said.

"Why would I do that?" Greg asked not turning around.

He knew that if he did then he'd give everything away to James on how he really was feeling.

"Oh I don't know maybe because you just lost your wife a week ago? And your son lost his mother," James said taking a seat.

"I'm fine," Greg said starting to get annoyed.

"Greg take some time off. If you need to be alone go and I can watch John for you," James said.

"I don't need any time. Neither does my son so just leave us alone," Greg said though clinched teeth.

"Greg take time off," James said getting pissed that Greg had to be a stubborn ass.

"LEAVE!" Greg yelled pointing James to the door but he never turned to look at him.

So with that James left without a word. He really hated to get his wife involved but he wanted Greg to take time off. He knew that John was probably picking up on his daddy's mood so that couldn't be good for Greg. James didn't'\ know why he cared so much. If Greg wanted to be an ass let him. But for some reason now a days he was coming to see that he cared for people more then usual. He was crying when he watched sappy romance movies and he never did. That was Lisa's job not his.

After lunch Lisa came into the office.

"What now?" Greg asked not turning to look at her.

"Go take some time off," Lisa said.

"No," Greg said.

"Greg it won't count against you. Just go do it," Lisa said.

"I said no," Greg said raising his voice.

"Greg do it or I will fire you," Lisa said.

"Try it," Greg said.

"You have the count of ten to get out of here before you'll be fired," Lisa said.

"1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9," Lisa said.

"You want me out of here? Fine I'm out of here! Have a nice life assholes!" Greg shouted standing up and leaving after grabbing his jacket off the back of his chair.

Greg stormed out of his office and down the hall. Once he got out to the car he got in and sped off burning rubber as he went. Once he got out of the parking garage he went back to the house to blow off steam. A few hours later Greg left the house to go get John from the daycare.

Greg had just been told that John had went home with James. So he headed over there to find Sam home with him. She said that James went to go get supper and Lisa was at the office still. So Greg took John roughly out of Sam's arms and then put him into the car. He ignored his son's crying as he sped off to his house.

Next chapter: Greg does something he regrets.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Here we go again

Summary: Greg gets knocked up again

Sequel to What the hell?

Author: Mikesh

Disclaimer: Don't own House

Part: 11 of 38

When John and Greg got home John went up to his room where he cried his little eyes out. When Greg went up he found John crying so hard he could hardly breath.

Really Greg shouldn't have been up there because he was still pissed off. Mostly it was at Stacy not Lisa. He was pissed at Stacy for coming back into his life and being there for him when he needed someone. Also for marring him and giving John a mother also for leaving him with John.

"What are you crying about?" Greg asked harshly.

"I miss mommy," John said sitting up on is bed and crawling over to Greg.

"Too bad. Toughen up kid," Greg said harshly pushing his son off of him.

"I said quite crying!" Greg yelled standing up.

"Daddy," little John said trying to catch his breath backing as far away as he could from Greg.

He wanted Sam right now so badly.

"QUITE CRYING!" Greg yelled raising his hand as to slap John.

That's when he realized what he was doing. So as fast as he could he ran out of the house leaving John by himself. He saw James pulling up into the driveway as he turned the corner.

Sam had called James to tell him what had happened. As fast as James could he got back to the house and got Sam along with Elizabeth. Then they went over to Greg's. James ran as fast as he could to his son's room. He picked him up and tightened his arms around him. John clung onto James like his life depended on it. After John calmed down he pulled his head off James's shoulder.

"Daddy?" John asked looking for Greg.

"He left," Sam said rubbing her brother's back.

"What's wrong?" John asked seeing that James too was crying.

"I'm just happy," James said noticing for the first time that he was crying. And he was happy that nothing had happened to John.

"Why?" John asked.

"Because your daddy did the right thing by leaving like he did," James said smiling at his son.

"I want daddy," John said.

"It's ok John daddy will be back in a few days," Sam said smiling at him.

"Where did he go?" John asked.

"He had to go sort out a few things. It's nothing you did," Sam said.

"Oh," John said resting his head on James's shoulder.

Sam collected a few of John's things to take back to the house. After they left James tried to get a hold of Greg. When he got just voice mail he left a really harsh message that Sam ended up putting her hands on John's ears it was so bad. She could tell her father was pissed off and she really didn't blame him.

When they got back to the house they found Lisa's car in the drive along with a car neither knew who's it was. Once they got inside James found Lisa talking to a stranger so he sent Sam upstairs with John and Elizabeth so he could talk to the two of them. Little did he know what the man said would change his life forever.

Meanwhile once Greg left the house he went to a stripper's bar to just get Stacy off his mind.

"What can I do for you sir?" the bartender asked.

"Sex on the beach," Greg siad.

"What's in that?" the bartender asked.

(AN: that's a drink my sister just had it)

"You're the fucking bartender and you don't know?" Greg yelled.

"Sir I just started not that long ago," Jim the bartender said.

"You fucking started a year ago," Greg said.

"So?" Jim asked.

"You should know how to bartend within six months," Greg said.

"Well accuse me," Jim said snobbishly.

"Sex on the beach has 1 ½ oz vodka, ½ oz Peach Schnapps, ½ oz Clambered raspberry liqueur, along with cranberry and OJ," Greg said.

"We don't have that," Jim said.

"Give me rum and coke," Greg said.

"Coming up," Jim said.

"I'm not paying for that," Greg said.

"And why not?" Jim asked.

"Because the rum should be a fourth of the glass not a shot. That's mostly pop," Greg said.

So Jim put more rum in it and then Greg paid for it. After that he took a seat where he got a lap dance.

He spent the night with some girl that he didn't even know. They took it back to the house where they got it up. In the morning Greg would wake up to regret it. Little did he know James was sitting outside the house watching him. When James had seen how drunk Greg was he left the house because he figured he'd deal with Greg in the morning.

AN: So I was taking some of that stuff in the bar off of what I saw/heard this past week. Hoped you liked. No I didn't make up Sex on the Beach. It's a drink go to probably any bar and they can tell you that it is a drink.

Next Chapter: Monday morning


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Here we go again

Summary: Greg gets knocked up again

Sequel to What the hell?

Author: Mikesh

Disclaimer: Don't own House

Part: 12 of 38

From Friday to Monday Greg and his hooker friend spent it in the bedroom. She was high and he was drunk. They didn't really leave the bedroom until Monday. Monday morning she left because he was only paying her to be with him until Monday. That's when Greg finally dragged his ass out of bed and to the shower. After he was done there he got dressed and then went to survey his house. Thankfully they'd kept it in the bedroom they didn't take it to other parts of the house. After that he got dressed and then cleaned up the bedroom. After words Greg headed back to work looking like shit.

"What are you doing here?" Cuddy asked running into Greg when he got off the elevator.

"Coming to work," Greg said not wanting to stand here and argue because of the headache he had.

"I fired you," Lisa said.

"You did?" Greg asked sarcastically.

"Yes now go," Lisa said pointing to the elevators.

"Like you can handle things without me," Greg said.

"Yes we can," Lisa said.

"Yeah right," Greg said.

"Go Greg," Lisa said.

"Fine whatever," Greg said leaving.

Once he got down stairs he went to the daycare and got John. John was happy to see his daddy but scared too because of what happened last time. He was currently hiding behind Sam's leg who was looking very pissed off at him.

She was down there today because they didn't have school. So they said she could stay. Yeah they bent the rules for doctors that they like. James had told the daycare that if Greg should show up he wanted to be contacted. So she had done just that. James was just walking in when Greg looked up.

"What?" Greg asked irritated.

"Let's go talk," James said seeing the frighten look in John's eyes.

"No he's my son too," Greg said stumbling a little bit.

"Come on Greg you're drunk," James said knowing that a drunk House wasn't good.

"Leave," Greg said.

"Greg come on," James said.

"No," Greg said.

"Come on," James said seeing the police coming.

"No," Greg said.

"Come on," James said through clinched teeth. He really didn't want John to see his daddy be taken down.

Greg saw the fear in John's eyes and the guys coming so he decided to go with James.

They went to the cafeteria where James bought him a cup of black coffee.

"I've made a hell of a mess," Greg said feeling the alcohol wearing off.

"Yeah," James said.

"I wasn't asking you," Greg said lifting his head off of his arm.

"Well you said it not me," James said.

"Whatever," Greg said getting up.

"Where are you going?" James asked standing up also.

"To get my son," Greg said.

"No you're not. He's not going with you," James said.

"Who says? You?" Greg asked making sure James realized how much taller he was then James.

"Yeah," James said.

"I could take you with one hand behind my back," Greg said.

"Let's try it," James said trying to make himself seem taller then Greg which wasn't happening.

"I'm not going to take on a little shrimp like you," Greg said smirking at James which freaked him out. He knew this wasn't Gregory House talking. He'd seen this Greg before and quite hoped not to see him again.

"You're not taking John," James said parental mood kicking in fully.

"You can't stop me," Greg said.

"So you think," James said.

"I'm his father so try it and find yourself flat on the floor," Greg said getting on the elevator.

"Yeah and I'm also his father. You think John wants to be with you? Look what you did to him last time. He's afraid of you," James said.

He didn't see the punch that he felt only minutes later.

After the elevator stopped on the floor of the daycare he saw the police waiting for him. So he turned around and went home. Once he got home he sat and did nothing expect look at the blank TV screen. Anyone who saw him would think he was stoned. Little did Greg know he was going to be getting a visit from someone who would open his eyes up.

Next chapter: person comes visiting.


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Here we go again

Summary: Greg gets knocked up again

Sequel to What the hell?

Author: Mikesh

Disclaimer: Don't own House

Part: 13 of 38

AN: same night

AN2: Sorry if he seems too out of character. I really don't know how I'd behave if I lost someone really close to me like that.

At around eight o'clock there was a knock on the door. Greg finally tore his eyes away from the blank TV screen. He got up and answered his door.

To say Greg was shocked to see who was at his door was an understatement. He was down right shocked to see Sam standing there in sweats and a sweatshirt.

"What do you want?" Greg asked.

"To talk," Sam said deciding to be nice for now.

"About what?" Greg asked.

"Your son," Sam said still standing outside.

"What about him?" Greg asked.

"About how he misses you but he's afraid of you too," Sam said.

"That's none of your business," Greg said about to shut the door but found a foot in the door.

"YOU ARE THE WORST FATHER THERE IS! YOUR SON MISSES HIS MOTHER AND ALL YOU CAN DO IS THINK OF YOURSELF!" Sam screamed in Greg's face while pushing him into the house.

"Get your hands off of me," Greg said surprised by her strength.

"NOT UNTIL YOU ADMIT YOU'RE WRONG!" Sam yelled.

"He deserved it. He doesn't need to grow up being a big baby," Greg said.

Sam was seeing red now. She was so pissed she didn't know whether to slap him, curse him out or spit in his face.

She chose to spit in his face. That earned her a slap by Greg.

"See you are a bad father," Sam said laughing evilly in his face.

That's when something inside Greg snapped. He stared hitting on Sam with his fist. It wasn't until Sam started crying out that he realized what he was doing. That's when he realized she was right. He was a bad father. So he took his jacket and got onto his bike and left. He didn't know where he was going but he knew he had to get out of there.

Meanwhile back at the house Sam sat there crying. She couldn't believe that she'd been so mean to Greg. He'd been so kind to her and she's been a bitch to him. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't go home because her father would see the bruise and then he'd go after Greg. But she couldn't stay because if her dad found her missing he'd go crazy. She didn't know why but lately he's been sticker on her for no reason. Sam decided to leave and hope her father was in bed by now. She was hoping that he thought she was in her room studying or something. That was another weird thing to Sam. Her father seemed to go to bed earlier then usual. When she asked him about it he told her that he just got up earlier then usual now-a-days. She wasn't so sure about that anymore.

Once Sam got home she snuck up to her room without her father seeing her thankfully or so she thought. Little did she know James had been standing outside in the shadows. James had went up to her room and found her gone. He's seen that she had went out the window so he decided to wait and see if she'd come home. If she hadn't been home by ten then he would have started the freak out. He never saw the bruise on her face as he went into the house shaking his head in amusement. She was so like him when it came to seeing someone. He figured that she had a little crush or something. He really couldn't get mad since he was sneaking out at her age. But he did need to have a talking to her. That could wait until later tomorrow.

Little did anyone know while they slept Greg was just getting onto the highway. He hadn't been looking when he crossed the yellow line. All he saw was a trucker coming at him. He swerved to miss it but ended up flipping over the rail they had there. He fell into a ditch where he lost awareness. He wasn't aware of them taking him to the hospital.

James woke up around three in the morning to his cell going off. All it said was Greg hospital now. So he got up and got dressed but not before he gave his wife a kiss good-bye. He then left for the hospital unaware of his daughter in the backseat. She had heard the pager and wanted to see what her father was doing.

Next Chapter: hospital.


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Here we go again

Summary: Greg gets knocked up again

Sequel to What the hell?

Author: Mikesh

Disclaimer: Don't own House

Part: 14 of 38

When James got to the hospital Sam stayed in the car or that had been her plan.

"Come on out Sam," James said.

Sam couldn't believe that her father knew she had come with. She decided to just lay there for awhile.

"Sam I know you're in the back seat get on out," James said standing by the back door.

So Sam decided to do as her father told her.

"How did you know?" Sam asked stepping out of the car.

"I saw you sneaking into the car," James said.

"Damn!" Sam said.

"Come on," James said smiling at his daughter while shaking his head.

They went into the hospital and then to the nurses' station to see what was going on with Greg.

When the nurse directed him to Robert he went over to him.

"Hey guys," Robert said.

"How's Greg?" James asked.

As of yet he had to see Sam's bruised cheek. She had her hair covering it so that he wouldn't see it.

"That's a pretty nasty bruise you've got there Sam," Robert said seeing it.

"Where's…wait what bruise?" James asked turning to Sam.

"None," Sam said turning so her father couldn't pull her hair back.

Too late he caught her before she could turn.

"What happened?" James asked pissed that someone dare lay a hand on his daughter.

"I ran into a wall," Sam said pulling her hair back.

"Sam that doesn't happen from running into a wall," Robert said.

"I must have done it when I was sleeping," Sam said.

"Sam," James said grabbing his daughter on the shoulders.

"What's wrong?" James asked seeing her flinch.

"Must have hurt my shoulder," Sam said.

"Let me see," James said forgetting that they were standing out in the hallway.

"What here?" Sam asked.

"You're wearing another shirt under it," James said.

He knew she liked to wear spaghetti strap shirt under long sleeve shirts.

"Oh let's sit down," Robert said grabbing James before he collapsed onto the floor.

"It's nothing," Sam said putting the sweater back on.

"Sam what happened?" James asked crying now.

"I told you," Sam said following Robert and her father to a seat.

"Sam you only get those kind of bruises by someone laying their hands on you," Robert said.

"No one hit me," Sam said not looking Robert in the face which told him she was lying.

"Who?" Robert asked teeth clinched.

Over the last three years Sam had came to be like a niece to him. It was pretty much a written rule that they watched out for each other's kids. None of them ever said it but it was just something that formed over the years.

"Sam?" James asked when his daughter didn't answer.

"Greg," Sam mumbled so low either heard her.

"Speak up," James said putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Greg," Sam said but it came out sounding like Meg.

"Greg?" Robert asked.

Instead of answering Sam just shook her head.

"He better be fucking dead because he will be when I'm done with him," James said jumping up. He had to sit right back down because he started seeing spots in front of his eyes.

"Dad!" Sam screamed jumping up to catch her father which is what Robert did too.

"I'm fine," James said a few minutes later.

"You almost fainted," Robert said.

"I'm fine," James said shaking both their arms off of him.

"Dad," Sam said when her father stood up again.

"I'm fine," James snapped.

"James sit down," Robert said.

"I'm fine," James said glaring at them daring them to come near him again.

"What's wrong with him?" Robert asked after James was out of ear shot.

"I don't know he's been like that lately," Sam said.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" Robert asked.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked looking at the floor.

"You know what I mean," Robert said.

"I ran into his fist," Sam said.

"Sam I've heard those accuses so many times it's not even funny anymore. What did

Greg do to you?" Robert asked seeing that James was standing across the hall listening to them.

"He hit me but I deserved it," Sam quickly added.

"Sam no one deserves to be hit," Robert said.

"I did," Sam said turning her eyes so she was looking into her father's angry face.

"Sam you do not deserve this," Robert said.

"Yes I did. He did it to defend himself," Sam said.

"Greg had no right to raise his fist to you," Robert said.

"I GOT WHAT I DESERVED!" Sam screamed standing up and walking away.

That's when James snapped he went charging towards Greg's room to give him a piece of his mind. That's where he'd been was at the nurses' station getting the room that Greg was in.

Next chapter: the boys have a little heart to heart or something like that


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Here we go again

Summary: Greg gets knocked up again

Sequel to What the hell?

Author: Mikesh

Disclaimer: Don't own House

Part: 15 of 38

When James got to Greg's room Greg was just waking up. So James went over to his bed and punched him as hard as he could in the jaw.

"What the fuck was that for?" Greg asked waking up fully.

"For laying a hand on my daughter you fucking bastard!" James said screaming. He would have hit Greg again but Robert was keeping him from doing it.

"What are you talking about?" Greg asked not remembering right away. Then it hit him like a tone of bricks.

"Yeah you know what I'm talking about," James said still fighting to get free.

"God yes," Greg said burring his face in his hands.

"I'm sorry Greg," Sam said coming into the room.

"Why are you defending him?" James asked not believing his daughter.

"Because it's my fault dad," Sam said.

"No it's not Sam," James said closing his eyes because it hurt him to see his daughter blame herself.

"He's right Sam I shouldn't have snapped at you like I did," Greg said head still in his hands.

"You had every right to," Sam said.

Without even realizing it she had went back to the way she had been when her mother was with Charles.

"Can you two leave us alone?" Greg asked.

"I'm not leaving you with my daughter alone," James said getting angry.

"Oh piss off James. I'm not going to hurt her now. I didn't mean to the first time. She's like a daughter to me. I'm not going to hurt her. Hell let Robert stay if you're so afraid," Greg said.

"No I'll be staying," James said.

"Daddy just go," Sam said.

She had a habit of calling James daddy when she wanted him to do something for her.

"Fine, but I will be standing right outside the door," James said letting Robert lead him outside.

"So what did you want?" Sam asked after she heard the door close.

"I'm sorry for what I did. I had no right to do it," Greg said.

"Yes you did. I was a bitch to you. You had to stand up for yourself," Sam said.

"Sam you're a 13 year old girl who doesn't deserve to be hit by anyone. Yeah it was being rude if it was any other day. But this isn't so you had every right to say it," Greg said.

"Are you drunk?" Sam asked.

"I think so, so be happy you're getting this much out of me," Greg said giving a slight smile.

"Is this your way of saying that you're not going to tell my dad?" Sam asked hopefully.

"Sorry kid but he's listening in now. You know your father," Greg said smiling for the first time since Stacy's death.

"I know," Sam said not too happy.

"Samantha Lin Wilson how dare you!" James said coming back into the room.

"See what I mean?" Greg said smiling at her.

"Yeah," Sam said looking grim.

"You're coming with me," James said pulling Sam by her arm.

"James!" Greg said harshly.

"What?" James snapped back.

"Leave her alone. It's not her fault. She actually helped me," Greg said.

"What?" James asked looking like he didn't believe Greg.

"Had she not said that stuff and I hadn't left then I wouldn't be here. I'd still be at home doing God knows what," Greg said.

"Oh," James said letting go of his daughter's arm.

Thanks, Sam mouthed to Greg.

In reply Greg gave her a slight nod.

"Can you and Robert leave us for a bit?" James asked.

"No problem," Sam said wanting to get out of the room with Robert right behind her.

"So what do you think they're talking about?" Sam asked taking a seat on the floor across from Greg's room.

"I don't know let's go find out," Robert said getting up and giving her a hand. They snuck to the door and started listening in.

"So what happened tonight?" James asked taking a seat.

"I snapped and took it out on the closes thing which happened to be her," Greg said looking out the window.

"The scary part is that's something you would have done when pregnant with John," James said.

"Yeah well your mood's something a pregnant woman would go through," Greg said snickering. He didn't notice James freeze up for a second.

"Well if anyone in this room is pregnant it's you," James said watching Greg's hand go to his stomach for a split second and then back up.

'Ok that was just weird,' James thought to himself.

"Leave I need some rest and you need your beauty sleep," Greg said laying back down.

Really it was because he was just sore. Thankfully nothing was broken just bruised. If he hadn't been drunk then he may not even be here.

James left Greg be to go think some things over. And he was dead on his feet. Also he didn't want Lisa to wake up and find him and Sam gone. So he and Sam left the hospital and headed home.

Since Robert was keeping Greg two days the next night James slipped a light sleeping med into Greg's iv they had in him. It was just to help his body since he'd drink for three days straight and didn't eat during that time.

Once James was sure Greg was out he lifted up Greg's night gown. He gasped when he saw the bruises and scratches on Greg's stomach. Putting that aside he applied jell to Greg's stomach. The only reason he thought Greg maybe pregnant again was the way his hand hovered over his stomach when they had talked. Sure enough there was an eight week old fetus living in Greg. James about fell over when he saw that. He couldn't understand how Greg could be pregnant this time. The only thing he knew was he needed to get out of there now.

Before James left he made sure that there were no traces of him being there left in the room. He then slipped out of the room down to his office to think things over.

It was finally Thursday before James went to talk to Greg about what he found. John was still living with him but Greg had seen him while he was in the hospital. John had seemed to have forgotten about what had happened. He was just so happy to see his daddy.

So here James was at Greg's house about to tell him for the second time he was pregnant.

"What you doing here?" Greg asked answering the door.

"We need to talk," James said.

"Come in," Greg said moving aside for James.

"Thanks," James said.

"Is John alright?" Greg asked.

"Yeah this has nothing to do with him. Maybe a little bit but not a whole lot," James said.

"What is it?" Greg asked finishing up drying the dish in his hand.

"You're pregnant," James blurted it out.

All you could hear was the sound of the dish breaking into millions of pieces.

"No it can't be," Greg said taking a seat.

"That's what I thought too. But you're eight weeks pregnant," James said going over and closing the blind so no one saw something they shouldn't be.

He noticed the look that crossed Greg's face and his hand go down to his stomach.

"Would you like to tell me how that's possible after all this time," James said.

"Ihadehergetmepregnantagain," Greg said in one breath.

"What was that?" James asked.

"I said I hadhergetmepregnantagain," Greg said.

"Greg I can't understand you when you mumble," James said.

"I said I had her get me pregnant again," Greg said turning bright red not looking up into the shocked face of James.

"Why?" James asked.

"Because Stacy wanted another child," Greg said.

No they had never told anyone well Stacy had told Lisa who hadn't told her husband about the pregnancies.

"Why didn't she just get pregnant?" James asked his brain going into overdrive.

"Because she couldn't carry a pregnancy through," Greg said still not looking up at Wilson.

"So you just said yes?" James asked not believing his ears. He too had to take a seat now.

"After some thinking yes," Greg said finally looking up at James.

"Do you know how lucky you were last time?" James asked going into mother tone without even knowing it.

"What are you my mother?" Greg asked.

"No," James said.

"Yes I know how lucky I was. Do you think I planned on raising a child let alone two by myself?" Greg asked.

"Well you should have thought about that before you stared this," James said getting pissed at Greg for no reason.

"What is your problem?" Greg said.

"What are you going to do if something happens to you during delivery?" James asked.

"You'll have a son to raise," Greg said.

"I can't bear the thought of loosing you," James said letting a tear roll down his cheek.

"Umm there is something seriously wrong with you," Greg said.

"I know," James mumbled to himself.

"If you're so worried that something will happen give me the best abortion person you know. Oh that's right I'm a male so this is dangerous both ways," Greg said raising his voice.

"Don't raise your voice at me," James said clamping his hand over his mouth as soon as he said it.

"Ok that's just too weird for me," Greg said.

"Yeah me too," James said leaving without another word. He headed straight to the hospital to find out what was wrong with him.

Next chapter: Greg cleans up his act/gets son back


	16. Chapter 16

Title: Here we go again

Summary: Greg gets knocked up again

Sequel to What the hell?

Author: Mikesh

Disclaimer: Don't own House

Part: 16 of 38

AN: takes place two weeks later

Today Wilson was going over to Greg's to see how he was coming alone. John was living with him on a trial bases. Meaning that if for any reason at all James didn't think Greg was ready for John to be with him then he'd come get him and Greg wouldn't fight him. So far everything had seemed to be going well for Greg. He'd gotten rid of the alcohol again just like when he was expecting John. John didn't' know yet because Greg wanted to get his head wrapped around it first. It was one thing to be planning for it but totally different to find out that it was for real. John could tell something was up but he never asked what it was. He was very smart which did scare Greg and James at times.

"Yes?" Greg asked coming to the door carrying John in his arms.

"Just came to see you two," James said holding out his arms and smiling like a goof at John.

Of course John wanted to go to James. He had started to come around over the time he had been with James.

"We're doing fine," Greg said letting James into the house.

"Well that's good to hear," James said.

"What's up?" Greg asked knowing the look on James's face.

"What do you mean?" James asked sitting down on the couch while setting John in his lap.

"I know that look it's the something's up and you need to talk," Greg said taking a seat on the opposite side.

"Nope nothing's up," James said while thinking 'Ok he knows me too well by now'

"Hey John can you leave daddy and I alone for a few minutes?" Greg asked looking at his son.

"Why can't I stay?" John asked.

"This is a grown up conversation and you'd just be bored with it. Why don't you go play with that doll your sister just got you?" Greg asked.

"Ok," John said climbing off James's lap.

"Sam got him a new doll?" James asked.

"She helped me pick it out," Greg said knowing James was avoiding talking about what was wrong.

"Oh," James said looking anywhere except at Greg.

"Just spill man," Greg said.

"Ok remember how you were pregnant with John?" James asked looking at Greg.

"Yeah that's not something you easily forget," Greg said.

"Anyhow how did you know that you wanted him? I mean really wanted him?" James asked.

That took Greg aback. He figured that James just wanted to talk about some fight that he and Lisa had had.

"I guess I really didn't until after he was born. I thought myself crazy for going through with it. And I was quite afraid of having him start kicking and then wake up a week later and he be dead. Why do you ask?" Greg asked not realizing that his hand had moved to his stomach.

"Just was," James said getting up.

"I've known you for how many year? You don't think I know you by now?" Greg asked putting a hand on James's arm.

"I mean why are you asking? You thinking of having a baby?" Greg asked when James was quite.

"No why would I do that?" James asked.

"I don't know. You're the one asking not me," Greg said letting go of James's arm.

"I was just wondering. Well got to go," James said leaving without another word.

'Yeah right you're just wondering. Just wondering my ass,' Greg thought to himself.

Little did he know John had heard pretty much the whole conversation. He ran up to his room so his daddy wouldn't see him listening in.

Over the next week Greg tried to figure out what James had up his sleeve. Little did he know exactly what he was going to find was going on with James would change his son's life.

Next chapter: Greg finds out


	17. Chapter 17

Title: Here we go again

Summary: Greg gets knocked up again

Sequel to What the hell?

Author: Mikesh

Disclaimer: Don't own House

Part: 17 of 38

AN: takes place one week later

AN2: takes place first week of November it's Tuesday November 3rd right now.

Greg had started to figure out what foods effected him from working. He found that he didn't have morning sickness like he did with John. Well he did but it was only with the certain foods. But otherwise he was good. John still didn't know. Greg was waiting until he got pass three months and he had to talk to James to see if he wanted to be there when John heard all of this.

I mean it's one thing to hear your daddy had you but to actually see it happen is totally different.

"How's John?" Allison asked as Greg came into the office.

No they didn't know either about the secret Greg carried. He wanted to tell John first. Right now James was the only one to know.

"He's good why what's up?" Greg asked knowing that something was when she asked about John when she'd just saw him yesterday and the day before that and so on.

"Nothing," Allison said not looking Greg in the eyes.

"Say that to me looking me in the eyes," Greg said hanging up his jacket.

"Nothing," Allison said looking Greg in the eyes.

"Spill Allison," Greg said.

"There's something up with James. I saw him rushing to the bathroom this morning going to get sick," Allison said.

"Is that all?" Greg asked bored.

"That's a pretty big thing," Allison said.

"Well when he wants to come clean then he can," Greg said taking a seat at his desk.

"AHH," Allison said leaving to go back to the conference room.

"What's up with her?" Stacy asked coming into the room.

"She's upset because something's up with James and I don't really care," Greg said.

"What's wrong with him?" Stacy asked getting concerned.

"I don't know but we'll find out sooner or later," Greg said.

"Probably just Lisa and the kids," Stacy said smiling.

Yes she still had feeling for James. There wasn't a day she woke up and didn't regret leaving him when she was pregnant. If she could have done it all over then she would never have left him. But she did have to think of all the good that came out of it. James got a son and she got a job where she didn't have to look her best everyday for the doctor. She was treated as an equal with Greg. Well kind of but more then what she used to be.

"Hmm probably," Greg said not paying attention anymore.

"Well I've got to go," Stacy said.

"Ok," Greg said.

Since Stacy knew he wasn't paying attention she went into the conference room to see what the others were up to.

20 minutes later…

Greg was in the men's room just getting ready to leave his stall when someone rushed into the bathroom. Greg stayed where he was to see what they were doing.

He didn't have long to wait before he heard retching in the toilet. So as quietly as he could he left the stall to go see who the unlucky guy was.

To Greg's surprise it was James in the stall getting rid of everything he had.

"Greg leave me alone," James said knowing that Greg was right behind him.

"No this is too interesting to leave just now," Greg said.

"Leave," James said.

"Are you crying?" Greg asked not being able to see James's face since he was facing the opposite wall.

"No," James choked out.

"Yes you are," Greg said cracking a smile.

"Fuck off," James said not having the energy to say much else.

"Wow that's a big comeback," Greg said leaning down to see what was wrong.

"Get away," James said slapping Greg's hand away from him.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong," Greg said.

"Just leave," James said.

"No I have a right to know what's wrong," Greg said.

"You want to know what's wrong?" James asked getting angry.

"Yeah," Greg said.

"I'll tell you what's wrong. Maybe it's the fact that I have to deal with a pain in the ass everyday and that I have to deal with three children that drive me up the wall. Then to top it off I have a baby to deal with," James said getting up and advancing on Greg who'd gotten up by now.

"What finally knocked up Stacy?" Greg asked.

"Fuck you!" James shouted.

"Oh so you did," Greg said smirking.

"I'M THE ONE FUCKING PREGNANT!!" James yelled into Greg's face.

"Yeah I almost believe you'd have the balls to do that," Greg said.

"Well it happened," James said leaning on the sink while Greg took a seat.

"Yeah and I just ended up pregnant by magic too," Greg said.

"Oh shit," Greg said going white.

"What?" James asked fearing the answer.

"Nothing," Greg said.

"What?" James asked turning his head to look at Greg.

"You maybe pregnant because of me," Greg said.

"What?" James asked giving him a death glare.

"Pam was acting really weird when I went and saw her. Remember when I told you to go get yourself knocked up?" Greg asked.

"So?" James asked finally turning fully around and crossing his arms over his chest.

"I think that was actually some sort of curse talking. Meaning she made it as a wish well it wasn't as you can tell," Greg said.

"What ever," James said thinking Greg was just pulling his leg.

"Tell me this how do you know you're pregnant?" Greg asked.

"Does the fact that I've been throwing up for a week straight tell you anything?" James asked.

"No could be the flu," Greg said.

"God and I thought women were dense," James said rubbing his face.

"Hey! Look who's been acting like a woman," Greg said.

"Don't even go there," James said glaring at him.

"You know that your glare is just like a woman's?" Greg asked.

"Fuck you," James said.

"That hurt," Greg said faking hurt.

"Anyhow about this thing," James said.

"Baby?" Greg asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah that," James said.

"What about it?" Greg asked.

"How am I going to tell Lisa?" James asked.

"Tell her that you have to go see a relative and then go get rid of it so she'll never know," Greg said.

"What? No! That's horrible!" James said.

Greg only said it to see James's reaction to it. He would never dare say it if he thought James would have actually gone though with that.

"Well tell her and hope she doesn't throw you out on your ass. But I guess if she does then you'll have Stacy to go back to," Greg said.

"God Sam," James said groaning.

"What about her?" Greg asked raising his eyebrow.

"She's my daughter," James said.

"Really? I thought that she was just someone that just had been around for no reason," Greg said.

"Not that. How am I going to tell her?" James asked.

"How do you even know that you're pregnant?" Greg asked.

"Because I took two pregnancy test," James mumbled into his hand.

"What was that?" Greg asked holding his hand to his ear.

"I just know," James said.

"Have you even done an ultrasound on yourself?" Greg asked knowing what James had said and deciding this wasn't the time to tease him.

"I took blood and had it tested," James said.

"And it came back positive?" Greg asked.

"Yeah all three samples," James said.

"Are you stupid?" Greg asked.

"Excuse me?" James asked looking Greg in the eye.

"You don't send blood to the lab. What would you have done had they figured it out?" Greg asked going into motherly role.

"I did it myself," James said.

"Oh," Greg said.

"Yeah that's what I thought," James said.

"So how do you know for sure if you haven't done an ultrasound?" Greg asked.

"The morning sickness pretty much confirmed it," James said.

"Come on," Greg said getting off the chair and going out the door.

So James followed Greg to the elevator and then down to the room they usually kept the ultrasound machine.

"Lay down," Greg said turning on the machine.

"Why?" James asked.

"Because I'm going to do an ultrasound to make sure you're not just imaging it," Greg said.

"God this is so embarrassing," James said turning red in the cheeks.

"Trust me this isn't the worse of it all," Greg said.

"Thanks," James said glaring at Greg.

"Welcome," Greg said smirking at James.

"Why do you even care?" James asked.

"Because if you faint then I'll be the one blamed by your wife," Greg said.

"She won't blame you," James said.

"Just take off your shirt," Greg said.

So after James took off his lab coat he got onto the table. Yes he made sure the door was locked so that no one could walk in on him.

"Well I can't very well do this though your shirt," Greg said.

"I so hate you right now," James said unbuttoning his shirt.

He was hoping to God that it was all in his head. That way he didn't have to go to his wife and tell her that he was carrying their baby.

"Off with that shirt and the tie," Greg said when James reveled that he was wearing a wife beater.

"What happened to the shoulder?" Greg asked seeing the scare that looked pretty old.

"College wound," James said looking it.

"How did you get it?" Greg asked.

"Doesn't matter," James said looking at it sadly.

"Come on off with the pants," Greg said.

"I wish you were Cameron right now," James said turning red in the cheeks.

"Get used to me because I'll be your doctor for the next nine months," Greg said.

"Who says you'll be my doctor?" James asked.

"Well who else would be?" Greg asked.

"My wife?" James asked.

"Yeah like that'll happen," Greg said pressing his fingers to James's stomach.

"God what did you do stick them in ice?" James asked flinching at the coldness.

"Yes I did just for you. Stop being a baby," Greg said going back to his task at hand.

"Hurt?" Greg asked seeing James look like he was in pain.

"Just a little bit," James said.

"Ok," Greg said removing his hands and applying jell to James's stomach.

"Congratulations mommy you have a nine week fetus in you," Greg said with a cheesy grin on his face.

"Oh God," James said letting his head drop back down.

"Geese act a little more excited," Greg said.

"I remember you not being happy about John," James said not removing his hand off of his face.

"Well that was then, this is now," Greg said.

"So you think," James said finally lifting his head to see that Greg wasn't pulling his leg.

"So who's the proud daddy?" Greg asked wiping off the ultrasound while James cleaned off his stomach.

"Lisa," James said turning away from Greg to do up his pants.

"Hmm," Greg said.

"Wait not so fast. Need to check up on your little bugger," James said.

"She's fine," Greg said laying his hand on his stomach.

"She?" James asked.

"Well it was a he last time so got to be a she now," James said.

"Anyhow up on the table," James said.

"Oh mom do we have to?" Greg asked in a whinny three year old voice.

"Remember that next time John says that," James said.

"Hmm," Greg said looking pissed as he got onto the table.

"Come on Greg," James said.

"Fine," Greg lifting up his shirt.

Today he had went with blue jeans and a t-shirt no dress shirt or jacket.

"So how is she?" Greg asked after James was done while he was wiping off his stomach.

"Well it looks like we'll be delivering at the same time. Ok that just sounded too weird for my liking," James said shaking his head.

"Joys," Greg said.

"Now how to tell the kids," James said.

"First tell your wife. I'll take John tonight," Greg said.

"He lives with. But I'll take him tonight even though I'm not suppose to have him until tomorrow night," James said.

"Pussy," Greg said.

"Fine," James said feeling tears stinging his eyes.

"Don't go all weepy on me James," Greg said.

"I'll be fine," James said.

This getting emotional easy was getting tiring.

Since tonight was Tuesday James decided that he'd just see if Sam wouldn't mind hanging out with Greg and that way he could tell Lisa in private.

Sam had no problem with it. She didn't ask why figuring they wanted alone time. So after work James went home and started working on a meal to die for. While Greg took John, Sam, and Elizabeth went back to his place for the night.

The good part for James was Elizabeth wanted to be around her uncle Greg. She adored him. And her brother John so he didn't have to worry about that. He had told Lisa that Greg wanted to take the kids out because he hadn't ever had all three at the same time. She bought it when Greg backed up the story.

Next chapter: James tells Lisa


	18. Chapter 18

Title: Here we go again

Summary: Greg gets knocked up again

Sequel to What the hell?

Author: Mikesh

Disclaimer: Don't own House

Part: 18 of 38

AN: takes place November 3rd

The first thing that Lisa noticed when she got home was the flowers leading to the kitchen. Then she noticed all the good smells that were coming from the kitchen.

"Hey baby," Lisa said giving James a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey," James said returning the kiss.

"Whata cooking?" Lisa asked.

"Have to wait to find out," James said smiling.

"Hmm," Lisa said returning the smile.

"Go get changed if you want," James said not wanting her to see it.

"Ok," Lisa said knowing that her husband wanted her out of the kitchen.

By time Lisa got back from her shower James had everything set out. He even had served the wine. Well that's what she thought it was. Little did she know it was fruit juice. Not that they usually were big drinkers since their daughter had come along.

"Thank you," Lisa said after James pulled out her seat.

She was wearing sweats and a sweeter. In James' eyes she couldn't look anymore beautiful then she did now.

"Welcome," James said after pushing her chair in.

"We have baby ribs, baby corn, baby potatoes and baby chocolate pies for dessert," James said taking the lid off the plate.

"Are you trying to tell me you want another child?" Lisa asked after James sat down.

"Not exactly," James said.

"Then what exactly?" Lisa asked.

"I'mtheonehavingthebaby," James said in one breath.

"What?" Lisa asked raising an eyebrow.

"I said I'm the one having the baby," James said turning red in the cheeks.

But in the candle light you really couldn't tell.

"Good one," Lisa said smiling.

"I'm not joking," James said after closing his eyes for a couple of minutes.

"Excuse me?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah I'm three months pregnant with your son or daughter," James said not looking her in the face.

"Come on out Greg," Lisa said.

"This isn't a joke," James said pulling out the ultrasound.

"Oh," Lisa said before passing out.

Once she came too she started laughing.

"No it wasn't a dream," James said looking down at Lisa's face which was resting in his lap.

"Did you see it for yourself?" Lisa asked lifting her head up.

"Yeah I did," James said.

"So we're going to have another child?" Lisa asked.

"Wait no more freak out?" James asked.

"Well I saw it first hand with your son so I have no reason to think you'd lie to me," Lisa said standing up.

"There's another thing," James said.

"What?" Lisa asked.

"Greg's pregnant again," James said.

"How?" Lisa asked.

"Well I guess Stacy couldn't have kids which by the look on your face you already knew. Greg decided that he'd carry another child. Well it looks like she got him in the end. He somehow cured whatever me and now I'm pregnant with your child," James said.

"Oh," Lisa said sitting down.

"You mad?" James asked.

"Shocked but not mad," Lisa said.

"Good," James said taking a seat.

They went back to their cooled down meal. Neither of them talked. After they ate their dessert they did the dishes then they went up to their bedroom. They spent the rest of the night in bed. Lisa had her head rested on James's stomach and he had his arm rested on her shoulders. Both had big grins on their faces because they couldn't believe this was really happening. They were both thinking how much like would change.

The next afternoon…

James asked Greg when he wanted to tell Sam and John. They decided sooner the better. So they decided to do it tonight after work. Lisa would take Elizabeth back to the house and they'd go to Greg's place. It's not that James didn't want to tell Elizabeth but she wouldn't understand it like John would. She was only two after all. Yes only a year younger then John. But John was smart for a three year old. Too bad for Elizabeth she didn't get all the smarts like her brother did.

Next chapter: they tell them.


	19. Chapter 19

Title: Here we go again

Summary: Greg gets knocked up again

Sequel to What the hell?

Author: Mikesh

Disclaimer: Don't own House

Part: 19 of 38

After work that night Greg went to the daycare to get John and Sam. James was going to meet him over at his house.

"Come on Sam it's time to go," Greg said.

"Ok," Sam said.

James had told her that he and Greg had something to tell her and John. When she asked about Lisa he told her that Lisa already knew. That of course got Sam to try and get the answer out of Lisa but she wouldn't budge.

After Greg got John ready to go they left for the house. Once they got to the house Greg started on dinner which was left over potato soup. Greg was just getting ready to put it on the table when James came into the house. James had went home to change because he found that he felt more comfortable in pants that had a stretchable waist band. He just hated wearing a belt because the truth was he was afraid it'd hurt the baby. So when he got home now-a-days he put on those kind of pants. Some times it was sweats other times it were pants he used to work out in. Sam had asked about it. All he said was he'd started gaining weight in his old age. Of course she didn't buy it but she didn't push either.

"Hey dad," Sam said.

"Hey honey," James said kissing Sam on the forehead.

"Soup?" Greg asked.

"What kind?" James said.

"Potato," Greg said.

"Sure," James said.

James was starting to not have morning sickness which he was great full for. Greg was finding that his morning sickness was starting to go away too. Neither talked about it in less they were at one of the houses.

After they ate they went right into the living room.

"What we're about to tell you maybe hard to gasp. Don't worry because we're both having that problem still," James said looking at John and Sam.

"You're not dieing are you?" Sam asked.

"Daddy's dieing?" John asked tears welling up in his little eyes.

"Sam!" James scolded as Greg attended to John.

"What?" Sam asked.

"No we're not dieing," James said.

"You're not?" John asked looking up from where his head was resting against his daddy's chest.

"No Johnny we're not," Greg said giving his son a kiss on the head.

Johnny was kind of a nickname Greg used.

"Then what's so important that we both need to be here?" Sam asked.

"We're pregnant," James said.

"Good one dad," Sam said starting to crack up.

"What's pregnant mean?" John asked.

"It's when you have a baby," Greg said looking down at John.

"Oh," John said.

"Sam we're not joking," James said after Sam calmed down.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Sam you're going to have two new siblings," Greg said still holding John.

"So who's the father? Err…mother?" Sam asked.

"Mother," Greg said.

"So you two didn't?" Sam asked pointing between the two.

"Get either other pregnant?" Greg finished for her.

"Yeah," Sam said.

"No," Greg said.

"So who's the mother?" Sam asked.

"Stacy and Lisa," James said.

"Oh," Sam said.

"So I'm going to have a baby brother or sister?" John asked looking excited.

"Yeah but you'll have two," Greg said smiling at his son.

"Two? I get two?" John asked excited.

"Yeah buddy two," James said smiling at his son.

"Where are they?" John asked.

"They won't be here for another couple of months," Greg said with a smile on his face.

"How many is that?" John asked.

"Six months," Greg said.

"I have to wait six months?" John asked not believing that.

"Sorry but yeah," Greg said.

"Come soon," John yelled putting his mouth close to Greg's stomach.

"They can't hear you yet," James said chuckling.

"Oh," John said looking sad.

"What's wrong?" James said not even realizing that Sam had left the house.

"I wanted to talk to the baby," John said.

"You'll be able to in two months," James said.

"Two months? That's long time," John said.

"It'll go fast," James said.

"Good isn't it Sam," John asked looking over where Sam had been sitting.

That's when James and Greg realized that Sam was no longer in the house. James got up and ran out of the house to go look for his daughter. He was panicking as he was running. A block away he had to stop to catch his breath. He couldn't run like he used to be able to.

Sam just had to get out to clear her head. It was one thing to find out that your dad's best friend was having a kid but to find out your dad was too was another thing. It's not that she was upset about the baby. She loved Elizabeth and John, she was just afraid that this baby would replace her. She only thought that because her mom's ex had said so. Charlie had told her when her mom had the baby then he was only keeping her around to take care of it Of course he never said that in front of her mom. He waited until Stacy was at work to say it. Well the night she met her dad was the night her mom lost the baby. Or that's what she told Charlie. Really her mom hadn't been pregnant to begin with. Sam had known that but not Charlie.

She finally stopped at the park her dad usually took them to. She sat on the swing lost in her thoughts until a hand clamped onto her shoulder.

Sam just froze because she thought that Charlie had found her. She looked at the hand and saw that it belonged to Greg. Greg had went looking for Sam too because he cared about her. He knew that two to one she'd go to the park because it was the one place you could be left alone but didn't have to worry about someone hurting you.

"You scared me," Sam said taking in a deep breath.

"Like you did your dad you mean?" Greg asked sitting down on the other swing with John.

"I guess," Sam said not turning to look at him.

"Here call your dad," Greg said handing his phone to her.

"Why should I?" Sam asked.

"Because he's worried about you," Greg said already dialing the number.

"Yeah see you in a couple of minutes," Greg said hanging up the phone.

"Are you crying?" John asked.

"No," Sam said.

"Yes you are," John said as Sam got off the swing followed by Greg.

"Why are you following me?" Sam asked not turning around.

"I'm not," Greg said clamping his hand over his son's mouth so he didn't say that Greg was following her.

"Ok," Sam said getting ready to run. Or that had been her plan.

Greg had known she was about to run so he grabbed her arm before she could.

"Let me go," Sam said turning around trying to get out of Greg's grip.

"No," Greg said.

"Please," Sam said.

"Sam what's wrong?" Greg asked seeing the tears coming down her face.

"Just let me go," Sam said.

"Please?" Sam said seeing her father coming towards her.

"No," Greg said firmly.

"Greg!" James yelled jogging over to Greg and Sam.

Sam took that time to get away when Greg turned around and loosened his grip on her arm.

After she got her arm free Sam took off. Well Greg had sat John down and taken off after her which John did the same thing. She didn't get far before Greg got a hold of her around the waist.

"Let me go," Sam said struggling in Greg's grip.

"NO!" Greg said wrapping his other arm around her.

"Let me go," Sam said seeing her dad coming towards her.

"Sam what's wrong?" James asked coming towards her.

"Let me go," Sam said still trying to get free. She would have hit Greg in the stomach but was afraid what he'd do to her if she did.

"Sam calm down honey," James said coming over to her.

None of them realized that they were starting to attract attention from some people walking by. Some had stopped to see if they needed to be calling the cops.

"Sam what wrong?" John asked.

"John help me," Sam said.

So John started trying to help his sister. James got him off Greg's arm though.

"Just let me go," Sam said.

"Sam what's wrong?" James asked ready to cry. It hurt him to see his daughter so stressed out like that.

"You don't need me anymore just let me go," Sam said letting the tears come.

"Where did you get that?" James asked hurt that she would say something like that.

"You," Sam said.

"I never said that," James said.

"It's true. You have John, Elizabeth and this child. You don't need me. I'm just a pain that you felt sorry for," Sam said.

"Sam I love you with all of my heart," James said letting the tears fall.

"No you don't. You're just like the rest of them. You'll keep me around until the baby comes and then have no need for me anymore," Sam said.

"Let her go," James said.

Greg did so because he knew Sam was too upset to run now.

"Come here," James said pulling Sam into a bear hug.

"Sam let's go talk," James said dragging his daughter to a bench.

"I don't want to talk," Sam said wiping off her face.

"Where did you get the idea that I won't want you anymore?" James asked.

"Charlie," Sam said still not facing James.

"What?" James asked.

"Shortly before mom left him he thought she was pregnant. She wasn't but he didn't know that. Mom can't have more kids but she never told Charlie that. When she faked her pregnancy he told me that he was only keeping me around to take care of the baby. So I figured that's why you were keeping me around. To take care of this baby like I was going to that other baby," Sam said.

"Sam look at me," James said.

"I will never send you away. I love you with all of my heart. Hell I wanted you before I even knew you. I was heart broken when your mom left me," James said.

"Then why didn't you try to find me?" Sam asked angry.

"I did try to find her. Her parents wouldn't tell me where she went. She just disappeared one day and then shows back up a year later. What would you have me do? Your mom didn't want to be with me. I tried everything in my power," James said.

"You did?" Sam asked.

"Yes. I wondered for years what happened to you. Then I found out and here you are. Yes I'm having another child but you're still my first. I'll love you no matter what. I'll never send you away. Even if when John's five you turn up pregnant I will not send you away. I'll love you with all of my heart. Maybe a little upset but I won't shove you out of my life," James said.

"You mean it?" Sam asked.

"Yes I love you and always will," James said.

"I love you too," Sam said giving her father a hug.

"Love you three," John said coming over and hugging Sam's leg.

"Love you too," Sam said picking up John and giving him a hug along with her father.

"Let's take this back to the house," Greg said seeing that it was getting dark.

So with that all four of them left and headed back to Greg's place.

"So I have to wait six months to see my baby bro or sister?" John asked Greg for the hundredth time that night.

"Yes now good night John," Greg said turning off his son's light while smiling.

"Night daddy," John said.

"I think we better be heading home," James said.

"Well I'll see you two later," Greg said.

"Bye," Sam said.

She and her father had talked things out and everything was good with them. The only thing that sucked was she couldn't tell people at school that her father was having a baby. They'd think she was weird if she did. Not that they didn't think she was weird as it was.

Next Chapter: Someone enters Greg's life he never thought he'd see again. And that puts a stress on his and James's friendship.


	20. Chapter 20

Title: Here we go again

Summary: Greg gets knocked up again

Sequel to What the hell?

Author: Mikesh

Disclaimer: Don't own House

Part: 20 of 38

AN: takes place Friday November 9th.

Since today was Friday which meant James had John tonight. Greg decided to head out an hour early. He needed to stop at the bank and transfer some money to pay bills with. The problem was the bank closed at five which was what time Greg gets off. Yes the drive though was opened until six. Greg didn't like to deal with them because they messed things up more then the people inside did.

Greg made sure to say good night to John before leaving. Once he did he told James he'd see him later. Then he proceeded to go to the bank.

Once Greg got to the bank he parked and then headed inside.

"Hey Greg. Tell that wife of yours to come in more often," Sarah said.

Greg just figured that she had mistaken Stacy for someone else.

"So what can I do for you now?" Sarah asked.

"Transfer 400 from savings to checking," Greg said.

"Greg Stacy just did that last night," Sarah said.

"Sarah Stacy died a couple of months back," Greg said saying it slowly like that would help.

"I was there remember?" Sarah asked saying it just as slow.

"So you didn't see her yesterday," Greg said.

"Greg I'm blond not blind. She came in around three yesterday. Said she'd just gotten off work. Said you and John were doing great. She said that you two had set up the whole funeral to throw some people off but now it was safe for her," Sarah said.

"Greg?" Sarah asked.

"Can I see that tape?" Greg asked.

"Why?" Sarah asked.

"Just let me see it," Greg said.

"Let me go check with my boss," Sarah said leaving Greg dumbfounded.

'How can that be?' Greg thought to himself.

"Come on back," Sarah said.

Greg was old friends with the boss on duty today. Greg had saved his little girl's life when Greg was younger.

"Thanks," Greg said going back there.

"Can I borrow this tape?" Greg asked after seeing that it was in fact Stacy his Stacy.

"Sure," Dave said.

As soon as Greg left the bank he went to the hospital looking like the devil himself was after him.

"Hello," Lisa said when Greg barged into her office where she was meeting with her husband.

"WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" Greg screamed holding up the tape.

"What are you on about?" Lisa asked.

"This," Greg said shoving the tape into the VCR.

"Oh God," Lisa and James said at the same time.

"You knew too?" Greg asked looking pissed as could be at James.

"Yes he knew," Lisa said.

"Why did you tell me?" Greg asked through clinched teeth.

"Because she's in witness protection program. I wasn't allowed to tell you," Lisa said.

"But you were him?" Greg asked.

"He overheard the conversation one day. I swore him not to tell," Lisa said.

"How could you two?" Greg asked looking hurt.

"I couldn't tell you," James said.

"Either could I," Lisa said.

"SHE'S MY WIFE FOR GOD'S SAKE!" Greg yelled.

"I know Greg. God I know. You don't think I wanted to tell you? I couldn't. My hands were legally tied," Lisa said.

Instead of replying Greg stormed out of the office to the daycare where he got John and went home.

Later that night James came over to try and say sorry to Greg. But Greg wouldn't hear of it. He told James to stay the hell away from him and his son. James knew that legally he really didn't have rights to his own son. Since on paper Greg was the father and Stacy was the mother.

Next chapter: Thanksgiving day

AN: There be happy I didn't kill Stacy off. I couldn't do it. Don't worry James and Greg will be friends by the end of the story.


	21. Chapter 21

Title: Here we go again

Summary: Greg gets knocked up again

Sequel to What the hell?

Author: Mikesh

Disclaimer: Don't own House

Part: 21 of 38

Over the last week Greg had been in work but John hadn't been to the daycare. Greg still wouldn't let James see his own son. He would however let Sam see John. When Greg had told her what her father had been hiding from him it had pissed her off too. Her father hadn't been too happy that she was giving him the silent treatment. But that only lasted a couple of days before he threatened to ground her. Her mom backed him up on it only because she didn't need problems. Sam had asked him how he'd feel if Greg told him the baby he carried had died but really hadn't. And Greg knew it was alive and well. He had given the answer she figured he would but he tired to act like that was something totally different.

Greg had went back to the bank to see if he could figure anything out about where Stacy was. But Sarah acted like she'd never told him that. Greg knew that she was being forced to keep her mouth shut because of the look in her eye whenever he asked. David too wouldn't talk. He figured that they had their hands legally tied just like Lisa but it didn't help.

Today Greg was finally letting John go see James. Only because John was starting to miss James. He had told James that John could be over there for two hours no more. James of course wasn't happy about it but he couldn't really do anything about it. Because Greg could call the cops on him and say that James had kidnapped John. And there wasn't a damn thing he could do.

While John was with James Greg tried to figure out where Stacy was. But he couldn't find anything. It was almost as if she never existed.

Meanwhile James was having a good time with his three kids. Today was a good day for him. He hadn't had morning sickness or any mood swings. Of course everyone else was happy about that. After dessert James took John back to Greg's place. Sam of course went with because Greg didn't want to see James's face. At work James didn't come into Greg's office otherwise if he did then all he got was a verbal abuse.

Next chapter: month four

A/N please review!


	22. Chapter 22

Title: Here we go again

Summary: Greg gets knocked up again

Sequel to What the hell?

Author: Mikesh

Disclaimer: Don't own House

Part: 22 of 38

December 8th

Today Greg had asked Stacy to take John back to her place. He had to do a check up on his baby after work. James and he were sort of talking. That meant that he could now see John but that's all. He couldn't be in Greg's office in less he wanted to be cursed out. At lunch time Greg had told John he'd be going home with Sam and he'd pick him up later. Yes the team did know that both were pregnant. So that meant they avoided both at all cost. Greg because he was kind of bitchy this pregnancy and James because he was emotional.

Little did Greg know James would be doing the same thing.

After work Greg got all his things together and then headed to a room with an ultrasound machine. Greg didn't think to lock the door because he figured that no one would come down here on a Thursday night.

Oh how wrong he was.

Greg was just about to start the ultrasound when someone came into the room without even knocking.

"What are you doing here?" Greg asked.

"No what are you doing here?" Lisa asked coming in behind James.

"What does it look like?" Greg asked going back to the task at hand.

"Looks like you're doing something that you shouldn't be doing," Lisa said shutting the door behind her.

"Whatever," Greg said not looking up.

"Greg come on you know you can't do that by yourself," James said.

"Yes I can," Greg said.

"What's so funny?" Greg asked glaring at James after hearing him chuckling.

"Just thinking of the first time I caught you doing this," James said.

"Fuck you," Greg said.

"Come on Greg stop being stubborn," James said rolling his eyes.

"Get out," Greg said.

"We have a right to this room," Lisa said being a snob.

"Bitch," Greg said getting off the table and leaving.

Well that was his plan.

He'd just gotten out the door before James grabbed his arm.

"Greg come on. You know you can't do a check up on yourself. Just like you couldn't

with John. Look I'm sorry ok?" James asked.

"Fine whatever," Greg said getting his arm out of the grip and leaving.

"Just let him be," Lisa said.

"What is your problem tonight?" James asked.

"Nothing what's yours?" Lisa asked still acting like a snob.

Yeah she was going into bitch mood. But it wasn't her fault it was that time of the month.

"Bye," Jams said knowing what it was now.

He hated this time of the month. Usually when he and Greg were on talking terms he stayed with Greg. Because he didn't want his head bitten off.

"Leave," Greg said after James entered his office.

"No. Come on Greg I'm sorry. I couldn't tell you. Do you know how many times I almost let it slip? You really think I liked seeing you self destruct?" James asked getting teary eyed.

"Stop with the tears," Greg said.

"I can't help it," James said.

"God you sound so much like a woman," Greg said chuckling.

"You know your glaring doesn't do anything right?" Greg asked.

"I hate you," James said glaring.

"Thanks I love you too," Greg said.

"God what the hell has happened to me?" James asked cracking a smile through the tears.

"I think its called hormones," Greg said.

"No I would never have thought of that," James said rolling his eyes.

"Well I've got to go get John from Stacy's place," Greg said.

"I haven't left yet. I was just about to," Stacy said.

"Oh," Greg said.

"Why don't you go get John and Sam? We'll let them see the babies. If that's ok with you Stacy," James said wiping his eyes off.

"Yeah I'll see you guys tomorrow," Stacy said heading out before either could say a word.

"John has been wanting to see his little brother. You do know that he'll probably call it a mass or something right?" Greg said.

"Yeah. Our son is getting too smart for my liking," James said.

"Tell me about it," Greg said.

"I just did," James said.

"I'll meet you down there with all three," Greg said just rolling his eyes.

"What?" James asked confused.

"Sam, John, and Elizabeth," Greg said talking like he would to a two year old.

"Lisa's already picked her up. She's probably already back at the house," James said.

"Oh that time of the month," Greg said knowing how she could get.

"Yeah," James said.

"Meet you down there," Greg said leaving his office followed by James.

The room…

When James had gotten into the room he found a note from Lisa. She said:

Since you don't want me with you then don't bother coming home tonight. Elizabeth and I don't need you. Bye.

Which really meant I love you and see you later. But because she was kind of bitchy now it never turned out that way. Lisa had told James that, that's what it meant.

After James read the note he cleaned off the ultrasound so that it was ready for Greg when he got here.

"Hey dad," Sam said entering the room.

"Hey," James said.

"Well go ahead James jump on up," Greg said.

"Ladies first," James said smirking.

"Why did he call daddy a lady?" John asked turning to his sister who had cracked up.

"I'll tell you when you're older," Sam said.

"Ok," John said.

"I hate you so much right now," Greg said glaring at James.

"Love you too," James said.

"I'll just turn around," Sam said turning red in the cheeks.

"Oh like you haven't seen me shirtless before," Greg said smiling at Sam's embarrassment.

"Just trying to be nice," Sam said talking to the wall.

"Can I turn around now?" John asked.

"Yes," Greg said.

"You can turn around now too Sam," James said.

"Ok," Sam said turning around.

"Daddy I can't see," John said.

"Here stand on this buddy," James said bring over a step stool for John.

"Thanks," John said getting up with the help of Sam and his father who was afraid that he'd fall.

"Welcome," James said.

"Whata doing?" John asked seeing James put the cuff on his daddy's arm.

"He had to take my blood pressure bud," Greg said.

"Why?" John asked.

"Because he has to make sure it's not too high. It can be bad for the baby if it is," Sam said.

"What?" Sam asked when both men turned to her.

"You are your father's daughter," Greg said cracking a smile.

"Ok," Sam said confused by what that meant.

"He just means that most 13 year olds don't know that kind of stuff. Hell even some 15 year old girls who are pregnant don't know that," James said taking the stethoscope out of his ears.

"I watch the health channel," Sam said.

"I think I'm banning you from that," James said applying jell to Greg's stomach.

John was watching all of this with amazement.

"Cold daddy?" John asked seeing his daddy flinch when that stuff hit his stomach.

"Not really," Greg said.

"It more tickles then anything," Sam said.

"Do I want to know about this?" James asked.

"I saw it on Step-by-step once. Carole was pregnant and she said how it tickled," Sam said.

"Ok from now on you're banned from all TV," James said starting the ultrasound.

"Mom won't let you," Sam said.

"We'll see about that," James said.

Sam just stuck out her tongue which James didn't bother to say anything about.

"Remember the first time this happened?" James asked chuckling.

"Yeah it wasn't funny back then," Greg said laughing.

"I still would have loved to see his face," Sam said.

"Both of ours were priceless," James said.

"I bet," Sam said smiling.

"That's fast," John said hearing the baby's heart beat.

"140 beats per minute. It's normal Johnny," Greg said seeing the worried look on his son's face.

"Here's your new brother or sister," James said pointing to the screen.

"Where?" John asked not seeing it.

"Right here buddy," Greg said pointing to it.

"That's my new brother or sister? I thought that was a meatball," John said amazed.

"What?" John asked when everyone started laughing.

"It's ok I thought that the first time I saw an ultrasound," Sam said calming down.

"Come here," Greg said pulling John up by his armpits.

"It's ok John. Your father and sister shouldn't have been laughing at you," Greg said glaring at the other two. Yes he had been laughing too but he was the dad so he could.

But it didn't mean the other two could. Really he was just stepping into motherly role without realizing it.

"Ok," John said.

"Hey Sam can you wipe off his pants?" Greg asked seeing that John has some of the jell on him.

"Sure," Sam said taking her brother from Greg and then the cloth her father handed her.

"Hop on up," Greg said while doing up his pants.

"Fine," James said taking off his lab coat and then his tie.

"Shirt too," Greg said standing where James had stood.

"I'm getting there," James said.

"Not fast enough," Greg mumbled which James decided to ignore.

"Happy?" James asked coming over to the table.

"Shirt too," Greg said referring to the wife beater.

"Fine," James said removing it to reveal tan six pack and muscles that would make any girl weak at the knees. James hadn't been working out just catching and holding onto his two children had done it.

"Why are you so red in the cheeks?" James asked smiling at his daughter as he climbed onto the table.

"Nothing," Sam said her cheeks turning a shade redder.

"Spill," James said as Greg was checking his blood pressure.

Yes James had printed out a picture for Greg of the baby.

"Come on Sam," James said.

"She likes you and wants you," Greg said forgetting that his son was in the room.

"Greg!!" Sam shouted.

"See," Greg said.

"You want to really know?" Sam asked.

"Yes," James said.

"Well you'll just have to wait because John really doesn't need to be hearing this," Sam said.

"Ok I don't think I want to know," James said.

"I do," John said.

"Sorry I can't tell you," Sam said.

"Oh man," John said.

"Who did that just remind you of?" James asked turning to Greg.

"You," Greg said.

"And I was thinking you," James said.

"Hmm," Greg said starting the scan.

"Another meatball?" John asked putting his arms on his waist when Greg got to the baby.

"Sorry buddy you'll be able to see it in a couple of months," James said looking at his son.

"You sure?" John asked.

"You have my word," James said.

"Is that good?" John asked turning to Sam.

"Yeah," Sam said.

"Ok," John said.

After the scan was done Greg and John left the room so James could talk to Sam.

"You want to know why I was blushing?" Sam asked.

"Yes," James said tucking in his shirt.

"Well you remember Lisa my friend?" Sam asked turning red in the cheeks.

"Yeah what about her?" James asked taking a seat on the steps John had been standing on.

"She… well… she likes you," Sam said fast as she could.

"That's all?" James asked not understanding what the big deal was.

"Don't you get it?" Sam asked.

"No," James said.

"You're my dad. That's gross when your friends are talking about how hot your dad is. But not when they talk about Greg," Sam said.

"Oh," James said feeling tears pricking at the corners of his eyes.

"Dad I'm sorry I'm not trying to sound rude but I don't want to hear how hot my friend think you are," Sam said.

"It's fine," James said leaving the room.

Really it was he wouldn't have been crying had he not been pregnant.

When they got home Sam told her father that she was sorry for making him cry. He told her it wasn't her but the hormones. That night James and Sam stayed with Greg and John.

Next chapter: James goes to Sam's school.


	23. Chapter 23

Title: Here we go again

Summary: Greg gets knocked up again

Sequel to What the hell?

Author: Mikesh

Disclaimer: Don't own House

Part: 23 of 38

December12th

"What did you want honey?" James asked stepping into Lisa's office eyes puffy and red from the crying he'd bee doing.

"James I love you with all of my heart so please honey don't take this the wrong way," Lisa said.

"What?" James asked.

"Go home. I don't want you working today. Take Elizabeth and go hang out with her. Go pick up Sam from school. But I can't have you around my patients crying. I know it hurts but it doesn't help the parents," Lisa said.

"And what about Greg?" James asked getting angry.

"What about him?" Lisa asked.

"He's been acting like a dick all day. That's ok but to show emotion isn't?" James asked anger rising.

"That's the way Greg is honey," Lisa said.

"Whatever I'll be at Stacy's tonight," James said pissed at her for that.

'Got to love pregnancy hormones,' Lisa thought to herself.

Lisa decided not to go after James because she knew that two to one he didn't want to see her right now.

James went back to his office and slammed the door. He gathered his stuff and then walked out of his office. He did however did not go get Elizabeth because he didn't trust himself with her. He loved his daughter with all of his heart but he was afraid of hurting her in his rage and anger.

After he left the hospital he headed to the house to get a few things and then took them over to Stacy's. By then he was a crying mess. He couldn't stop crying now. Finally about five or so minutes later he finally calmed down. After doing so he fell asleep on the couch. He woke up eyes all puffy and red about ten minutes before school got out.

Once he got to the school he got out of the car so that Sam would hopefully see him. There weren't a whole bunch of people at the middle school because a lot of kids just walked home or up to the high school to catch a ride from their friends or siblings.

Sam walked out of the school with her best friend Jack. He was really cute. He had black hair and green eyes. His skin was a natural tan. She really liked him and he seemed to like her too. Or so she thought.

Jack and Sam went over to a tree and started talking.

"So what you doing this Friday?" Jack asked.

"Going to my dad's like always, why?" Sam asked.

"Well I was wondering if you'd like to go to a party," Jack asked.

"What kind of party?" Sam asked.

"8th grade party," Jack said.

"How did you score that?" Sam asked.

"Well…who is that?" Jack asked finally seeing the guy waving at Sam but he was acting really weird to Jack.

"What is he doing here?" Sam asked groaning.

"Who is that?" Jack asked.

"My father," Sam said.

"What's wrong with him?" Jack asked chuckling because James looked like he was on the verge of tears.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked getting defensive because there were only certain people that got to laugh at her dad and Jack wasn't one of them.

"I mean he's happy going one minute and then the second looks ready to cry," Jack said.

"Nothing. So where's that party again?" Sam asked turning away from her father who had walked back to his car sad.

James was embarrassed that he was wanting to cry just because Sam wouldn't at least let him know that she saw him.

"It's over at Deb's house. Here's all the information. If you want to go my mom will pick you up. Just let me know," Jack said.

"Ok," Sam said smiling.

"Well bye," Jack said walking away.

Sam walked past her dad's car and back to her house. James couldn't say he blamed her for the way he acted. But that didn't mean she could just ignore him.

Once he got to Stacy's house he stormed up to Sam's room where she was playing her music really loudly.

"SAM!!" James yelled.

Sam just kept staring off into space that was until her father turned off her music.

"When I call for you young lady I expect you to listen!!" James yelled.

"Are you listening to me young woman?" James asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Sam?" James asked.

"Yes," Sam yelled out.

"By the way I won't be at your house tomorrow I'm going to a party," Sam said.

"No you're not young lady," James said jumping into mother role.

"God you sound like mom," Sam said.

"No I don't," James said.

"Yeah actually you do," Sam said.

"Still you're not going to no party. My 13 year old daughter doesn't go to parties," James said freaking himself out for how much he sounded like Stacy there.

"Yeah see what I mean?" Sam asked.

"Yeah but you're still not going to the party," James.

"Come on dad. You know how it was at my age. You only get invited to these parties once in a lifetime," Sam said.

"Sam you're too young," James said.

"Errr," Sam said.

"Not going to help you," James said.

"Come on dad there'll be adults there," Sam said not knowing that for sure.

"Sam I know you want to go but I don't want you to," James said.

"What if I ask mom?" Sam asked.

"Ask mom what?" Stacy asked coming into the room.

"There's a party tomorrow night that dad won't let me go to," Sam said.

"What time and where at?" Stacy asked.

"Deb's she's a eighth grader. It's at seven tomorrow until ten," Sam said reading the piece of paper that Jack had given her.

"Who's taking you?" Stacy asked.

"Jack said his mom could," Sam said.

"Have fun," Stacy said.

"You mean it?" Sam asked with a big grin on her face.

"Yeah," Stacy said smiling.

"WHAT? NO! SHE IS NOT GOING TO A PARTY!" James yelled.

"Come on James. You and I both know most of this is the hormones talking. You'd say yes in a heart beat otherwise," Stacy said.

"No it's not," James said lying to both Stacy and himself.

"Come Sam let's go shopping," Stacy said.

"Sweet!" Sam said getting her shoes on.

Stacy just left James there to think it though that yes it was mostly hormones talking.

He was still sitting there when they got back an hour later.

"My baby isn't wearing that out of this house," James said covering his mouth right away.

"Ok dad I think you really need to talk to Greg," Sam said.

"So do I," James mumbled because his hand was still covering his mouth.

"See you tomorrow?" Sam asked.

"Bye," James said and with that he left.

The next day…

James had told Lisa what had happened with him and Sam. She agreed that he did need to talk to someone. So she talked to Greg this morning about talking to James. So here the two of them were in Greg's office talking.

"God I can't believe you said that," Greg said laughing.

"Either can I. What the hell am I going to do? If I keep this up I'll be lucky if Sam's still talking to me after this kid is born. You know buddy this is all your fault," James said looking down at his stomach while talking.

"Don't worry kid it's not your fault that your father is an over emotional person to begin with," Greg said loudly.

"Hey this is all your fault," James said.

"Yes just like the last time," Greg said.

"It was. I'm not the one that wanted a child," James said.

"Take that back," Greg said pointing his finger at James.

"No," James said.

"Take it back," Greg said.

"No I'm not the one that wanted this. You're the one that wanted another child. I was just fine with three of my own. But no I have to see what it's like. I don't want this," James said.

"THEN END IT!" Greg yelled.

"I FUCKING WANT TO BUT I CAN'T!" James said raising from his seat.

"You don't deserve this child. I wouldn't be surprise if you lost it," Greg said.

"Don't you dare say that about me. You don't know how it is for me. I didn't choose this. You wanted to have another child. I don't want this child. Don't you get it? I hate myself for being so weak," James said.

"Bullshit James. If you didn't want this you'd gotten it taken care of by now. You want it. You're just afraid," Greg said.

"Yes I'm afraid is that what you want to hear?" James asked finally taking a seat.

"What is man?" Greg asked.

"Nothing," James said trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to come.

"Come on James I know something's up. And it's not the baby," Greg said.

"It is the baby. I'm afraid that I'll fuck it up and it'll hate me. And I'm afraid that Sam will stop talking to me. And I'm afraid that someone will find out and take him or her away," James said letting the tears come while putting his hand on his stomach.

"James Sam loves you. Why would she stop talking to you? Because you embarrassed her? That's what we do best," Greg said smiling.

"You mean it?" James asked looking up at Greg.

"Yes just look in her eyes and you'll know. As for screwing up have we with John? I don't think so. So there this child will a piece of cake," Greg said.

"Thanks," James said getting up.

"Don't mention it," Greg said.

"Sure thing," James said smiling.

Later that night…

"So how do I look?" Sam asked coming down the stairs in her dress.

"I think I'm going to cry," James said.

"Please don't dad," Sam said.

"Sorry here it comes," James said acting like he was bawling.

"Dad stop it," Sam said cracking up since she knew he was joking.

"There all done," James said coming back up with fake glasses on. It was a way to get laughs out of the little kids.

"No fair," Sam said.

"I'm your dad so I don't have to be fair," Greg said taking off the glasses.

"Oh that must be Jack," Sam said.

"Picture time," James said.

"Mom," Sam said.

"Come on James," Stacy said dragging him to the living room.

"Hey nice dress," Jack said.

"Thanks," Sam said.

"Ready to go?" Jack asked.

"Yeah hold on a minute," Sam said letting Jack in while she went to go tell her parents bye.

"Take this just in case," James said handing her his cell.

"See you guys later," Sam said hugging both before leaving the house.

"Bye," both said waving from the doorway.

"Call me when she gets home?" James asked.

"Sure thing. See you tomorrow," Stacy said.

"Bye," James said and with that he left.

Meanwhile at the party…

Sam had been having a blast. She and Jack had been dancing all night long. That was before the "adults" who were really ended up being Deb's brother and his girlfriend left the room. After that the alcohol came out along with the cigs. Sam knew this was the time that she needed to get out of here.

When she told Jack they needed to go he told her to just chill and take a sip. When she refused he called her a baby and said that she should just go home to her daddy. Well that had gotten her to take a sip. What had only meant to be a sip turned into a glass or two. Sam knew she needed to get out of there now. She went outside to go call her dad. But she decided against that since she knew he'd smell the alcohol on her right away. So she called the only other person she knew.

Greg's house…

Greg was in the shower when his cell started to rang. John who was coloring at the time answered it.

"Hello," John said.

"John can you get your father?" Sam asked.

"Which one?" John asked.

"Is my daddy over there too?" Sam asked.

"No," John said.

"Then get your daddy. Daddy Greg," Sam said.

"Ok," John said running into the bathroom.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy," John chanted.

"What?" Greg asked sticking his head out of the shower.

"'am," John said.

"Thanks buddy," Greg said taking the cell from his son.

"Welcome," John said.

"Sam what's up?" Greg asked knowing of only two reasons she'd call him and not her dad. Neither which were good.

The first being that she had drank and the second she had tried to get a hold of James but couldn't.

"I need you to pick me up," Sam said crying.

"Where are you?" Greg asked stepping out of the shower.

"1755 North Cole," Sam said.

"I'll be right there," Greg said hanging up the phone.

"John go get your coat," Greg said while drying off.

"Yay road trip!" John said jumping up and going to get his coat.

After Greg got out of the bathroom they left the house. Yes Greg was speeding to get to Sam. He'd feel bad if something happened to her and he knew James would have his ass along with Stacy.

"Get in," Greg said pulling up to Sam.

"Thanks," Sam said not looking at Greg.

"So how much did you have to drank?" Greg asked.

He made sure that John was asleep first before saying it.

"Half a glass," Sam said.

"Your father will be pissed when he finds out," Greg said.

"Please don't tell him," Sam said turning to look right at Greg.

"I'm not going to," Greg said.

"Thank you," Sam said letting the relief wash over her.

"You are," Greg said turning down the road James lived on.

"What? No I'm not," Sam said.

"Yes you are Sam. I'm not covering for you," Greg said.

"You would if my dad wasn't pregnant. You just don't want to handle him when he's emotional," Sam said.

"That and you need to tell him," Greg said pulling into James's driveway.

"I hate you," Sam said knowing that Greg would catch her if she ran.

Greg maybe pregnant but he could still run. That's why she couldn't wait until he hit month seven so he'd be too big to run after her.

"Hey Sam, Greg," Lisa said opening the door.

"Is James still up?" Greg asked.

"Yeah he's in the kitchen," Lisa said moving so they could come in.

"Sam what you doing home so early?" James asked seeing that it was just now ten.

"Tell him," Greg said shifting John in his arms.

"I wasn't having a good time so I had Greg come get me," Sam said.

"Sam," Greg said in a warning tone.

"Ihadadrinkortwo," Sam said in one breath while looking at her shoes.

"What?" Greg asked not believing that she would lie to him of all people.

"What did you say Sam?" James asked.

"I had a couple drinks," Sam said.

"WHAT? SAMANTHA LIYNN WILLSON! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING??" James yelled.

"James will you please keep your voice down," Lisa said.

"No I will not," James said letting his voice rise.

"Do before you wake the children," Lisa said.

"Sam how could you? I thought we taught you right," James said.

"Stop please," Sam said feeling the tears come.

"Stop with the tears. It's not going to work," James said.

"I'm sorry," Sam said.

"Come with me," James said and with that they went back to Stacy's house.

It was decided by James that Sam was grounded for a month, no TV, no internet, no going to Greg's in less she was with her dad. Stacy thought it was a little harsh but James wanted to teach her a lesson.

The next day Sam didn't talk to Jack until lunch. She told him what happened, he said sorry, she forgave. He said that his parents didn't know about it.

Next chapter: Greg gets a letter from Lucy


	24. Chapter 24

Title: Here we go again

Summary: Greg gets knocked up again

Sequel to What the hell?

Author: Mikesh

Disclaimer: Don't own House

Part: 24 of 38

AN: December 26th

Everyone had gotten through Christmas alive. The guys didn't kill each other with their hormones. Erick and Robert didn't have to split them up either which was good.

Today Greg had just gotten the mail which he had to be careful while getting because it had snowed.

He just got back when he saw a letter addressed to him but no return address. So Greg sat down to read it since John was still at James's with Sam. James had lightened up the punishment. She'd been ungrounded a week ago which Sam liked. But she couldn't go to parties or have friends for a month still.

Greg opened the letter and started reading.

Dear Greg,

How are you and John getting along? Sorry I couldn't come around but you know how the hooker life is. Keep us busy all the time. When I can spare some time off I'll come see you two again.

I love you with all of my heart. I hope everything is going good for you at the house. Any news that you've been hiding from me? Like did James finally hook up with Stacy again and Lisa leave him? Or is he actually staying faithful to her? That boy is going to get himself into big trouble one of these days. He's going to end up the one getting hurt. He can't seem to keep his hands off the girls. I love that boy but man he needs to get his head straightened out.

Well I see Steve coming so I better get going.

Love Lucy McGee

After reading the last name Greg knew that it was Stacy. His wife Stacy not his co-worker. He only knew that because of the last name. That was her maiden name before getting married. He didn't know exactly what the hooker thing was about figured just one of their many inside jokes they'd had over the years.

Greg got out a piece of paper and then wrote back to her. He wrote how much he loved her and missed her. He asked her about the funeral and how she dealt with it. He told her what had been happening since he'd last saw her. He told her about Sam and the party and how John was. But he didn't tell her about the baby. He didn't know how to tell her. And he wanted to wait because he didn't want to tell her just to turn around and tell her that he lost it. And he thought he'd better tell John that his mother was still alive first. But that would be hard since John had a thing of telling people stuff they don't need to know. Since Stacy was in witness protection program he couldn't have John telling people that his mommy was still alive. After he got done with the letter he took it to the post office to mail. Yes Stacy had given the address in the letter. It'd been a hidden message which thankfully Greg was able to figure out. Then he sat back and dreamed of the day that he'd have his wife back in his arms.

Next chapter: Month five


	25. Chapter 25

Title: Here we go again

Summary: Greg gets knocked up again

Sequel to What the hell?

Author: Mikesh

Disclaimer: Don't own House

Part: 25 of 38

AN: takes place January 8th, 2010

Today was the fifth month of pregnancy for the guys. After work Lisa was going to go get Sam, Elizabeth, and John to be there when their daddies had their check-ups.

Sam had finally been able to go to parties with her friends again. That had been last Friday that she'd been able to go. She'd went with Jack again and again there was drinking. But this time she didn't drink. She hadn't left early either like last time. She'd stayed until the end but she didn't have much fun because most of the kids were drunk by the end. She decided that she was never going to another party with Jack again. But she didn't tell her parents that.

After work…

"How did you get down here so fast?" James asked Greg as he walked into the room.

"Took off as soon as it hit five," Greg said. Really he'd left early.

Over the last month James had been forced to buy bigger pants because his were just too tight around the middle. Greg however didn't because he still had the clothes that he used when he was pregnant with John. So far you couldn't tell that something was up with either of them. Yeah you could tell they had gained weight but not so much that someone would wonder what was wrong.

Greg had heard from Stacy a couple of times. She still didn't know about the baby or babies. Greg wasn't sure but he was thinking that he maybe pregnant with twins because he'd noticed that he'd gained more weight then James had. Maybe it was just because it was a second pregnancy but Greg was really thinking he was having twins. Yes he had told John that his mother was alive. He told him that there had been bad men after her so that's why they had the funeral. So far he hadn't told anyone which Greg was thankful for. Really Sam had just been keeping an eye on him. Along with the team when they were down there with their kids.

"We ready to get started?" Greg asked after Lisa and the kids came into the room.

He'd taken James's blood pressure along with his own so they didn't have to do that once the kids got there.

"Yeah," John said all excited.

Greg had remembered to get him a chair to stand on so he could see what was going on along with Elizabeth who really didn't know what was going on for only being two. It was so cute watching John explain it to Elizabeth but she didn't get it like her siblings did.

"Who wants to hear the heart beat?" Greg asked.

"I do, I do," John said raising his hand high in the air.

Everyone got a chuckle out of that.

"So dad how's it look?" Lisa asked looking at James.

"Greg?" James asked.

"I don't know why don't we ask Sam," Greg said.

"I can't tell. Looks like a baby," Sam said.

"No I thought it was a mass," Greg said.

"You asked," Sam said laughing.

"Everything's fine. Looks perfect and you're right on track. So you felt it kick yet?" Greg asked.

"Not yet you?" James asked as he was wiping off his stomach.

"Moved around a little but no kicks," Greg said.

"Same here," James said.

"Greg tell me I'm not seeing what I think I'm seeing," James said pointing to the screen.

"Yeah you are," Greg said smile splitting his face.

"What is it?" John asked.

"Twins," James said smiling.

"You mean I'll have three new siblings?" John asked.

"Yeah," Greg said smiling.

"So what are they?" John asked.

"It's too soon to tell yet," Sam said.

"Yes I watch the health channel," Sam said when everyone looked at her.

"I'll just give you the text books to start studying from now," Greg said.

"I'm not going to be a doctor," Sam said.

"I am," John said.

"You and your sister will make fine doctors," James said smiling.

"Why do you all think I'm going to be a doctor?" Sam asked.

"Oh I don't know. Call it a gut feeling," Greg said.

"Whatever," Sam said.

"So we done here?" Greg asked.

"Yeah," James said removing the probe from Greg's stomach.

"Good," Greg said while cleaning off his stomach.

After he was done he pulled down his shirt and then did up his pants. After that he got off the table.

"Just wondering since you're suppose to chart everything that goes on. What do you do? I mean you can't let people see the charts so do you chart or do you just somehow remember from month to month?" Sam asked.

"Watch the health channel my…leg," Greg said deciding that there were too many ears that were in the room that didn't need to hear him say ass.

"What? I do," Sam said.

"I think someone's been doing a little scooping on the net," Lisa said smiling.

"Anyhow how do you do it?" Sam asked.

"Well I don't know about Greg but I have a notebook at the house that I write everything in," James said.

"In my office," Greg said.

"You're not afraid that someone will see it?" Sam asked.

"No because if they do they'll think that Lisa and I are having an affair," Greg said smiling.

"Hey!" Lisa said.

"Geese you people," Greg said.

"Stop glaring," Greg said talking to Lisa.

"You better not have my name on it," Lisa said.

"Well maybe I do and maybe I don't," Greg said.

"He doesn't. If anyone it's Stacy's. That way no one knows if he means his wife or my mom," Sam said.

"You sure you're not going to be a doctor?" Greg asked.

"Yes," Sam said getting tired of the question already.

"Just asking," Greg said.

"Well I think it's time to go home," James said.

"Yeah we need to get Elizabeth to bed," Lisa said.

"And I need to get John to bed too," Greg said.

"Well we'll see you tomorrow," James said as they were leaving the room.

"Bye," Greg said walking out with John in his arms.

Once he got home he put John to bed and then started to write to Stacy to tell her that she was going to be a mother again. Here's how he wrote it out:

Dear Lucy,

Lisa told me your sister and you are both pregnant. Why didn't you tell me? I'm so happy that we'll be having twins this time. John's happy that he'll have two siblings. Can't wait to see you. Please make it soon.

With Love,

Gregory

Greg was hoping that she would know who he was talking about. That was his way of saying he and James were pregnant. After Greg wrote the letter he got it ready to mail tomorrow.

Next chapter: her reaction/ both men feel their babies kick


	26. Chapter 26

Title: Here we go again

Summary: Greg gets knocked up again

Sequel to What the hell?

Author: Mikesh

Disclaimer: Don't own House

Part: 26 of 38

AN: takes place Friday January 12th

Greg was getting ready to leave work when he felt it for the first time. The pushes had started to get to stronger over the last week. Today was the first time that Greg actually felt the baby kick. His hand had just grabbed the handle of the door when his face split into a big grin.. His hand wanted to go to his stomach but he stopped himself before it did. Greg left smile still in place on his face.

When he got home he changed and just sat on the couch feeling the baby moving around. He'd forgotten how much pleasure he got from this small thing.

A block away…

It wasn't until the kids had been put to sleep well except for Sam when he felt it. It freaked James out at first until he realize what it was. He'd just sat down to start writing in the journal he'd started keeping since this whole thing had started. James was keeping it so someday he could look back and see what had happened. And so he could prove to his son or daughter that he had had them. That and the pictures that Lisa kept taking when he was sleeping. She couldn't help it. He was just so damn cute she had to do it.

"Dad what's wrong?" Sam asked coming into her father's office and seeing him just sitting there hand on his stomach.

"Nothing," James said big smile on his face.

Now that he was in the fifth month you could tell that James had gained weight. He had a little belly well that's what Lisa liked to say. Of course James just tried to hide it as best as he could.

"Then why do you have your hand on your stomach?" Sam asked.

"Come here and I'll show you," James said.

"What?" Sam asked not moving.

"Just come here," James siad pulling up the seat that Lisa usually sat on.

"Baby started kicking?" Sam asked coming over to her father.

"Ok you really need to stop watching the health channel now," James said while taking Sam's hand.

"Had a teacher that her baby started kicking during class," Sam said.

"Explain because I happen to know for a fact that all your teachers are male except for Mrs. Legson who is like 50," James said.

"What?" James asked when Sam pulled her hand back.

"It tickled," Sam said smiling.

"Well you'll have to take that up with your brother or sister," James said.

"Yeah dad I'll get right on that," Sam said.

"So who was the teacher?" James asked when his daughter didn't answer.

"Mrs. Legson. She got pregnant by her boyfriend Mr. Wass," Sam said.

"Isn't he like 30?" James asked.

"Yeah something like that," Sam said.

"EWW," James said sounding so much like a school girl.

"Hormones," Sam said.

"Yeah that'll be happening more as he grows," James said patting his stomach.

"He?" Sam asked.

"I don't know I just don't like saying it," James said.

"Hmm," Sam said.

"You know if you want to feel you can. I'm not shy like that Monk guy on Monk," James said.

"You watch Monk?" Sam asked.

"Your mom does. She was watching it one day in the lounge," James said.

"Oh," Sam said putting her hand next to her father's.

"How's Jack?" James asked.

"He's fine," Sam said wondering where that'd come from.

"I was just wondering because it was like you always wanted to hang out with him. Then when we let you, you seemed to stop hanging out with him," James said.

"If I tell you something you promise not to get mad?" Sam asked.

"I already don't like the sound of this," James said sitting up in his chair.

"You promise?" Sam asked.

"I promise," James said.

"The last party I went to there was drinking again. BUT I didn't drink," Sam said making sure her father knew that.

"Let me guess Jack did?" James asked.

"Yeah," Sam said.

"Well I'm not happy about that. But I am proud of you for not drinking. And I think I need to call his mother tomorrow," James said.

"NO! You can't do that. Besides his mother already knows but she don't care as long as he don't get drunk," Sam said.

"Sam I happen to know for a fact that his mother doesn't know and she needs to," James said.

"Please dad don't. If you tell then Jack will know who told," Sam said.

"No Sam because if something happens to him then I'll feel bad," James said.

"Can't you have Greg call? Have him act like the principle and just warring parents how this has come to his attention. Please?" Sam asked more like begged.

"His mom knows Greg," James said.

"No she doesn't. I've never really told him about Greg," Sam said.

"Fine I'll talk to Greg but if something happens then I will go tell his mom," James said.

"Deal," Sam said walking out of the office to go to bed.

The next morning James talked to Greg about calling Jack's mom. He agreed right away because well he just did. So he called her and warned her about the drinking parties. That of course got her talking to Jack. He lied through his teeth to her. She believed him because she had no reason not to.

Monday morning…

"Hey Sam?" Jack asked sitting down.

"Yeah?" Sam asked back.

"Did the principle call you Saturday morning?" Jack asked.

He had a feeling that it hadn't really been him but someone Sam had paid to call his mom.

"Yeah he did. Dad about flipped out on me when he heard that," Sam said.

"Ok well I'll see you later," Jack said getting up and leaving.

Meanwhile back at the office Greg received a letter from Lucy.

All she had to say was that yeah she and her sister were happy to be expecting at the same time and how she couldn't wait to see him. Said it'd probably be a couple more months though.

"So who's Lucy?" Robert asked walking into the office while Greg was replying.

"No one," Greg said.

"Already cheating?" Robert asked.

They did know that Stacy was actually alive but they couldn't talk about her at the office.

"Yes that's who it is," Greg said.

"What?" Robert asked.

"Here just read the letter," Greg said.

"Oh tell her I said hi," Robert said realizing who Lucy was.

"Will do," Greg said seeing Robert leaving for the daycare.

Next Chapter: John feels the babies kick


	27. Chapter 27

Title: Here we go again

Summary: Greg gets knocked up again

Sequel to What the hell?

Author: Mikesh

Disclaimer: Don't own House

Part: 27 of 38

It ended up being Wednesday before John felt the babies kick. Every time his daddies were around the babies were sleeping. But when he wasn't they were fully awake. It was almost like they were playing a game with him. Well tonight he'd won.

After work Erick, Robert, and Greg all went back to James's place for dinner like they were starting to do every Wednesday. Allison would have come but the twins weren't feeling good. Robert had told her he'd come home and help take care of them but she told him that she'd be fine on her own. She had figured that they would go to sleep as soon as they had dinner. Robert had a feeling that she maybe pregnant again but didn't want to tell him. Stacy was out with her boyfriend. They were starting to get pretty serious about each other. He knew about Sam and her father. But that's all he knew. After all Stacy didn't want to scare him off.

After dinner Robert and Erick stayed in the kitchen to play poker with Sam. James went to help his wife do the dishes after putting their daughter to bed and Greg went into the living room to watch TV. Of course John came into the living room too. He took a seat on his father's lap.

"Was that my brother?" John asked lifting his head up off Greg's stomach.

Greg had put his feet on the coffee table so that John had his legs on either side of his father's. He'd rested his head on Greg's stomach. It looked very uncomfortable to anyone else but John seemed to really like it.

"Yeah," Greg said smiling down at his son who had a big grin on his face.

"Hello baby," John shouted.

"What are you shouting about?" James asked coming into the living room.

"I'm not shouting I'm saying hi to my bro," John said.

"Hmm," James said taking a seat.

"Make it do it again," John said when the baby didn't kick again.

"Sorry buddy but I can't make him do it. Just like I couldn't make you do it," Greg said.

"Hey John?" James asked.

"Yeah?" John asked depressed because he wanted the baby to kick again.

"Come here for a minute," James said.

"What?" John asked after coming over to James.

"Feel right here," James said pointing to a spot on his stomach.

So John did so and his face lit up like his birthday had come early. He got to feel his other brother or sister kicking.

"Neat," John said.

"Yeah it is," Sam said coming into the living room.

"Get beat out?" James asked.

"Nope still in but the guys are playing a hand," Sam said.

"Hmm," James said smiling at the excitement of his son at just feeling the baby kick.

It went on all night long. But John didn't keep going between his fathers. He made them move closer together so that he could have one hand on each of their stomachs. Little did anyone know Lisa had taken a picture of all three of them.

After they left James's place Greg took John home and put him to bed. Once that was done he sat down to write in his journal that he'd started keeping just so he could look back someday. And it made for great story time with John.

Next chapter: Month six


	28. Chapter 28

Title: Here we go again

Summary: Greg gets knocked up again

Sequel to What the hell?

Author: Mikesh

Disclaimer: Don't own House

Part: 28 of 38

AN: Takes place February 8th

Today was the sixth month mark for the guys. After work today they were going out to celebrate. Celebrate that they'd made it this far and so far everything was good. James was still having mood swings like crazy but he hadn't driven anyone up a wall, well yet anyways.

It was starting to get a little harder for Greg to work. He had the twins consonantly kicking him. The thing that sucked was if he was up walking around that put them to sleep. But as soon as he sat they were right back up. Greg really wasn't liking that at all. Because it meant that he didn't get as much sleep as he'd like. He found that using music would help sometimes. Once he'd had to get up because of his back hurting and decided to try the piano which did put them right to sleep. Once he stopped playing if he didn't walk they were right back up. They were just like John had been.

On the other hand James found that his baby pretty much slept all day long. And then when he was ready to bed it was ready to be up and play. He'd tried not walking around as much but the baby still slept. He or she didn't care if daddy was sitting, standing, or walking. James swore it knew times. Because it seemed to think that right around eight at night was actually morning. Because come eight the next morning he/she seemed to fall asleep.

Lisa had started to notice that James wasn't getting as much sleep as she'd like. But she didn't know what she could do about it.

After work…

"Ready to get started?" James asked after Lisa and the kids came into the room.

"Yeah," Sam said.

"Greg do you want to know the sex?" James asked.

"I do," John said.

"No I want to wait just like I did with John," Greg said smilng at John.

"I'll tell you later," Sam whispered into John's ear.

"Ok," John said.

"Doctor," Greg coughed.

"Whatever," Sam said.

"Everything looks good with both. So far baby A doesn't look to be cutting off blood to baby B," James said.

"Thank God," Greg said taking a deep breath. He'd been scared of that.

"Yeah it is," James said.

"Hop on up," Greg said talking to James.

"What is that?" Sam asked seeing something she didn't think should be there.

"What?" Greg asked.

"That," Sam said pointing to it.

"That?" James asked pointing to it.

"Yeah," Sam said.

"That's the umbilical cord," Greg said.

"Oh see why I'm not going to be a doctor?" Sam asked feeling really stupid.

"Don't worry I did that my first time too," Stacy said who'd popped into the room.

"Oh," Sam said.

After they were all done the guys said good-bye to the kids.

"Ready to go?" James asked.

"Yeah," Greg said and with that they left.

They had decided to go over to hooters to eat.

"Is it just me or is it not as fun anymore?" James asked.

"No it's not. I'd rather be at home right now," Greg said.

"Let's go," James said and with that they left for James's place.

"What are you guys doing home so soon?" Stacy asked.

"It's not as fun as it used to be," James said.

"Oh," Stacy said.

"Where's Lisa and the kids?" Greg asked.

"In the office doing something," Stacy said.

"Hmm," Greg said heading there along with James.

When they got to the office door they found it locked.

"Who's there?" Lisa asked hearing the knocking.

"Your husband," James said.

"Be done in a few minutes," Lisa said.

"Fine," James said heading back down stairs.

Later that night…

After everyone left Lisa gave Elizabeth a bath. While she was doing that James went to the computer to see if he could figure out what was going on. He found two blank documents that Lisa had saved. He figured that she had just made the lettering white. He checked and found that she hadn't. There wasn't anything wrote on it. So he left to go tell Elizabeth good night.

"Daddy?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes honey?" James asked.

"I love you," Elizabeth said.

"I love you too," James said smiling at her while turning out her light.

Next chapter: Greg sees his wife and Sam goes against her father's wishes and pays for it.


	29. Chapter 29

Title: Here we go again

Summary: Greg gets knocked up again

Sequel to What the hell?

Author: Mikesh

Disclaimer: Don't own House

Part: 29 of 38

AN: Takes place Saturday February 13th

"Why not dad?" Sam asked for the fifth time in two minutes.

"Because I don't want you to," James said.

Sam was trying to get him to let her go to a party with Jack. It really wasn't a party because it would only be him and her at his house. He wanted her to hang out with him and his older brother for the night. She wanted to but her dad wouldn't let her. He was afraid that something would happen to her.

"What if I ask mom?" Sam asked.

"She'll say no Sam. She's on my side," James said.

"Who says?" Sam asked.

"I do," James said.

"MOM!" Sam yelled.

"WHAT?" Stacy yelled back.

"CAN I GO TO JACK'S TOMORROW NIGHT?" Sam yelled.

"Come down here," Stacy yelled up.

"Fine," Sam yelled going down along with her father.

"Now what?" Stacy asked.

"I want to go to Jack's for awhile tomorrow but dad won't let me. Can I?" Sam asked.

"Who's going to be there?" Stacy asked.

"Me, Jack, his older brother, and step father," Sam said.

"What time you going over?" Stacy asked.

"Around five and being back about eight," Sam said.

"Make sure you are back," Stacy said.

"Wait no she's going to be with me tomorrow night. I say no," James said.

"Yeah that's right sorry Sam," Stacy said.

"Come on dad," Sam said.

"No," James said.

"I hate you!," Sam said going up to her room.

"Why does she have to make stuff so difficult for me?" James asked rubbing his face.

"Because she's your daughter," Stacy said smiling at James.

"I'll see you tomorrow," James said getting up and leaving the house.

Over at Greg's place he'd just gotten out of the shower when he saw the last person he ever thought he'd see again on the couch.

"Hey," Stacy said.

"What are you doing here?" Greg asked not sure if it was a dream.

"What no I miss you?" Stacy asked.

"Get your ass over here," Greg said.

"Yes I did miss you," Greg said lifting Stacy up and spinning her around.

"How's the twins?" Stacy asked putting her hand on Greg's stomach.

"A handful and they're not even here yet," Greg said putting his hand next to Stacy's.

"How did John take it?" Stacy asked.

"He's fine with them. He's happy about it. Where is he?" Greg asked.

"In his room," Stacy said.

"Hmm," Greg said.

"So how's James?" Stacy asked.

"He's good. Having problems with Sam but I think that's her showing her teenage side," Greg said.

"Oh that'll be a blast for him," Stacy said smiling.

"Why are you here? Did they catch the person?" Greg asked.

"Yeah they caught her. It was Pam who did it. She had a mental breakdown. She's in prison along with her daughter for the rest of their lives," Stacy said.

"God I'm sorry," Greg said pulling Stacy into his arms tighter.

"It's not your fault," Stacy said removing her hand from Greg's stomach.

"Actually it is," Greg said.

"Don't' start," Stacy said.

Little did she know her husband was already planning how to get her back for stabbing his wife.

"So what now?" Greg said knowing that it wouldn't help to be pissed about it.

"I say we take John to James's place and we get down and dirty," Stacy said.

"Let's go," Greg said smirking while pulling Stacy with him.

After they took John to James's place they spent the rest of the evening in bed. They didn't leave until morning. Tonight the twins actually slept the whole night for Greg.

Next afternoon…

Greg had picked up John for James's place earlier that afternoon. Right now Stacy, John, and Greg were talking things over. They were going to have everyone come over on Saturday.

"Lisa I'm going to take a nap so wake me for supper?" James asked knowing his daughter was up in her room or so he thought.

"Sure," Lisa said.

"Ok," James said heading up to their bedroom. He didn't bother to check on Sam because he figured that she wouldn't try to sneak out. She wasn't grounded but she couldn't go to Jack's.

Sam had snuck out of the house and went over to Jack's place. She figured that she'd be back before anyone noticed her missing.

"Does your dad know you're gone?" Troy Jack's older brother asked.

"Yeah he's the one that dropped me off," Sam said lying through her teeth.

"Ok," Troy said.

"Rich what are you doing down here?" Jack asked.

He didn't like his step father at all. The guy was usually high or drunk or both.

"Just came to say hi to your little friend," Rich said.

"Hi," Sam said.

"There you met her go back up," Jack said.

"I'm going, I'm going," Rich said.

"Don't like him?" Sam asked after Jack took a seat again.

"No that's why I'm usually at my brother's place," Jack said.

"Oh," Sam said.

She figured that she'd be back by time her father knew that she was gone. They spent the night watching movies and talking.

A couple of hours later Sam started to feel kind of funny like something had been slipped into her drink. She figured it was just her being over reactive.

"Shit! I've got to go," Sam said seeing that it was eight o'clock. She knew her father would probably be coming up to see her by now.

"Ok you want me to take you home?" Troy asked.

"No I'll walk," Sam said getting up.

"Here I'll walk you home," Jack said.

"Thanks," Sam said as they were heading up the stairs.

Back at James's place…

James had went up to Sam's room to get her for dinner. When he saw she'd snuck out he was pissed beyond belief. He wanted to go after her but Lisa told him not to. So he decided to wait up for her. Lisa had been feeling good because of allergies so she'd went to bed early. James had put Elizabeth to bed at the same time and then shut off all the lights to make Sam believe that she'd gotten off scoot free.

"So I'll see you on Monday," Jack said as they got outside her window.

"Bye," Sam said starting to climb back up.

Jack waited until she was in her room before leaving.

After Sam closed her window she went down to see if anyone was up. She'd just gotten to the kitchen when the light flipped on scaring the hell out of her.

"Hey dad," Sam said putting on a smile.

"Don't you hi me young lady," James said harshly.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"You know what's wrong Sam. How could you? After what I said. You go behind my back and do it. Go to bed I don't want to deal with you tonight," James said.

"Night," Sam said heading to her room. Well to the stairs where she listened to her father cry his eyes out. He wasn't faking it either. He was pissed and upset that she'd not done as he had told her.

The next morning…

"SAMANTHA LYNN WILSON GET UP NOW!!" James yelled at Sam's door.

"What?" Sam asked opening the door.

"Get down stairs now!" James said.

"Agh," Sam said not liking this.

"Now!" James barked going down stairs where Stacy was waiting.

"Hi mom," Sam said.

"Did you sneak out young lady?" Stacy asked.

"Yes," Sam said not looking at either of her parents.

"Sam why? Your father is only trying to protect you honey," Stacy said.

"Protect me? PROTECT ME? HE'S LIKE A FUCKING PRISON GUARD! HE'S ALWAYS AROUND. LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" Sam yelled walking to the door and opening it and then slamming it.

"James I'm sooo sorry," Stacy said.

"No she had every right to say that," James said.

"No she didn't. She needs to learn to respect you," Stacy said leaving to find her daughter.

"What?" Sam asked seeing her mom walking up to her.

She'd went to the park to calm down. She didn't know where all that had come from.

"You need to go tell your father you're sorry," Stacy said.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"That's it Sam you're grounded for two months. You come home and do homework. Then you eat supper and to bed. You are not hanging at your father's for that time," Stacy said.

"Whatever," Sam said.

'What the hell is wrong with me?' Sam thought to herself.

"Get to the house now!" Stacy barked.

So she went to the house and up to her room. While everyone else was over talking to Stacy she was in her room getting pissed for no reason. Stacy had told them they could come over to her place because she wasn't leaving Sam alone. They'd agreed because Stacy thought their house was dirty and she wanted it spotless which Greg couldn't help her do in his condition. After everyone left Sam went down and told her father that she was sorry for the way she'd acted. He's accepted because she was his daughter after all. Then she was made to go back up to her room.

And that's the way it went for awhile. Sam had to call her mom as soon as she got home. And if she wasn't home when her mom got there she was in deep shit. She'd done it once but that was all because that'd gotten her grounded for another two months. As it was going she was grounded the rest of her father's pregnancy. And her mother had threatened to not let her see the birth which she really wanted to see this time.

Next chapter: month seven and Sam notices something's off


	30. Chapter 30

Title: Here we go again

Summary: Greg gets knocked up again

Sequel to What the hell?

Author: Mikesh

Disclaimer: Don't own House

Part: 30 of 38

AN: Takes place Sunday March 8th

"Sam are you ready to go?" Stacy asked.

"Go where?" Sam asked.

"Your dad's doctor appointment," Stacy said.

"You're letting me go?" Sam asked big grin on her face.

"Yeah because you have been good," Stacy said.

"Thanks," Sam said hugging her mother.

"Go get ready," Stacy said smiling back at her.

After Sam got dressed they left to head over to the hospital.

"Hey dad," Sam said entering the room along with her mother.

Lisa, Stacy, John, and Elizabeth were the only other ones besides the guys in the room.

"Hey what's wrong honey?" James asked.

"Stomach flu," Sam said.

Really she thought it was just getting to be that time of the month.

"Oh," James said.

"Sam come look at this for me," Greg said.

"What?" Sam asked coming over to Greg's side.

"What is that?" Greg asked pointing to something on the screen.

"Looks like another heart beat," Sam said.

"Very good," Greg said smiling.

"You knew dad?" Sam asked.

"Guilty," James said.

"Dad!" Sam exclaimed.

"Hey we wanted to see if you knew," James said.

"So wait are you actually having twins?" Sam asked.

"No it's the tape that I did of Greg's last ultrasound," James said.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Because I wanted to prove that you have your father's doctoring skills. You and John both," Greg said.

"Yeah I be good doctor someday," John said lifting his head off his mother's shoulder.

"Good let John be a doctor I don't want to be," Sam said.

"Why not?" Greg asked.

"Because I just don't. Why do you want me to be so much? You have John to train to scare people off," Sam said.

"Moody," Greg said.

"And she glares like her father," Greg said getting started.

"Be happy there's little ears in here," James said.

"Hmm," Greg said.

"How's my brother?" John asked.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Daddy said that he's having girls so this must be a boy," John said.

"Where have I been?" Sam asked.

"Grounded," Greg said.

"I meant I thought you didn't want to know. Either of you," Sam said.

"We don't Sam not for sure," James said.

"Oh that makes me feel better," Sam said.

"Sam what's this?" Greg asked looking at the monitor.

"It looks like an extra finger," Sam said.

"I think you're right," Greg said.

"WHAT?" James yelled.

"Gotcha!" Greg said.

"You're such an ass," James said.

"Well someone has to be," Greg said.

"Well hop on," James said after he got off the table.

After they were done they all went back home. All three babies were just fine. All were growing about the rate. James had a feeling that he would end up delivering before Greg did. He didn't know why but it was just a feeling. Yeah they had informed the doctors that delivered John and they agreed to deliver the babies.

One week later…

Sam woke up and had to rush to go to the bathroom to get sick. She didn't know what was up but for awhile now she'd started to feel sick in the mornings. Then she was fine. She didn't tell her father or mother because she was afraid what they would say. She didn't know what was up but she'd looked in the library at school to see what it could be. She'd come up with pregnancy and some other things that weren't likely in her case. She knew she wasn't pregnant so that scared her more then anything.

She'd thought about talking to Greg but knew that he'd tell her father. He was already a emotional mess she didn't need to add to that. So she just kept quite and figured that it'd go away on it's own. She just had to get up early and she was fine. Good thing she couldn't see Greg because she knew he'd know something was up in a heartbeat.

Next chapter: Oh something's wrong very wrong


	31. Chapter 31

Title: Here we go again

Summary: Greg gets knocked up again

Sequel to What the hell?

Author: Mikesh

Disclaimer: Don't own House

Part: 31of 38

AN: Takes place Friday March 24th

Today the guys were home alone with the kids. Stacy, Stacy, and Lisa had went out to have a girl's night out. They wanted to just spend some time to bond more. The guys didn't mind staying home with the kids because Sam mostly watched the younger two.

After the guys put the kids down to bed they started watching Armageddon because it was on. Sam on the other hand had been hiding in the bathroom. What she thought was just signs that her period was coming weren't. She was a week late as it was. She'd talked her mom who said she was probably just stressing out and that's why she was late. She told her not to think about it and it'd come.

Sam had went to the drug store and got a pregnancy test because for some reason she was worried that, that was what was wrong with her. She'd taken it and it came back positive so here she was in the bathroom freaking out. It didn't help that there were only two guys in the next room. She wanted her mom but knew if she told her mom then she'd come straight home. The thing Sam didn't get was how the hell was she pregnant? She'd never had sex so she couldn't understand it.

Twenty minutes later…

Sam was just getting off the phone with her best friend. She'd told her what was going on and asked her what to do. She told her to talk to someone because it could just be a false pregnancy test. So here Sam was standing by the couch wanting so badly to pull Greg into the bathroom to talk to him. She wanted to talk to her father but knew he'd freak out on her. And it may not even be real which Sam was hoping with all her might it wasn't.

"Greg," Sam said voice cracking.

"Yeah?" Greg asked not turning his head to her.

"Can I talk to you alone?" Sam asked letting the tears fall.

"Yeah hold on," Greg said knowing they'd be going to a break soon.

"Ok," Sam said.

At the break Greg looked up.

"What did you want?" Greg asked following Sam.

"What's wrong?" Greg asked finally seeing the tears.

"Come in here," Sam said pulling Greg into the bathroom.

"Sam tell me," Greg said after Sam shut and locked the door.

"Here," Sam said handing the pregnancy stick over and taking a seat on the toilet.

"Good one Sam," Greg said.

"I'm not joking," Sam said.

"Oh God. Sam how could you?" Greg asked.

"I don't know how it could have happened. I mean I've never had sex," Sam said voice cracking.

"Com here," Greg said pulling Sam into the best hug he could for being seven months pregnant with twins.

"What am I going to do?" Sam asked.

"Tell your father first," Greg said looking down at Sam.

"No I can't," Sam said.

"Sam you have to," Greg said.

"Can't you?" Sam asked.

"I'm afraid not kiddo," Greg said.

"I'll be out in a few minutes then," Sam said needing to compose herself.

"Ok," Greg said laying a kiss on her head.

"What's going on?" James asked after Greg took a seat again.

"Nothing just wanted to ask a question about something she's working on for you," Greg said.

"Ok," James said going back to the TV screen.

At the break Sam finally told her father.

"Sam what was that for?" James asked turning to his daughter who'd just flipped on the lights.

"What's wrong honey?" James asked seeing that she'd been crying like he was about to do because of this movie.

"I'm pregnant," Sam said letting the tears come.

"Good one you two cooked this up didn't you?" James asked.

"I wish," Greg said.

"What?" James asked.

"Dad I'm really pregnant. Like you are," Sam said letting the rive flow.

"WHAT? HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID? SAMANTHA LYNN WILSON! WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?" James shouted while jumping up from the couch.

"I don't know how this happened. I've never did that," Sam said voice really cracking.

"James what's wrong?" Greg asked seeing him clutching his stomach.

"I think I'm in labor," James said crying.

"Great," Greg said.

If it wasn't bad enough that Sam maybe pregnant he really didn't need this. Because to tell you the truth he couldn't fit behind the wheel anymore.

"Sam you're going to have to drive us," Greg said walking James to the car.

"What? No I can't drive," Sam said.

"Yes you can and will," Greg said throwing her the keys.

"What about John and Elizabeth? I need to stay with them," Sam said heading back into the house.

"Sam no we need to get going. If your father is in labor its very dangerous for him and this baby. We'll call the girls and have one of them come stay with them. You need to drive us now," Greg said holding Sam by both shoulders.

"Ok," Sam said.

"It'll be alright," James said not feeling that way.

It was a good thing James had taken Sam driving over the summer. What? It was on goat carts.

"Hello?" Stacy asked.

"Have Stacy go to James's place to stay with the kids. You and Lisa get to the hospital now!" Greg ordered.

"Greg what's going on?" Stacy asked.

"James is in labor and the kids are home alone," Greg said trying to help James calm down.

"Who's driving?" Stacy asked.

"Your daughter," Greg said.

"WHAT? YOU LET MY 13 YEAR OLD DAUGHTER DRIVE? ARE YOU NUTS?" Stacy screamed into Greg's ear.

"I must be. No I can't fit behind the wheel. Meet us there bye," Greg said hanging up the phone because he needed to call Robert and Eric to meet him over there. The bad thing was is James was in labor the doctors were all out of town at a converse so the guys maybe delivering a baby tonight.

At the hospital…

The guys meet Sam and them at Greg's office so they could take James to a private room.

"Sam stay out here," Greg said.

"Ok," Sam said.

"It hurts," James said crying.

"I know it does," Greg said petting James's hair.

"Sam where's your father?" Stacy asked.

"In there," Sam said pointing to the room.

"Thanks," Lisa said going in.

"What's wrong?" Stacy asked knowing something was up.

"Mom I'm pregnant," Sam said.

"What? How?" Stacy asked.

"I don't know I've never had sex," Sam said crying.

"Are you for sure?" Stacy asked.

"I took a pregnancy test and it came back positive," Sam said.

"Let me go get Allison and we'll go do an exam," Stacy said hugging her daughter.

"Why can't you?" Sam asked.

"Because I'm your mother and there's all those dumb rules," Stacy said.

"Yeah I hate those," Sam said feeling safe in her mother's arms.

Mean while back in the room…

James was in labor which wasn't good because they didn't want any of these babies coming until May.

Back outside…

Allison had just gotten upstairs where Sam was waiting.

"Come on your mom's getting everything set up," Allison said.

"Ok," Sam said following her.

"Ok now this is going to hurt a bit," Allison said starting the examination.

"Yeah just a bit," Sam said.

"Just squeeze my hand," Stacy said.

Five minutes later…

"Ok all done," Allison said.

"So?" Sam asked.

"You're not pregnant. Sam," Allison said smiling.

"Then why did it come up positive?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. I want to take some blood to test it," Allison said.

"Fine go ahead," Sam said sticking out her arm.

After that was done Sam got dressed and then she and her mother headed back to the room her father was in.

"What's going on?" Sam asked seeing Greg outside.

"Your father was in labor," Greg said.

"Oh God what about the baby?" Sam asked.

"…But we were able to stop the contractions. He's going to be on full bed rest the rest of the pregnancy," Greg said.

"Can I see him?" Sam asked.

"In a few minutes. They're getting him hooked up to monitors. He'll be staying the night and then he'll have to be on drugs so that hopefully the contractions don't start again," Greg said.

"Thank you," Sam said.

"No thank you for not killing us," Greg said.

"Glare like your father," Greg said smirking.

"You can go see him now," Robert said coming out along with Eric.

"Thanks," Sam said going in.

"So how is he?" Stacy asked.

"Tired. He's fine just had a little scare I don't know what caused it though," Robert said.

"I do," Stacy said.

"You do?" Greg asked.

"Sam told me," Stacy said.

"So what was it?" Eric asked.

"She thought she was pregnant and told James. I see he didn't handle that too well," Stacy said smiling.

"Take it was negative?" Greg asked.

"Yeah," Stacy said.

"Good," Greg said.

Meanwhile in the room…

"Sam how are you?" James asked.

"I should be asking you that question," Sam said.

"I'm great. Get bed rest for two months," James said not at all happy about the bed rest.

"Well they're doing what's best for my baby brother or sister," Sam said patting her father's stomach.

"Did you tell your mom?" James asked.

"Yeah and no I'm not," Sam said.

"Thank God," James said.

"I'm sorry about that dad," Sam said.

"And I'm sorry for my reaction even after saying I wouldn't act that way. The thing I don't understand is why it would show up positive when you've never had sex. I mean usually it's because of a woman's mental cycle and oh ok," James said getting it now.

"Do I want to know what your talking about?" Sam asked.

"No you really don't," James said turning red in the cheeks.

"Spill dad now you have my attention," Sam said.

"Nothing," James said.

"I guess I'll let you get off this time," Sam said smiling at her father.

"Thanks," James said.

"So when will you be able to go home?" Sam asked taking the seat Lisa had vacated.

"The guys want to keep me until Monday I say go home tomorrow. I hate hospital. Now I see why people hate coming to them," James said.

"Well at least they have someone that can understand them and is nice," Sam said.

"Well I try to be," James said.

"I'll leave you to rest," Sam said getting up.

"You can stay I'm not tired," James said trying to hide a yawn.

"I think your body is saying otherwise," Sam said.

"No it's fine," James said.

"Go to bed dad," Sam said kissing her father on the cheek.

"Can you hand me that pillow first?" James asked pointing to the pillow on the chair Sam had been sitting on.

"Sure," Sam said grabbing and then handing it over to her father.

"Thanks," James said sticking it under his stomach.

"That looks uncomfortable," Sam said.

"Trust me it is. But it's the only way I can sleep," James said.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Back kills me. This helps it somehow," James said.

"Here sit up for a minute," Sam said.

"You'll have to help me," James said.

"Ok," Sam said taking her father's hands and helping him.

"Now what?" James asked.

"Here," Sam said going behind her father and started massaging his back.

"Sorry," Sam said pulling her hands back when her father flinched.

"No keep it up. It feels good. God I didn't realize how good this feels until it happens to you," James said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"When Greg was pregnant with John I gave him a back, foot, and leg massage," James said.

"Oh," Sam said.

"Thanks honey," James said half asleep now.

"Welcome," Sam said helping her father lay back down and then pulling the covers over him and kissing him on the cheek.

"See you tomorrow," James said.

"Bye," Sam said leaving the room.

"He asleep?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah," Sam said.

"Ok," Lisa said slipping back into the room.

"Ready to go?" Stacy asked.

"Yeah I have been for an hour," Greg said.

"I wasn't talking to you," Stacy said.

"Stop glaring," Sam said.

"Let's go," Stacy said chuckling.

They left and headed back to James's place so Greg could go get Stacy and John. Once they got to the house he told her what had happened. Lisa had called and asked for Sam to look after Elizabeth for the night because she wanted to stay with James. Of course Sam said yes.

The next afternoon…

James had been able to win against Lisa and the team. He had been able to go home with a little convincing from Sam that she'd keep her father in bed.

So that was why James was currently sitting in bed trying to read a book that he just wasn't into.

"Sam what are you doing here?" James asked.

"Came to see how you are," Sam said.

"I thought you were grounded," James said raising his eyebrow at her.

"Mom ungrounded me," Sam said.

"Why?" James asked.

"I told her last night about how I maybe pregnant. Well Allison did a exam and I'm not. She drew blood to see if she could figure out why a pregnancy test would show up positive. Well she found a drug called Zesco Zam in my blood. Ever heard of it?" Sam asked.

"You told me about that first part last night. Yeah it's suppose to help with pregnancy but they found that it was faulty. It mimics the symptoms of pregnancy but that's all. So even if I would have take it before getting pregnant then it'd show I was pregnant," James said.

"I thought that was given through a shot," Sam said.

"Shot or pill," James said.

"Oh well somehow I got that into my system," Sam said.

"How?" James asked.

"I don't know," Sam said.

"I'm sorry someone played that mean of a joke on you," James said.

"Dad?" Sam asked.

"Yeah?" James asked.

"Won't that drug make you feel funny at first when you first take it?" Sam asked.

"Yeah why?" James asked.

"Because I think I know how I got it. I think Jack's step father may have slipped it into my drink," Sam said.

"Give me the phone," James said.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"I'm calling Allison then the cops," James said.

"NO! You can't do that then Jack will hate me," Sam said.

"Sam I don't give a shit if he hate you. No one has the right to do that to my daughter," James said.

"Can't you have Greg do it?" Sam asked.

"No I'm doing it," James said calling the people that needed to be called.

By Friday morning found Rich in jail for giving a illegal substance to a minor and for having illegal drugs in the house. He was currently serving a ten to twenty year sentence.

(AN: I know trials don't go that fast well I don't think they do.)

Jack actually thanked Sam for getting Rich behind bars. Now he and his mother could move on with life.

James was starting to not like bed rest. It'd only been a week and he was ready to crawl out of his skin.

Little did he know he'd be having company soon.

Next chapter: someone is forced to stay with James against their will.


	32. Chapter 32

Title: Here we go again

Summary: Greg gets knocked up again

Sequel to What the hell?

Author: Mikesh

Disclaimer: Don't own House

Part: 32 of 38

AN: Takes place Tuesday April 2ed

"What?" Greg asked coming into Lisa's office.

"I've noticed how you've started to get slower getting around. I want you to take some time off," Lisa said.

"I'm fine," Greg said.

"Greg go take time off. You need to look out for yourself," Lisa said.

"Stacy put you up to this hmm?" Greg said.

"No she didn't. I'm worried about you Greg," Lisa said.

"No Stacy is worried about me and you're worried about James staying in bed all this time so you want me to go stay with him," Greg said.

"If you want to you can," Lisa said.

"Well I'll be in my office," Greg said starting for the door.

"Yes I'm worried about James being on his own all the time. I mean Sam's only over there for a couple of hours. What happens if something happens before then?" Lisa asked.

"That's what I thought," Greg said.

"So will you please go stay with James?" Lisa asked.

"See you tonight," Greg said leaving the office to go get his stuff.

He didn't fight because he was starting to feel the strain of this pregnancy. He wasn't a young guy anymore. So he knew he had to start being careful. At his age he was more likely to have a miscarriage.

After he left the hospital in his car he headed over to James's place.

"Lisa?" James called.

"Yes?" Greg asked in a girlish voice.

"What are you doing home so early?" James asked looking over to see that it was only noon.

"I came to…boo!" Greg screamed scaring the crap out of James.

James screamed like a little girl which Greg got a kick out of.

"GREG! THAT IS NOT FUNNY!" James screamed getting off the bed with difficulty and then trying to chase Greg which also was not easy for either.

"You should have seen your face," Greg laughing after clasping onto the couch.

"No it wasn't," James said laughing too.

"Then why are you laughing?" Greg asked.

"Shut up," James said trying to get his breathing under control.

"That's what I thought," Greg said smile on his face.

"What brings you here?" James asked raising his eyebrow.

"That would be thanks to your wife," Greg said.

"She want ed you to come look after me?" James asked.

"Yep," Greg said.

"Figures," James said getting pissed.

"That and Stacy thinks that I'm working too hard," Greg said rolling his eyes.

"What? You?" James asked faking shock.

"Whatever," Greg said rolling his eyes again.

When Sam got home she was shocked to see Greg there too.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"Your step mom made me look after your father," Greg said.

"Oh Stacy thought you were working too hard?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. That's just like a woman," Greg said.

"Hey! If she was the one pregnant then you'd be doing the exact same thing," Sam said.

"Never," Greg said.

"Yeah whatever," Sam said rolling her eyes.

"You have the eye roll down," Greg said.

"I'm going to go do my homework," Sam said.

"I don't think you'd be a doll and rub my back would you?" Greg asked.

"Why? From what I hear my father's much better at it then I am," Sam said.

"And see I have to test that theory out for myself," Greg said.

"Fine," Sam said smiling.

She'd ended up giving both back massages. When her mom Stacy and step mom got home the guys were out like a light. It'd been decided by them that Greg was going to stay with James until their eighth month check-up. Then they'd decide if he could go back to work.

Greg hadn't been happy about that but he couldn't really fight it since he had been suspended for the time being.

So for the next three days found Greg over at James's place. Sam had to come straight home from the school. She hadn't minded because ever since Sam had gone over to Jack's place and his step father had went to jail he'd started acting like an ass to her. He still talked to her but he wasn't as friendly as he used to be. She'd tried to ask why but he just acted like she was some annoying little sixth grader.

Of course Sam didn't tell her father because she was afraid what he may do to Jack. You never knew what his mood would be like from day to day now-a-days.

Next chapter: 8th month


	33. Chapter 33

Title: Here we go again

Summary: Greg gets knocked up again

Sequel to What the hell?

Author: Mikesh

Disclaimer: Don't own House

Part: 33 of 38

AN: Takes place Monday April 8th

"So I'll come get you around five so we can head back to the hospital," Stacy said for the fifth time in an hour.

"Honey I know what's going on already. You don't have to keep telling me," Greg said.

"Sorry," Stacy said kissing Greg on the cheek.

"It's fine go now," Greg said slapping Stacy on the ass.

"You behave Gregory," Lisa said leaning over to kiss her husband bye.

"I will mom," Greg said.

"Bye guys," Lisa said rolling her eyes.

"Bye," both said at the same time.

The plan was Stacy and John would come get the guys along with Sam tonight. Then they would all go back to the hospital where Eric or Robert would check up on them. Stacy was hoping to get Greg confined to bed rest until next month. She was afraid something would happen and being stubborn like he was he wouldn't tell anyone.

Meanwhile at school Sam was having a hard time focusing on her studies. She kept wondering what her father and Greg could be doing right now. And it didn't help that they'd been told to write a fiction story on anything they wanted. They were suppose to be writing a story that could be the truth or a lie. It didn't matter which it was just long as it was believable. Sam really wanted to write about her father and uncle's pregnancies but she couldn't. She was trying to figure out how to write about it when the teacher came over to her.

"Sam you need to get to work," Mrs. Lessson said.

"Sorry," Sam said.

"It's ok dear," Mrs. Lessson said smiling at her.

She was taking over for Mrs. Legson which she and Mr. Wass were out with their baby.

Meanwhile at the house…

The guys were sitting in front of the TV on the pull out couch. Greg was allowed to get up whenever he wanted but James wasn't so lucky. He was starting to get that he'd be happy once this baby came.

"What do you want?" Greg asked going into the kitchen.

"Nothing right now," James said.

"Suite yourself," Greg said grabbing some food and then heading back into the living room.

"I will," James said.

"What nap time?" Greg asked seeing James starting to lie down.

"Yeah," James said yawning.

"Nighty night," Greg said.

Back at school…

Sam had finally been able to decide what to write her paper on. She decided that she was going to write about her father and uncle's pregnancies. But she was going to make it that they thought something was wrong because they had the symptoms of pregnancy. She knew that, that could happen so all was good. Now she just had to hope no one saw them before the end of the pregnancy.

After School Sam headed back to her house to grab her father's lab top that she'd been borrowing this year then she went to her father's house where she found both guys asleep on the couch.

"Wake up," Sam said putting her hands on both the guys' shoulder.

"What time is it?" James asked sleepy eyed.

"About 3 o'clock," Sam said.

"Ok," James said laying back down.

She let them sleep until four and then got them up. Well that had been her plan but they woke up before then because bathroom called.

Stacy came home around 5:20 with John. They all left and headed back to the hospital to the room that Robert was waiting for them in. Allison had taken the twins home because she wasn't feeling too well. But she was also three months pregnant with their third child. Everyone knew about the pregnancy and were happy for them. The baby was due October 31st.

"Hop up," Robert said.

"Go ahead," James and Greg said at the same time.

"Just go Greg," Stacy said.

So with that Greg got up onto the table after taking off his shirt and then undoing his pants. He would have fought Stacy but he just didn't have the energy anymore.

"Sam come here," Robert said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Just wondering if you'd like to know how to tell the sex of a baby," Robert said not being able to help the smile that was on his face.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Just thought you may want a head start," Robert said.

"Not going to become a doctor," Sam said going back over by her mom.

'Sorry," Robert said.

"It's fine," Sam said.

After they were done Stacy and Robert went outside to talk.

"Any bets she's trying to get him to put me on bed rest?" Greg asked.

"I'm not taking you on man," Eric said checking up on James's baby.

"Whatever," Greg said hearing the door opening.

"Greg I think it'd be best for you to go on bed for the rest of the pregnancy," Robert said.

"Ok," Greg said.

"Wait no fighting this?" Eric asked.

"No she's just doing what's best for us," Greg said.

"Bull," Eric said.

"Whatever man. Hold down the fort while I'm gone," Greg said.

"Anyhow can anyone tell me what that is?" Eric asked pointing to the screen.

"What?" Sam asked coming over to the screen.

"That," Eric said pointing to the screen.

"Looks like another foot," Sam said.

"That's what I thought. But there's not another heartbeat," Eric said.

"Are you trying to tell me my kid has three lags?" James asked.

"I think so," Eric said.

"No move so I can see," James said.

So both of them moved so James could see.

"I don't see anything," James said.

"It was right here," Eric said.

"Yeah it was," Sam said.

"You're both seeing stuff," James said.

"I must be," Sam said.

"I don't know what it was," Eric said removing the probe from James's stomach.

"Ready to go?" Lisa asked.

"Yes," James said after he did up his pants.

After Eric handed over the ultrasound the two of them left for the house.

"Wouldn't suppose one of you would mind giving me a ride home would you?" Sam asked.

"I guess if we have to," Greg said.

"Or I can walk home doesn't bother me," Sam said.

"Hell no you're not walking this late at night," Stacy said.

"Thanks," Sam said.

"It's ok I'll just have to give your father crap," Greg said as they were leaving the room.

"Or you can just drop me off at my house," Sam said.

"You're no fun," Greg said.

"Sorry," Sam said.

"It's fine Sam," Greg said putting his hand around her shoulder.

"Thanks," Sam said.

As they were pulling up to the house Greg noticed that James and Lisa had the lights off in the house. Once Greg was sure Sam got into the house he pulled away from the house and headed home.

The next morning…

Greg found out that the reason James and Lisa left in a hurry last night was…well…Lisa wanted to go home and bed James.

So now Greg got to look forward to four weeks of hell with James and the food net work.

Next Chapter: James and the food net work

AN: next chapter is going to consist of different virus/bacteria and pots/pans/knives you may not have heard of but they will be listed at the end of the chapter.


	34. Chapter 34

Title: Here we go again

Summary: Greg gets knocked up again

Sequel to What the hell?

Author: Mikesh

Disclaimer: Don't own House

Part: 34 of 38

AN: Takes place Wednesday April 20th

AN2: Ok this chapter wouldn't be possible without the help of mlizhobie I write the body of it and then let her tick it that way it would sound better. Thanks for the help mlizhobie

"Oh God, the Food network again?" Greg asked.

"Hey, if you don't like it then go watch TV in the living room," James said.

"I'm going to," Greg said leaving the room.

The guys usually stayed in the bedroom because they found it didn't hurt their backs as much when they woke up from a nap.

Greg was getting sick and tired of the food channel. James seemed to be obsessed with it for some reason unbeknownst to him. All these cooking shows were cutting into him watching his soap operas. So Greg headed out to the living room, leaving James alone with the food channel.

Today they were starting a new series that was for people that didn't know squat about cooking. From the previews it looked really interesting to James. They would show you different meals. It would have the main course, side dish, salad (if it fit with that meal), and dessert. They told you about all the different equipment you would need, the knives, pans and such. They would also go over what ingredients you would need. James decided that spending an hour and a half watching wasn't too bad. He figured if he didn't like it then he could easily change the channel.

After finding some paper and a pen to use for taking notes during the show, James turned to the Food Network so he wouldn't miss any part of the new show.

**_A/N: the show will be shown in italics and underlined (And just plain italics will be inner thoughts of James or Greg.)_**

"_Hello my name is Brandon Young and welcome to Cooking 101. In the next hour and half I'll show you how to make a meal to die for. I'll talk a little bit about the equipment that I use to make it as we go along," Brandon said._

"_Today I'll be showing you how to make meatloaf, just like your mom did when you were a kid. Along with that I'll show you a few side dishes, garlic mashed potatoes, corn salad and finally for dessert chocolate chip cookie ice cream sandwiches," Brandon said._

The moment that James saw the host of the show he knew that Greg would be making fun of him. The kid was maybe 30 years old and the fact that he was this excited about what he was doing would start Greg's smart mouth running. And for the fact that he was wearing this floppy hat that was pulled back or that's what it looked like. A few comments that Greg would make quickly popped into James' head. _'What if my mom's meatloaf sucked? How would I know that it was meant to taste good? And we would never have had garlic mashed potatoes at my house! I think this guy is just evil, tempting US with chocolate chip ice cream, I mean seriously come on!' _All of these potential House-isms made James laugh out loud. Then he realized that he wasn't paying attention to the show and quickly shook his head to clear his thoughts and focused back on the TV.

"_To start preheat your oven to 350. Now from the refrigerator I'm going to grab some hamburger meat, eggs, and ketchup. From the counter I'm going to grab my onion, potatoes, saltine crackers, and some garlic. I'll come back for the ingredients for the cookies after we get the meatloaf started," Brandon said._

"_The first thing you should do is unwrap your hamburger and put it into a glass bowl and let it rest while you chop the onion. This onion here is a yellow onion and we will need the entire thing for this recipe. Here's a few tips for while you are chopping onions, to keep from having your eyes stinging you can either throw it into the freezer for a couple of minutes, or get a bowl of ice water and put the onion into that for a bit. I had my onion soaking in some ice water today so mine is all ready to go," Brandon said._

As Brandon chopped his onion James quickly wrote down the main points of what he was saying. In the back of his head James was a bit curious if this Brandon dude would give a way to get rid of the onion smell after you cut it up. He had cut up onions before and it had taken forever to get rid of that smell.

Just as he finished that thought he looked back up to the screen and Brandon then said, _"Ok after that is all cut up go ahead and put it in the bowl with the hamburger. That reminds me of another thing I would like to share with you, the smell of this onion it just covers your hands while you cut it. I have never liked that part of cooking, but a friend of mine told me a while back that if you want to get rid of that smell there are a few different things you could do. One is very simple, just grab a piece of silverware and rub it with both hands. Along those same lines you could rub the sides of a stainless steel sink. And finally you could rinse your hands in lemon juice – that does create a new smell of lemons, but it's a bit better than the onion smell. I need to take a quick break and when we get back I will continue to with chopping these ingredients. See you in a bit."_

When the first commercial came on James smiled suspiciously at the TV. He then thought to himself, _'Ok I think that guy is reading my thoughts, but it's good. This way I can get all my inexperienced chef questions answered.'_

James sat half watching the commercials for the other shows on the network and for new cooking products. But he was also half involved in his thoughts; he was planning on when he could try out cooking this meal. Sure he knew some things about cooking and it always kept Greg happy if he had something to eat, so that was a big plus. Feeling the baby shift within his stomach sparked another thought, how would he really be able to move around the kitchen and get things ready? Maybe he could talk Sam into helping her poor pregnant dad with making dinner some evening. Grinning at the thought of spending more time with his daughter James put his hand back on his stomach and noticed that the show was coming back on.

"_Welcome back, now, after you get both halves of the onion cut and into the bowl its time to add our other ingredients. You will need two eggs, crack those in a separate bowl first that way if there should be any blood you don't have to throw everything out. Also if you find a cracked egg don't use it. You never know what can happen. After making sure that the eggs have no shell or blood put them in, next add about a cup of ketchup. Well the next step is actually to mix all that together, but before we do that lets go ahead and smash two handfuls of crackers and have them ready to add in. Ok now this was my favorite part when I was little, getting to squash together all these things. If you didn't really want to get your hands all covered in raw meat & eggs, you could do this with a spoon, but I like to get my hands into the bowl. Now that those are all mixed we can add in our crushed saltines and mix those in as well," Brandon said._

"_After everything is mix in, you will need to shape this mixture into a bread loaf form and put it into a bread pan, then you can drizzle some more ketchup onto the top. Bake for an hour or until tender."_

Normally seeing someone squishing together all of these ingredients wouldn't have bothered James, but today it got him a bit nauseas. Pushing that thought aside James tried to focus on what the next course would be.

"_Let's get these potatoes going now that we have our meatloaf working on its own. For this recipe, I'm using just normal red potatoes. First before you start peeling the potatoes get a pan of water. Now start peeling," Brandon said showing how to peel and cut._

"_That takes no time at all, so now that they are all peeled and cut go ahead and put them into the water. We will also need to add two garlic cloves that have had the skins removed. To do that all you do is take your chef's knife and with the flat side just whack the garlic clove, smashing it and breaking the skin for easy removal. Then add the two cloves of garlic into the water with the potatoes, season it a bit with some salt, and then cover it with a lid that seals, put over high heat until it comes to a boil. When it reaches the boiling point, remove the lid and let boil until tender. Knowing how to check to see when your potatoes are done is a bit tricky if you're not quite sure what you are doing, so an easy way to remember is when you can poke a fork through it and it comes out easily they are ready."_

'_Oh that's great; I didn't know how to do that! I didn't think I would learn quite this much about cooking,'_ James thought as he wrote down Brandon's latest tip.

"_We are going to start on dessert so it can be cooking while we finish up the salad in a bit. So for those cookies you will need brown sugar, flour, salt, baking powder, vanilla, eggs, chocolate chips, milk and butter flavored shorting," Brandon said._

As James wrote down these ingredients he started to get a bit hungry at the idea of having a warm chocolate chip cookie straight from the oven. He watched intently as Brandon explained how to measure out each ingredient and mix them together.

"_Now that we are ready to scoop them out, I will give you my next tip. To keep the cookies all in a uniform shape try spooning them out with an ice cream scoop. This way they will all be roughly the same size and they will all cook in the same amount of time. I'm using a number 16; the number is how many times it'll go into a quart. Now I'm using a sheet pan that hasn't been greased," Brandon said._

This bit of information made James nervous; he hadn't ever been good at doing conversions. Who was he trying to kid, he really didn't like math at all. _'Hell I am a science man, why the hell do you think I became a doctor! I wouldn't have to work with numbers all the damn time.'_

"_Go ahead and slide these into the oven along with the meatloaf and check on them in about eight minutes. You want them to be a little crunchy but not totally crunchy. After this break we will get started on the last dish of the day," Brandon said as the network went to another commercial break._

James tried not to get worked up about not being able to work the numbers and convert amounts; he would figure that out the more he worked on it. _'I know I can do this, I am not stupid. You can't be stupid and be the head of oncology at a hospital. But you also aren't baking cookies everyday if you are the head of oncology. Damn-it, how am I going to figure this out?'_ James shut his eyes for a bit to try and calm himself and realized just how tired he was. But then he looked up at the clock and saw that there was only about 15-20 minutes left in the show so he could stay awake that long.

"_Welcome back, while on the break I check on our cookies and got them out of the oven. See this is just about how done they should be. They are a bit soft in the middle still, but as they sit and cool it will firm up a little more. Before we start chopping everything we need for the salad, let me grab the corn from the freezer and defrost it real fast. _

_Ok let's get the other clove of garlic we grabbed earlier and go ahead and pop the skin off like I showed you earlier. This time we also need to chop it, after that slide it off to the side of your cutting board and we can get working on the other parts of this salad."_

"_Oh there is the buzzer on the microwave, I'll go grab that corn and put it into this bowl we will build our salad in. The first thing we will add is a cup of chopped tomatoes. Then we will add one can of black beans that have been drained and finally two teaspoons of red wine vinegar; mix all those together and you have your salad. We need to take one final break and then I will show you how to plate all our dishes up and serve them, so be sure to come right back," Brandon said._

"_Welcome back, over the break I went ahead and took the meatloaf out of the oven and turned off the potatoes. So now I am ready to plate everything up," Brandon said. He slid the meatloaf out on to a platter and cut a few slices, then scooped the potatoes out into a large bowl. He then slid the bowl of salad over to the area of plated dishes, and finally he places two ice cream cookies onto another platter and slid those beside the other plates. "There you have it, a meatloaf dinner just like when you were little. I think I am going to try all these dishes. I'm Brandon Young and I'll see you next time on Cooking 101."_

Before the end of the final commercial break James had lost his battle with sleep and totally missed the ending of the show. Sam had gotten home by this time and had gone in to check oh her father, seeing that he was asleep she turned off the TV, took the paper and pen out of his hands, turned off the light, and covered him with a blanket, leaving him to his nap.

James watched the show faithfully everyday that week but found it kind of boring. He usually fell asleep before the end of it.

Over at the Food Network they were seeing the ratings for Cooking 101 were not very good. They were thinking of pulling it, but decided to give it one more week and see if anything improved.

Week two of Cooking 101…

"Ok I know for a fact that you haven't been able to stay awake through an entire episode of this show yet, so what makes you think this week is going to be any different?" Greg asked deciding to see why James thought this show looked so great.

James knew that Greg was right; he hadn't seen an entire episode but rolled his eyes and said, "Because this week it is aimed for people who do know a little bit about cooking. Last week it was for people who were totally new to cooking, so yes I did get kind of bored. But I did learn some things last week see!" James waved the notepad with his cooking notes in front of Greg's face then continued, "Besides, I figured I do know how to cook a little bit, so maybe this week I will be able to stay awake."

"Whatever," Greg said getting comfortable on the couch or as comfortable as he could being almost nine months pregnant. After James had done the same he grabbed the remote and turned the TV over to the Food Network just in time for the show.

"_Welcome to Cooking 101, I'm Brandon Young. Since this is week two on Cooking 101 we'll be starting on the more difficult recipes. Today we'll be making: broiled chicken. We'll be serving it on a bed of boiled rice and mixed vegetables. For dessert we're making fudge pudding," Brandon said._

Greg was looking at the TV like the host was purple or had an extra head, so James said, "What is wrong with you?" The look on Greg's face only deepened as he said, "How old is this kid, 15? Should he be playing with the stove or is Mommy sitting just off camera?" James lightly shoved Greg and said, "Shut up, he is perfectly capable of hosting this show, I am trying to watch this so just stop talking."

"_First off you should turn on your broiler or you could even use the grill if you really want to drag that out. Let's grab our ingredients out of the fridge, you will need 4 two pound chickens, peas, green beans, and carrots, then from the freezer grab the corn. Over in the cupboard you will need a box of white rice and the Worcestershire sauce."_

"_In the microwave you will need to melt 3 and ¼ cups butter for the chicken. While that is melting we can prepare the chicken, go ahead and split the chickens in half like this."_

While Brandon was demonstrating how to split the chickens in half Greg started making screaming noises like he was the chicken and begging the guy to stop. James looked over at Greg and the only thing he could do was to cover his face with his hand and shake his head. He knew that there would be no stopping Greg's mocking of this show.

_Brandon then said, "Sounds like our butter is ready so we can brush both sides of the chickens with the butter and then sprinkle salt and pepper. Then place the chicken skin side down on a broiler rack. Make sure the boiler is on moderately low heat until the chicken is half cooked and well brown on the one side."_

When the host shut the door on the oven Greg started in again, but this time he was doing this voices very muffled like it was from inside the oven, "help! Someone help me, it's so hot in here! Ow it's burning me, help!"

Once Greg stopped talking he heard the host say, _"Well it seems like a good time to take a commercial. When we get back we will start on the rice and veggies."_

Greg looked over at James to see if he was getting any type of reaction from the younger man and saw that James had gone into 'ignore Greg mode,' this just inspired Greg to try harder, so all during the break Greg sat trying to think of ways to annoy James.

"_Welcome back, while the chicken is working, let's get going on the rice. I already started a pot of water boiling. To make rice all you need to do is put the rice into the water, let it cook until the water is absorbed and then turn off the heat, leave the lid on and let it work by itself. While the rice is taking care of itself we can cut the carrots and green beans. Then throw them along with the corn and peas that have been shelled into another pot with boiling salt water. Let those cook until tender and then add them to the rice. But let's take another commercial and then we will check on the chicken."_

During this break James went to use the bathroom and Greg shifted around on the couch again because the twins had been turning back-flips and his back was getting sore.

"_Hey, welcome back to Cooking 101. Let's go back and see how the chicken is coming along. It looks good, time to turn it over. To turn the chicken over you can use a pair of tongs or a fork, but make sure not to pierce the flesh with the fork. Once turned, let it continue to broil until it is done. You'll know it's done when there's no more pink near the thigh born and well browned on the other side, but let's take a quick break and then we will work on dessert."_

During the commercial James turned to look at Greg and just stared at him. This act freaked Greg out a bit, so as he shifted uncomfortably he said, "What?! Jimmy, you're freaking me out." James sighed loudly, lightly itched his neck and said, "Why do you have to be so annoying all the time? You're just pissed because I am not playing along while you making fun of this guy. If you don't want to watch this with me, that is fine, I am not forcing you. But just tell me and one of us can go back to the bedroom, either that or you stop talking. After being chastened by James, Greg decided to pout. He crossed his arms across his large stomach, waved in general direction of the TV and said, "Fine, watch the stupid show."

"_Welcome back, now we are going to prepare our fudge pudding. Here are the dry ingredients; flour, baking powder, sugar, salt, and cocoa. Pour all of these into a bowl and mix together on low. Then take the wet half of the ingredients; milk, vanilla, melted butter/margarine, and some chopped nuts; and slowly add those to the dry mixture, mix until smooth before adding the nuts. Take the mixture and spread it into a baking pan like this one here. In another bowl mix brown sugar, cocoa, and hot water, then pour that over the batter and make in a 350 degree preheated oven for 45 minutes. We will take one final break and then we will plate everything up. So be sure to come back."_

James looked over to say something to Greg, but quickly saw that he had fallen asleep while pouting. He laughed quietly and then heard the front door open, turning slightly to see who had come in he spotted Sam.

She came into the living room and saw her dad and Greg sitting on the couch. Leaning down she kissed James' cheek and said, "Hey Dad, how you feeling today?" He smiled tiredly and said, "I am as good as I can be, but after this show is over in a bit can you help me move Greg so he won't hurt his back laying like this?" Looking over at Greg, Sam grinned widely and said, "Yeah, I will help ya Dad. What are you watching?" He was about to answer when the show came back on with the logo in the corner answering Sam's question.

"_Welcome back, now its time to plate everything up. Over the break I got the chicken from the oven and got our platters." Then Brandon placed all the chicken onto one platter, scooped the rice and veggies onto another and finally spooned the pudding into a bowl and pushed them over in front of the camera. "Well there you have it, another dinner ready for the family. Remember you can find any of the recipes featured on the show at our website. Thanks for watching Cooking 101, I'm Brandon Young – see ya next time."_

James found it pretty easy to stay awake during the shows for the rest of the week. He discovered that he was learning a lot more and wound up taking tons of notes to use whenever it was that he would be able to cook these dinners. He had gone to the show's website and printed out tons of the recipes. He also found as the weeks went on, he was enjoying the show quite a bit. But he was becoming very confused about the serving sizes and how much food these recipes make. The host had explained during every episode, but James was still lost.

(AN: takes place the third week of the series on Tuesday May 4th)

After an episode of the cooking show was over James went into the kitchen and sat at the counter determined to figure out the conversions. He was so wrapped up in the calculations that he didn't hear Sam when she came home.

"What you doing dad?" Sam asked as she entered the kitchen, spotting him working over a piece of paper.

"I'm trying to figure out how to convert this recipe down," James said starting to get pissed.

"Oh cool! It's not that hard, here let me do it," Sam said grabbing it away from him and finishing it within ten minutes.

"That's great Sam, but I kind of want to learn how to do it myself," James said.

"Oh sorry Dad, here let me try and explain. First off how many do you want this recipe to be for?" Sam asked.

"Eight people," James said.

"Ok well it's for 20 people right now. So here is how you would cut it down." Sam said as she wrote down the math to make the recipe smaller.

As Sam talked it out for him, James began to understand how she was working the numbers.

When Sam stopped speaking and looked up at her dad he said, "O…k, I think I get it."

"Don't worry Dad, it takes sometime," Sam said.

"Yeah something I don't think I'll be having for much more time," James said looking down at his stomach.

"Don't worry I'll help you," Sam said smiling at her father.

"Thanks Sam," James said smiling at her.

"No problem," Sam said returning the smile.

For the next couple of hours until Lisa and Elizabeth came home Sam explained each conversion again. By time supper came around James was starting to get it a little better but it would still take some time.

Next chapter: the guys do something they shouldn't be doing.


	35. Chapter 35

Title: Here we go again

Summary: Greg gets knocked up again

Sequel to What the hell?

Author: Mikesh

Disclaimer: Don't own House

Part: 35 of 38

AN: Takes place Wednesday May 5th

AN2: Sorry it took so long to get up. Hope you all have a good thanksgiving.

Today Cooking 101 wasn't on. They had this matron on so the show wouldn't be back on until Friday. James decided that he'd see what else was on.

"What no cooking show?" Greg asked plopping onto the bed.

"No," James said moving over.

"Hmm," Greg said.

A few minutes later James came across the health channel.

"Next channel," Greg said.

"Go watch the one downstairs," James said.

"Fine I will," Greg said leaving the room with his ice cream.

It was chocolate but the girls didn't know he ate it. He just said that Sam had eaten it.

Announcer's voice:

"Today's espoide is on virus that you can get working in a restaurant. We'll be talking about: E-coil, Listeriosis, and Botulism,"

"Listerisois is mostly found in raw meat, unpasterurized mil and milk products, ready-to-eat foods which would be: Deli meat, hot dogs, and soft cheese," the announcer said

The program went on to talk about what can happen if you get those kind of disease. It was making James scared so he finally turned it off because he really didn't want to know what could happen to his baby if he ate something that caused that.

Lunch time…

James went down stairs to see what Greg was up to. When he saw he about had a heart attack.

"GREG WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" James screamed running or more like wobbling over to Greg and pulling the hotdog out of his mouth.

"What was that for?" Greg asked trying to get his hotdog back.

"Are you stupid? Do you not realize what can happen if you eat a hotdog being almost nine months pregnant?" James asked.

"I'll get to eat and the babies will be happy?" Greg asked.

"No," James said like Greg should already know.

"Then What?" Greg asked finally getting it back.

"You can get Listerisois," James said like that explained it all.

"Ok whatever that is," Greg said taking a big bit right in front of James's face.

"It can kill your babies do you want that to happen? Did you prob your dog?" James asked.

"O…k Jimmy you are being yeah cool it," Greg said.

"I WILL NOT COOL IT!!" James yelled pulling the dog right out of Greg's mouth.

"I'm just going in here," Greg said walking into the living room.

"AGH!" James said pulling at his hair while going up to his room.

'Mood swings,' Greg thought to himself.

Thursday…

"I'm bored," Greg said for the millionth time in two minutes.

"Go read," James said.

"I'm tired of reading," Greg said.

"God you sound like John when you say that," James said smirking at Greg.

"I hate you," Greg said getting off the bed.

"Well what do you want to do?" James asked turning off the TV because there wasn't anything on.

"I want to go out," Greg said.

"Hello bed rest mean anything anymore?" James asked.

"Not for me," Greg said heading down stairs.

"Fine but if you get caught don't blame me!" James yelled down at Greg.

"I won't have to because you'll be right beside me," Greg said bring James his only pair of shoes which happened to be crocks that still fit him.

(AN3: Those shoes that have holes in them and you see women mostly wearing)

Lisa had forced James to wear them which he hadn't been happy about at all.

"I'm not going anywhere," James said.

"Oh yes you are," Greg said throwing the shoes at him.

"Nope," James said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Come on you're not going out of your mind?" Greg asked standing up.

"Yeah but I'm not going out like this," James said.

"No problem just wear this," Greg said throwing the long sleeve shirt at James.

"Hell no," James said when he saw what it said.

"Fine I'll see you later," Greg said.

"Hold on," James said knowing that he'd be the one blamed if something happened to Greg or the twins.

"I knew you'd change your mind," Greg said as they were walking out the front door.

"Where we going?" James asked pulling the sweeter down more.

He'd turned it inside out because it said: I'm expecting with a hand pointing down. Lisa had gotten it when pregnant and just never got rid of it. She of course never wore it outside which James was very happy about.

"Sam's school," Greg said.

"Wait what? I thought you said my daughter's school," James said.

"I did," Greg said not stopping like James had.

"Why?" James asked trying to catch up with Greg.

"Because I want to," Greg said.

"Oh brother," James said putting his head in his hands.

"Don't come if you don't want," Greg said.

"I better otherwise there's no saying what kind of trouble you'll get yourself into," James said.

"That's the sprit," Greg said putting on a cheesy grin.

Once they got to the school Greg started walking up towards the front of the school where Sam would see him.

"Where are you going?" James asked putting his hand on Greg's upper arm.

"Up there," Greg said.

"No she'll be embarrassed if she sees us," James said.

"You mean you'll be embarrassed?" Greg asked.

"Not going," James said.

"You just stay here if you want then," Greg said.

"Fine," James said going with Greg to the front part of the school.

Once they got to the front they saw Sam talking to a guy either of them had ever met before.

"What's so funny?" Sam asked.

"Those two dorks over there," Ryan said doubling over laughing.

"That's my dad and uncle," Sam said.

"God they're fat. Never heard of a diet?" Ryan asked still laughing.

They're not fat. Both of them are wearing pregnancy bellies"," Sam said walking towards her dad.

"Hey honey," James said.

"Aww look daddy's little girl," Ryan said a few feet away.

"Don't mind him," Greg said glaring at the guy.

"Oh I'm scared now. Mommy hold me," Ryan said acting like he was going to climb into one of his friend's arms.

"Come on Sam," James said putting his arm around his daughter.

"That's right baby go home," Ryan said.

"GO FUCK OFF YOU LITTLE PRICK!" James shouted.

"Oh daddy has to stand up for the baby now. Go home Sam you're just a baby that needs her daddy," Ryan said before leaving.

That was it for Sam she threw her backpack down and ran away crying.

"Can I beat that shit up yet?" Greg asked.

"Two week and I'll help you," James said.

"Come on we could take him now," Greg said.

"Let's just go get Sam for now," James said picking up his daughter's backpack with difficulty.

"Fine," Greg said still glaring at the kid that'd upset his best friend's daughter.

Once they got to the park that's where they found Sam crying her eyes out.

"Leave please," Sam said knowing who it was.

"Honey come here," James said standing behind his daughter.

"Why did you have to come?" Sam asked still crying.

"That'd be my fault," Greg said taking a seat on the swing next to her.

"Just leave me alone," Sam said.

"No," James said firmly.

"Don't you get it? That's someone I like and you just embarrassed me in front of the whole school. I hate you! Just leave me along," Sam sadi running off towards her house.

"This is all your fault," James said sending all of his hate towards Greg.

"I know," Greg said getting up.

Once they got back to Stacy's place they found that Sam had dead bolted the door to keep her father out.

Once Stacy got home that night James tried to talk to Sam but she wasn't talking. She was wishing that her father would just leave and never come back. That's the last thought on her mind before she went to bed. Little did she know that not even 24 hours from now she'd be wishing that she'd never said that.

Next chapter: you'll just have to wait and see.


	36. Chapter 36

Title: Here we go again

Summary: Greg gets knocked up again

Sequel to What the hell?

Author: Mikesh

Disclaimer: Don't own House

Part: 36 of 40

AN: Takes place Friday May 7th

Sam had went to school without saying good bye to her father. She was still upset at him because now she couldn't look Ryan in the face let alone anyone else. Little did she know back home her father was still beating himself up for it.

"You look like shit," Greg said.

"Thanks," James said glaring at Greg.

"Man stop beating yourself up over it. Like they say the first half of our lives are ruined by our parents and the second half by our children. She'll get over it it's not like that'll be the only guy she'll be crushing on in her lift," Greg said.

"Yeah but I just still feel bad for doing that to her," James said flinching when the pain returned.

"You alright?" Greg asked raising an eye brow.

"Yeah just stomach cramp," James said.

"You sure about that?" Greg asked.

"Yeah stop bugging me," James said harshly.

"Fine," Greg said holding up his hands in surrender.

"Sorry," James said.

"It's nothing," Greg said.

Lunchtime…

All day Sam had been dreading this time because that's when she'd see Ryan again.

Sam had just taken a seat when she saw Ryan for the first time that day.

"Look there's the freak's child," Ryan said.

"Hey where's your freak of a daddy?" one of Ryan's friends asked.

Sam was on the verge of tears when she heard a voice that she'd never thought would stick up for her.

"Shove off you prick," Danny said.

"Wow that's a big word for such a small brained person," Ryan said.

"Learn to speak Fuller," Danny said.

"Look who's taking," Ryan said.

"I know how to thank you very much," Danny said.

"This isn't your fight. It's between me and the freak," Ryan said pointing to Sam who was behind Danny.

"Break it up now!" the teacher yelled.

'He started sir," Ryan said.

"Yes I know son don't worry. You come with me," the teacher said dragging Danny off to the principle's office.

'God dad should have let Greg punch his lights out,' Sam thought to herself while smiling.

Little did she know her father wasn't having it so well at home.

James had been having stomach cramps all day long and they'd started to get worse as the day had went on too.

Greg was starting to suspect that it was more then just cramps.

"Lay back," Greg said.

"What?" James asked panting.

"Lay…back," Greg said like he was talking to John.

"Why?" James said.

"Because I think you may be in labor," Greg said.

"No I'm fine," James said.

"Agh," Greg grumbled putting his hand on James's stomach and got his answer. Those stomach aches weren't. They were contractions.

"Shit!" Greg said getting off the bed and grabbing the phone to call Lisa or Stacy.

"What?" James asked scared.

"You're in labor," Greg said.

"What? No I'm not," James said.

"Yes you are I know what labor is," Greg said having to catch his breath after a sharp pain hit him.

"Who are you calling?" James asked when he saw Greg hang up the phone after no answer.

"The girls," Greg said.

"What? No I'll just have Sam take me when she gets home from school," James said.

"Yeah that'd be a good idea except for the fact that they're about twenty minutes apart as it is and she won't be home for another three hours," Greg said slamming down the phone when he didn't get his wife either.

"They're in a meeting," James said reading Greg's face.

"Shit," Greg said totally forgetting and then calling Stacy to have her come over.

Once Stacy got off the phone she knew that there was no way she'd get back to James's place before one so she did the only thing she could think of. She got Jack who was the son of her boyfriend to take her over there in the ambulance. He did know somewhat what was going on but not all of the details. Stacy knew that Lisa and Stacy wouldn't be out of the meeting before two so she decided to wait until she got back with the guys to go get them.

It was just as they were getting James loaded into the ambulance when Stacy realized that Sam was still at school and if she got home to not find her father there she'd be very worried.

"What are you doing?" James asked seeing Stacy about ready to shut the doors.

"Going to get our daughter," Stacy said pulling out her cell to call the school.

School…

Sam was quite happy because Ryan hadn't said anything since the period had started. She was lost in her studies until she heard the door opening and the principle coming in looking quite sad.

"Sam come here please," the principle said.

That made Sam's heart jump into her throat because she was afraid that one of the guys was hurt or worse.

"Yeah?" Sam asked once they were in the hallway.

"Your mother is here for you. Something about your father and he's in the hospital. Go get your stuff and then come to the office," the principle said.

He felt bad for Sam because he had great respect for her father.

"Yes sir," Sam said scared out of her mind of what could be wrong.

"Good," the principle said walking back to the office.

Once Sam got her stuff she ran to the office to find her mother waiting for her.

"Come on Sam," Stacy said putting her arm around her daughter's shoulders.

Little did either girl know Danny had been watching them the whole time. He felt bad for Sam's father who seemed to be in pretty bad shape from what her mother had said.

Danny was stuck in detention until his mother could come. He knew he was going to get it from his father. He always got it from his father when he got into trouble at school.

"Tell me mom what's going on?" Sam asked once they were finally in the car.

"Sam your father has gone into labor. He and Greg are already headed to the hospital I had to say that because I couldn't very well tell your principle that he's having a baby," Stacy said smiling at her daughter.

"Thank God," Sam said taking a deep breath while wiping off her eyes.

Once they got to the hospital they found James headed to surgery.

"Dad!" Sam yelled running towards her father.

"Sam honey I'm sorry for last night," James said.

"It's fine dad. I'm the one that should be sorry," Sam said kissing her father on the cheek.

"Ouch," Greg said grabbing his stomach.

"What's wrong with you?" Sam asked.

"Nothing," Greg grumbled.

"You're in labor," Sam said smiling.

"No I'm not. There's no way in hell am I delivering these two on the same day as he is," Greg said.

"Looks like you are," Sam said seeing Greg scrunching up his face.

"You alright there Greg?" David asked.

"I think you have two delivers on your hands," Sam said.

"No you don't," Greg said.

"Greg just go get checked out," James said knowing it'd be awhile before he went in because he wanted to wait for his wife.

"No," Greg said.

"Come on I don't need to get John on your ass do I?" Sam asked.

"No," Greg said through clinched teeth while taking a deep breath.

"Come on," Sam said.

"Fine," Greg said glaring at her the whole time.

So with that they went to a private room with Stacy so Greg could go get checked out.

"So I'm right hmm?" Greg asked smiling at them.

"Umm…no and Sam's wrong too," Stacy said face turning white.

"What?" Greg asked heart racing a mile a minute.

"You're not in labor you're loosing the babies Greg. The sack is detaching from your stomach. If we don't get them out now they could die," Stacy said.

"Great," Greg said.

"Come on," Sam said helping him up.

"I can do it myself," Greg said not happy at all. He was just covering up how scared he actually was.

Ten minutes later…

So here Greg and James was just getting ready to be wheeled into the room. John was upstairs along with the girls. Sam was the only one still down there.

"I love you both," Sam said kissing each on the check.

"We love you too honey," James said.

"Speak for yourself," Greg said.

"Sorry Sam we've got to take them now," David said.

"Ok," Sam said turning so either would see the tear on her cheek.

She was scared because she knew she could loose either of them at any time.

"Well see you on the other side," James said doing their little hand shake that they'd made up since being on bed rest.

"Sure thing," Greg said pounding James's fist before he was wheeled into the OR.

Upstairs…

"Please God let both of them get through this safely," Sam said.

The little group which consist of Allison, Robert, Foreman, Stacy, Stacy, Lisa, Sam and John were all praying that both men would pull though they were hoping more so on House since he wasn't a young man anymore.

"Show time," David said turning on the music.

Both men had been put under because they felt that it'd be wiser since they figured they may have some fixing up to do in there from the babies.

Everything was looking good for both men when all of a sudden they both flat lined.

"DAD!" Sam screamed.

All faces were pressed to the windows that over looked both Greg and James's operations.

By time everything was done it was a happy and sad time for the whole team. Stacy wasn't only raising three children but four. It seemed that twin number three had been hiding behind his sisters. And Stacy had a surprise too. She and James were going to be raising twins. Seemed that the blessing worked in pairs or in Greg's case threes.

"What are you going to name them?" Sam asked wiping her eyes for the millionth time. She couldn't believe that Greg was gone forever. And these three beautiful babies would never know the bravery of their father.

"I'm going to name him Gregory William House," Stacy said letting her tears slide down onto her son's head.

"As for her I'm naming her Miranda Lynn House. And I don't know what to name her," Stacy said before breaking down again.

"Lilly Marine House," Sam said touching the baby's soft cheek.

"I like that," Stacy said swallowing the lump in her throat.

"Thanks," Sam said breaking down again.

'You call my father a prick for not stopping this when he could have. He made it why couldn't you?' Sam thought to herself letting the tears fall.

Next chapter: Sam's wedding.


	37. Chapter 37

Title: Here we go again

Summary: Greg gets knocked up again

Sequel to What the hell?

Author: Mikesh

Disclaimer: Don't own House

Part: 37 of 40

AN: Takes place Friday May 7th, 2015

Four years ago Sam thought she'd lost everything dear in her life. But God had been looking out for her little family. Greg really hadn't died like they'd all thought. He had been in a coma for four months though after words. The doctors said that he'd be lucky if he every came out of it because of the blood lost. Sam wouldn't hear of it along with her family. They did everything in their power to try and bring Greg out of his coma. But the only thing that would bring him out was his children. One day while everyone else was working Sam took the triplets and put them on Greg's chest.

To say that she and the rest were surprised to see him come out was an understatement. He had to stay for two weeks after words before being allowed home. Which was when they finally let his son come home.

Today wasn't the day though for bad memories. Today was a good day for Sam. Today was the day she was getting married to her high school sweetheart. When Greg found out he had threatened bodily harm if her husband didn't treat her right along with her father. That was until they found out who he was then they figured that she was pregnant and that's why they were marrying. That'd been one heck of a time.

Flashback

"_Sam what do you mean you're getting married to Danny?" James asked._

"_Getting married you know that thing you and Lisa did," Sam said._

"_Sam why would you want to marry a guy like him?" Greg asked._

"_Because I love him. Heck why did Stacy marry a man like you?" Sam asked._

"_I ask myself that everyday," Greg said smiling at his wife._

"_Daddy look what I found," John said handing his father a box._

_That's when all hell broke loose in the house._

"_What!" Greg yelled seeing that it was a pregnancy test._

"_Where did you get it?" James asked rushing over to see if that's really what it was._

"_From Sam's bathroom," 8 year old John said looking over at his sister._

"_You little…" Sam started to say before getting interrupted by her father or should we say fathers? Yeah Greg was just like her father but not as bad._

"_SAM! What the hell is the meaning of this?" James yelled._

"_It's a pregnancy test so I was testing?" Sam asked trying to buy her way out of this one with no luck._

"_Sam didn't we have this talk?" James asked._

"_Yeah," Sam said turning bright red in the cheeks._

"_Then how could you?" James asked._

"_That's it! All females under the age of 15 in this house are grounded until they're 50!" Greg said referring to the twins._

"_Greg calm down," Stacy said._

"_Sam answer the question," James said eyes blazing._

"_What? I'm not pregnant dad," Sam said._

"_Then why does it say it's positive?" James asked._

"_Wait how do you know what that mean?" Sam asked._

"_I'm a doctor Sam," James said._

"_I'm not pregnant," Sam said._

"_SAM ANSWER THE FUCKING QUESTION!!" James yelled._

"_I'M NOT FUCKING PREGNANT!!" Sam yelled back._

"_TO YOUR ROOM NOW!" James yelled pointing to the stairs._

"_I hate you all," Sam said turning her anger to John who she was expertly upset with for getting into her personal stuff._

_A couple of hours later James went up to go talk to Sam but found that she'd snuck out. That'd really pissed James off to no end. So he waited until she came home that night._

"_Geeze dad scare me half to death," Sam said catching her breath._

"_Where have you been young lady?" James asked getting up from the chair he'd been sitting on._

"_I was out ok?" Sam asked._

_She wasn't going to tell him that she had been with Danny. She'd told him what had happened which he'd gotten a chuckle out of. He knew that she wasn't pregnant. It'd been his sister's test. Danny knew that her parents wouldn't understand if they found the test so he'd asked Sam to use her bathroom. Which of course she didn't mind figuring that her father would never find out._

"_No that's not ok you can't just go running off whenever you want to young lady," James said trying to keep his voice down._

"_Dad that pregnancy test isn't mine. Danny's sister wanted to take it here because their parents wouldn't understand," Sam said._

"_Nice try but just come clean Sam," James said looking hurt._

"_Why does it matter if I am pregnant?" Sam asked._

"_See you admit it," James said._

"_I'm not pregnant!" Sam yelled._

"_Keep it down!" Greg hollered from the next room._

"_Sorry," Sam said._

"_Stop avoiding it Sam," James said._

"_Dad I'm graduating in a year why does it matter if I'm pregnant?" Sam asked._

"_I don't want you to ruin your chances of becoming a great doctor. Besides Sam you're not going to have time for a husband while in school," James said._

"_Dad I'm not you and mom. I have Danny and he loves me. He's not marrying me because I'm pregnant. He's marrying me because we love each other," Sam said._

"_But Sam…" James started to say before being interrupted by his daughter._

"_No buts dad. I love Danny and I'm marrying him after graduation next year. I'll do it with out without your blessing. But I was hoping for your blessing along with you Greg," Sam said raising her voice because she knew he was in there listening._

"_Sam I just don't want you to wake up and regret it someday. I mean look at him. He has a troubled past. That's never good in a marriage," James said._

"_Dad he's not a trouble maker like everyone makes him out to be. He was abused as a child so he fought because he didn't know what else to do. Ever since he's been living with his aunt and uncle he's gotten better. Dad just give him a chance please," Sam said._

"_Fine but if I don't think that he's being good to you I will call off his marriage," James said._

"_Deal," Sam said smiling at him._

So here she was marrying the man of her dreams. Not all were happy about that one. Her father was still trying to talk her out of it. But she was locked into this relationship now. Even if Sam wanted to back out she couldn't not with a baby on the way. Of course her father didn't know about that. She wasn't going to tell him until the day Danny and she moved to the college dorms out of town.

Later that night…

(AN: this is from James's POV)

I have to say that the wedding was the right thing after all for my daughter. I just can't belive that I've lost my little girl. She may be 18 but she'll always be my little girl to me. Danny had treated her well over the year. Of course I gave him a little man to man talk. What? All I told him was be good to her or pay for it. That's my right as a father to do.

I'm just happy that I still have Elizabeth, Sarah, and Pam. Of course they're not getting married until I'm dead which my daughter is trying to make soon with all of the worry she keeps causing me. If it's not false pregnancy test it's wanting to back out of the wedding. God she's going to drive me to an early grave. I wish I could have had all boys then I wouldn't have to worry about all of this. But oh well.

Three months later…

James, Stacy, Stacy, Lisa, and Greg had just seen Danny and Sam off to college. James couldn't believe his little girl had left him. It just seemed like yesterday that he was meeting her for the first time.

"What's this?" Greg asked holding up an envelope.

"What's it say?" James asked.

"To dad in Sam's handwriting," Greg said handing it to James.

"What?" James asked sitting up a little straighter.

He was tired out from helping the kids pack the car up.

"I don't know," Greg said getting up to go see what his kids were up to because they were being too quite in his option.

Dear Dad,

Two to one you already know but in case you don't I'm pregnant. I know this is not what you want to hear after sending me off to college. I'm sorry about it. I didn't mean for it to happen. Danny knows and he's thrilled about the baby. Please dad know I didn't do this to hurt you or mom. I love you both.

Oh and if you're thinking ok that's ok because she probably just found out lately. No I've known since the wedding that I was pregnant.

Love Sam

"WHAT!" James screamed jumping up from his seat and rushing to the phone.

"What's going on?" Greg asked rushing down stairs.

"Read," James said through clinched teeth.

"Hello?" Sam asked not sure she wanted to talk to her father.

Thankfully they were twenty minutes away from the house.

"YOUNG LADY GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE THIS MINUTE!! YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR LIFE!" James yelled.

"I'll call you when we get there. Love you dad," Sam said before hanging up on her father and then turning off her cell so he couldn't call her.

Three months later…

James had come to except that he was going to be a father but he still didn't like it. He got a call from Danny that made him happy and sad at the Same time. Sam had lost the baby. He was sad because he knew how hurt she had to be but he was also happy because then it meant that she could focus on her studies now.

Little did James know that years from now he'd be wishing that his daughter had never lost the baby.

Next chapter: John's wedding.


	38. Chapter 38

Title: Here we go again

Summary: Greg gets knocked up again

Sequel to What the hell?

Author: Mikesh

Disclaimer: Don't own House

Part: 38 of 40

AN: Takes place Friday July 4th, 2032

There a few times in a man's life that should be happy times for him. Today was one of those days for John but he wasn't very happy.

No he wasn't happy at all in fact. Not only wasn't his older sister there with him neither was his father. That's right his father not his dad who was Greg. Yeah it did kind of creep John out at times that his dad had carried him for nine months but he'd gotten over it pretty much over the years.

Ok the reason Sam nor James was there was because they were at the lab running blood test. Right before Pam was killed she told James that he didn't father John. He only helped the process get started. No Greg had fathered his own child. Well of course James had run blood test and they came back that James wasn't the father of John. He'd been very upset about that fact. John didn't care if his dad got knocked up by a monkey James was still his father in his book and no one could tell him otherwise.

So that's why the two most important people in his life weren't there today.

Another thing bumming John out was the fact that his father would be there Sam wasn't a so sure thing.

Ever since she'd lost the baby that's what had lead to her divorce and re-marriage to the Same man. After Sam lost the baby she went down hill. James tried to talk her into coming back home but she wouldn't hear of it. Instead she tried to plunge straight into her studies but that hadn't worked. She and Danny had finally gotten divorced over the drug use. It wasn't him using but Sam. She'd been kicked out of school and that's what had really started the downfall for her.

After being kicked out she got heavily into drugs and alcohol. Everyone had been afraid that Sam would end up like those people that you see on TV that had so much going for them and now they have nothing.

It wasn't until the accident that Sam cleaned up her act.

It had been five years ago that it happened that's when everyone's life had changed for the worse. But it's also what got Sam clean.

Sam and her friend were high one afternoon. They'd decided to take a drive to her old neighborhood. Instead of stopping her friend blew the stop sign. Miranda had been going to get a ball that'd rolled into the street when she was hit by a car. It'd thrown her up over the car and to the back. Instead of stopping the driver drove on. Greg rushed out to try and save his daughter. He got her breathing again but she was pronounced dead at the hospital not even twenty minutes later. The last word she had said to her father was: "Tell Sam I forgive her" At first Greg didn't know what she meant but he then soon realized what she meant. It hadn't been a friend driving but Sam herself. She'd looked into her sister's eyes and saw her sister pleading with her to stop before she hit her and killed her.

Sam was taken to jail for it. While in jail Sam tried to kill herself but didn't get the goal done. She was shocked to see Gregory come bail her out of jail. She figured that he was coming to tell her to stay the hell away from his family and never to come around again. And that she could go burn in hell for all he cared. But he didn't he told her that his daughter forgave her but he didn't know if he ever could. But Greg had forgiven her and had gotten her back into med school with a little money and pulling some strings. Stacy had been pissed beyond belief for letting her back into their lives.

Greg did it because he'd went down that road after his grandfather had passed on. He'd gotten heavily into drug and almost ended his life. Sam got the help she needed and with the support of her ex husband and family she'd made it. She'd been clean for five years now.

When Sam had asked Greg why he'd forgiven her he said because she had to live with killing his daughter for the rest of her life and that was enough punishment.

It went to show that drugs were not the way to go in life.

The wedding was about to start when James and Sam came in grinning ear to ear.

"What's going on?" the priest asked.

"Sorry can I steal John for a minute?" James asked.

"We're about to start," the priest said.

If there had been many people in the room then they probably would have been wondering what was going on but there weren't many at all. For John's side it was: Greg, Stacy, James, Lisa, Sam, Danny, Stacy, Foreman and his wife, Robert, Allison and their four children.

For Cody's side there was only her mother and grandmother the rest of her family had shunned her mother after she'd been born.

"Yes I know but it'll only take a minute," Sam said pulling her brother into the back.

"What is it guys?" John asked.

"Dad go ahead," Sam said.

"I don't know how but I am your father along with Greg. Don't ask how but it somehow happened," James said.

"Dad?" John asked.

"Yeah?" James asked wondering why his son wasn't also happy about this.

"I've told you I don't care what blood test show you're always going to be my father. Dad could have gotten knocked up by a monkey and you'd still be my father in my book," John said.

"Hey!" Greg said.

"Sorry but I'm just saying," John said.

"Ok son," James said smiling while punching his son on the shoulder.

When it came time to walk the bride down the isle both Greg and James did so at the request of the bride.

Party…

(AN: James's POV)

I can't believe my son got married today. Cody and John have known each other since they were babies. Fine since they were four but still he'll always be my baby just like the rest of my children will be.

When they were growing up Cody was more like a sister to him then anything. Sam developed a crush on John sometime in middle school. I mean could you blame her? He had women after him all the time. John realized junior year that he liked Cody more then just a friend. They started dating senior year and a year after high school but broke up because of college and that crap that women use on us guys. John tried to move on but he was doing worse in med school then Sam did.

It took him exactly a year to realize he wanted her back but by then she was already dating someone else. They just got back together last year after John witnessed Cody's boyfriend beating her up. He didn't see him physically do it but he saw the marks on her. He helped her get out and they've been steady for about eight months now. The wedding was rushed and thrown together because they want to marry before Cody hit two months. Yeah I got my assed chewed out by Sam for not yelling at John like I did her when I thought she was pregnant.

Hey what can I say? I'm a guy so I have that right to choose who I get mad at.

"Dad?" Sam asked.

"Yeah?" James asked shaking out of his thoughts.

"Danny and I need to talk to you and Greg," Sam said seeing as John and Cody would be leaving soon.

"Can this wait?" James asked.

"Yeah of course," Sam said.

After the newly weds left Sam, Danny, Greg, James, Stacy (Sam's mom b/c Greg' s wife wasn't talking to her still) and Lisa all sat down at the table. The team had already headed home to put down the younger ones.

"What is it Sam?" James asked.

"Well you're going to grandparents!" Sam said with a big smile on her face.

"How?" Greg asked.

Sam had been told five years ago she'd never bear a child because the drugs and alcohol had damaged her system enough.

"Yeah really," James said just as puzzled.

"I'm having it," Danny said talking to the floor.

"How?" Greg asked.

"Well it seems that not only did you curse my father somehow it wore off on me," Sam said

"Hey don't look at me," Greg said when James turned towards Greg.

"I'm joking. There's an experimental thing they're trying at work and Danny gets to be the tester," Sam said.

"Hmm," Greg said.

"I know how much Sam wants children so I decided to do it. Besides I get paid 1,000 extra per month since I can't do as much as I used to be able to," Danny said grasping his wife's hand in his.

"Congrads you guys," James said smiling at them.

"Thank you dad," Sam said returning the smile.

"Now this child is not calling me grandpa," Greg said.

"No she'll call you grandma," Danny said.

"Watch it buddy," Greg said sending a glare his way.

"He's joking," Sam said.

"Better be," Greg said as he was getting up.

"Well we better be getting home," Sam said laughing seeing her husband trying to hide a yawn.

"One thing who's your doctor and how far along are you?" Greg asked.

"That's two questions," Sam said.

"Whatever," Greg said.

"A doctor James Wilbson. Suppose to go see him this coming Monday. Then I'll find out how far along I am," Danny said.

"Which hospital?" Greg asked.

"PPTH," Danny said.

"What's so funny?" Danny asked.

"You've got your father in law as a doctor," Greg said.

"What?" Danny asked not so sure he liked this.

"That's the way they spell Wilson's last name. Nobody can remember it," Greg said calming down.

"Sorry dude but no way are you touching me either of you," Danny said.

"That's fine because I can't be your doctor. Didn't they ask Sam's last name?" James asked.

"Yeah not her maiden name though," Danny said.

"Well I'll see if Cameron will be up to it in less you want one of the guys to do it," James said.

"I'd prefer Sam," Danny said.

"Sorry baby I can't," Sam said.

"I know I was just saying," Danny said.

"Well I'd better get home. Night you guys. And again congrads," Greg said smiling at them before leaving to head home to his wife and children.

Once he got home Stacy asked what Sam wanted. But with a few more curse words in it. Greg told her that she just wanted to talk to them. He didn't tell her because he knew that she'd be wishing bad luck on their baby. He couldn't understand why Stacy couldn't get over it. She made Sam feel worse then she already was. He knew Sam beat herself up over it everyday so making rude comments about it to her didn't help. And that's what Stacy did.

Next Chapter: Danny has the baby/ (skip years) Gregory (the son) gets married and watches his baby be born


	39. Chapter 39

Title: Here we go again

Summary: Greg gets knocked up again

Sequel to What the hell?

Author: Mikesh

Disclaimer: Don't own House

Part: 39 of 40

AN: Takes place Saturday March 15th, 2033

The last nine months had been…well hectic. Since Greg and James had had pretty easy pregnancies Sam had hoped the same would be true for Danny. But that was not the case. Pregnancy and Danny went together just as well as oil and water do.

Danny had been moody the whole nine months and had had morning sickness on top of it. He was tired all the time and all he wanted to do was sleep. It didn't help when he thought he could still do as he used to be able to at work. To say that everyone including Danny would be happy when the pregnancy was over with was an understatement. Greg had finally gotten tired of it all and put everyone out for misery.

Greg had slipped a inducer drug to Danny. To say Danny was pissed when he found out was an understatement.

Birth…

Danny had been home from the doctor's for about an hour when he started having theses weird cramps. But they didn't just stay in his stomach. They moved around to his back. He had brushed it off as nothing at first. That was until they got worse over the next couple of hours. By time his wife got home he was sweating bullets.

"Danny what's wrong?" Sam asked.

"I don't know," Danny said crying because it hurt so much.

"Honey I'm going to check you really fast," Sam said.

She was thinking that maybe he was in labor and sure enough he was.

"Danny baby you're in labor," Sam said.

"What? Now? No I can't be! I still have another two weeks to go!" Danny said starting to get worked up.

"It's ok babies tend to come early," Sam said.

"Not these two," Danny said.

"Yes they are Danny," Sam said going over to help her husband up off the bed.

On the way to the hospital Sam told her father to meet them there.

Twenty minutes later…

"How is he?" Rose asked getting up when she saw Sam coming out.

"They're fine," Sam said smiling.

"They?" Stacy asked also smiling.

"Yeah Danny and the twins are doing great," Sam said.

"Twins?" Rose and Stacy asked at the same time.

"Yeah that's something we were meaning to tell you," Sam said avoiding both woman's eye contact.

"You knew didn't you?" Stacy asked turning accusing eyes onto Greg and James.

"Doctors," Greg said.

"Please guys don't start," Sam said.

"Can we see them?" Rose asked.

"Yeah Danny's a little out of it right now so don't worry if he started blabbing," Sam said.

"Ok dear," Rose said following Sam to the back along with the rest of the group.

"Oh they're so gorgeous," Rose said looking at the twins.

"You can't do things right can you?" Greg asked.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Sam asked taking offence to the comment.

"First you're suppose to have a boy then the girls not one of each," Greg said like he'd told Sam that over and over again.

"Well tough this is what you got stuck with," Danny said.

"Danny how do you feel?" Sam asked.

"Like I got hit by a train," Danny said turning to look at his children.

"Don't worry that's normal," Sam said smiling at her husband.

She couldn't believe how brave he'd been.

"Kid if I were you I'd sleep for the next 20 years," Greg said looking up from the twins over to Danny.

"What was that for?" Greg asked glaring at James who elbowed him in the ribs.

"You know why," James said.

"So what are you naming them?" Rose asked.

"Nick William Deed and Rose Lilly Deed," Sam said.

"Dear those are nice," Stacy said smiling at her daughter.

Danny and the twins were kept in the hospital for a week afterwards before being released to go home. Life was different for the small family. They'd been living with John, his wife and their daughter because they lived out in the country where no one would noticed a pregnant man walking around. Since Sam had disappeared with her husband for nine months it wasn't too hard to convince their neighbors that Sam had the twins. Well except those that knew she couldn't bear children. The really close friends knew the truth but everyone else didn't. Greg came clean that he had slipped a drug to Danny two weeks after the twins went home. Danny had wanted to rip Greg's throat out at first until Sam made him see that Greg actually helped him because then he didn't have to suffer any longer.

(AN2: jumping to the year 2041 now)

(AN3: This is Greg the son talking to his child hours after they're born)

I can't believe how long of a day it's been for all of us. I think grandpa and uncle Jimmy are still sleeping in the waiting room. Sorry Grandpa and Grandpa are in the waiting room sleeping.

You know you made quite an entrance little lady. You gave us all quite a scare today. I know mommy was afraid too.

I mean I don't think your grandpa Wilson was expecting to get a call at the fair that mommy and I couldn't be there because you were in a hurry to come into the world. I know grandpa House made Grandpa Wilson rush over here so they could be with us. I felt so bad that they had to miss the fair. They've been doing that for as long as I can remember.

It all started after mommy and I were born. Your mommy's daddy started the whole thing for his patients. My daddy your grandpa jokes that grandpa started it because when he was pregnant with mommy he got carried away. Ok I'll tell you in simple terms you can understand. Don't give me that look young lady. Not even a day old and already taking after my father. What am I going to do with you Miranda Lynn House?

Ok, ok my princess I'll tell you. No need to tell on me young lady. The fair was started by grandpa Wilson for cancer patients. It's once a year where kids can get away from the hospital for a day and live like a normal child for a day. Grandpa didn't get any support by grandpa House until your grandma made him start helping. He says that he just does it otherwise he'd have nothing to do for a day but really he likes doing it. It makes him feel good.

Now it's so big that everyone in New Jersey knows about it. Well maybe not everyone but most everyone. And your grandfather got a real chef from the food network to come help for one day for free. He'd try to get the guy to come when he first started but the guy thought he just wanted him to come so he could make news but they've became good friends over the years.

Now if you're wondering why I always say when your grandfathers had your mommy and I. That would because they had us. It's your grandfather's doing that your mommy is here but we all like to think of it as a good mistake. But that's for when you're older. You may not have a normal family honey but we love each other with all of our hearts.

Good night my princess

(not him talking)

After Greg put his daughter in her bassinet he went over to his wife to give her a kiss.

"Night Audrey. I'm going to go check on dad and uncle Jimmy," Greg said before leaving the room.

Little did he know his wife had been listening the whole time.

Life sure had been good to him. Not only did he have a loving father and uncle. He'd just passed the bar two days ago. He was married to the love of his life for five years now. And to top it off he had a daughter that he loved with all of his heart. No life couldn't get any better for him.

Greg went and checked on the guys to find both of them still asleep. Knowing his father and uncle they'd be pacing if he hadn't of had his brother slip then both a shot to make them sleep. Today had been stressful on the whole family. What everyone thought would be a simple delivery turned into a emergency c-section and if that hadn't been bad enough Audrey had suffered massive blood lose. They'd finally had to take her female parts which meant that they could never have anymore children well in less Greg wanted to carry them which he didn't not after seeing what Danny had went through for the twins eight years ago.

After making sure everyone was alright that hadn't went home when told to Greg headed back to the room to get a few hours shut eye before his daughter woke him up for a feeding or changing.

Next chapter: the ending


	40. Chapter 40

Title: Here we go again

Summary: Greg gets knocked up again

Sequel to What the hell?

Author: Mikesh

Disclaimer: Don't own House

Part: 40 of 40

AN: this is how everyone ended up throughout the years.

Stacy

Stacy got married to her boyfriend of ten years two years after her grandbabies were born. They never had any children of their own but they did raise Dave's niece and nephew after his sister died giving birth to them. Stacy continued to work at the hospital until Gregory got married then she retired to be home with her husband and children. And so she could see her grandbabies.

Dave became the stay at home mom while his wife was the one off having the career.

House

He and Stacy got divorced two years after their first son got married. He couldn't handle her bitterness anymore towards him or his children. She acted like Miranda was the only child they had.

Greg is retired, he retired the year his granddaughter turned one. Well kind of. By the state he's retired but by his family he isn't. He was down there everyday to keep an eye on things. Really he was lonely not having anyone in the house anymore. Not that the dean of the hospital minded since she was after all his best friend's daughter. She loved having her uncle there.

James/Lisa

They never had another child after the twins because they figured five children was enough. They stayed married for 35 years. No they didn't get divorced Lisa died of a heart attack. Wilson woke up to find her dead beside him. He then took his own life or so he tried. His son got to him before he could though. He'd been forced to retire right then. And his son never let him out of his sight again nor did his daughters. What kept him going was his grandbabies. Without them or his children he wouldn't have been able to make it.

Stacy

She went off and joined her daughter. They found her in her hotel room not even 24 hours after the divorced was finalized. They found Whiskey Lullaby playing next to her bed. Along with the gun she used.

Sam/Danny

Sam went on to take over for her step mother after she passed on. She and John took turns watching over their father along with his three daughters.

Sam and Danny never had another child. But they did adopt two children. Their marriage has had it's share of problems but they're still married today and Sam is still clean.

John/Cody

They lived happily ever after…yeah right. John got one thing from his father that he shouldn't have. He and Cody got divorced ten years after marriage due to his cheating. She caught him in bed with his nurse and had ended it right then and there. She'd taken the children and left. He never saw them again. Not because he didn't want to but because she left and was never heard from again.

Gregory/Audrey

Greg had never wanted to follow in his father's footsteps by having a child also. But he did when his daughter laid on the guilt trip heavily. His pregnancy went as well as his father's did with him. But he thankfully didn't die on the table. He was banned from his own office because everyone got tired of getting their heads bitten off by him.

He ended up having a son which his father told him was all wrong since his daughter should have came second not first. Greg didn't care because he loved his children he just wished his wife could have seen him born. She died shortly after he found out from a car accident. If it hadn't been for his father or daughter he wasn't sure he'd been able to make it.

Foreman/Lisa

They never actually married but by the state they were because they lived together long enough. Foreman stayed until Greg retired along with Allison and Robert. Then they all decided it was time to move on. They never had children together because she couldn't and Erick wasn't going to find out what it was like to have a child himself.

Allison/Robert

They had three children before calling it quite. They stayed married until the day they died in a plane crash going to see the twins who were in college. By them their son was old enough that he got to choose who he lived with. He chose to live with his uncle Greg.

Elizabeth

She left as soon as she got out of high school. She traveled around for a couple of years before coming back home. She got a medical degree and then went down to Africa. Her father came down four times a year to see her and to bring her meds. Of course the dean of the hospital didn't care since his was his daughter.

Lilly

She went on to become a stay at home mom to her five children. She had the babies at once. To say her and her husband were shocked was an understatement. They weren't expecting it at all.

Elle

She went on to become an actress. Her father was very proud of her. He saw every movie that she was in. Well not the little adult movie that he never knew about that is. That was one she did in college trying to make her way through. That was the only one she ever did in her life. She went on to marry her co-star Jack Wilson. Of course no relation. They took Hollywood by storm. Elle gave up her career when it was at it's peak to become a stay at home mom to her daughter. She did go back after her daughter started high school. It looked like the curse followed. That's what they called it the curse. Jack left Elle for a 20 year old just after their daughter was born. He never was heard from again until five years later when his body turned up in the river. He'd been killed by who no one knows to this day.

THE END


End file.
